Naruto: The Puppet King
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELLED.Uzumaki Naruto travels to Suna, and there he stumbles upon the old place of Sasori. Naruto trains to become the best Puppet user in the world, all with the help of the Hokage. Dark story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to thank the authors Froggy-Slice and SerpantSannin for giving the inspiration to write my story. Also, I will be using ideas from both authors, so before anyone flames me, do know that I give credit where credit is due. I already have the blessing of Froggy-Slice, and I hope I have the blessing of the SerpantSannin. The story will be largely original, but they had such good ideas I had to add them.

I would like to know, should I tell everyone what it is I will be putting in here that is from them, or not? People can vote.

Naruto: Puppet King

**Hokage's office.**

The Sandaime Hokage sat in his office, thinking long and hard. Soon, he would have to leave the village to go on a diplomatic mission to suna. But while he was gone, there was another problem, Uzumaki Naruto.

The last time he had left the village, the villagers took that as an opportunity to try and kill the boy since his only protection was gone. When he returned, he had to fill out 157 death certificates, all belonging to the villagers that were killed by Naruto's ANBU watch as they tried to attack him. The ANBU were a loyal force, who served their Hokage unquestioningly, most of the time. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was once an ANBU captain, and had thus earned their respect. The ANBU trusted the yondaime's sealing skills, and knew that Naruto was not a demon, but a child, and they took their body guarding very seriously. Even though there are times when some people do get pass the ANBU guard, they are not gods after all.

Coming to a decision, he finished up his paperwork before paying a visit to Naruto.

**Next day, village gates.**

Naruto was ecstatic. When the Hokage came and told him that he was going on a vacation to suna, he was happy. So the 4 year old was running circles around the old man and his ANBU escort.

"So, Hokage-jiji, why are we going?" asked an excited Naruto.

The Hokage smiled and said, "Because, I am hoping to form an alliance with suna, bringing peace to both our countries."

Naruto nodded the he asked more questions, such as what was suna like, how long till they got there, etc. the Hokage happily answered all the questions.

When they arrived in suna, they were greeted at the gates by the Kazekage, and his 3 children.

"Ah, welcome to suna hokage-dono, I do hope your journey was not too bad. These deserts can after all, be harsh." Said the Kazekage.

"Not at all Kazekage-dono, it was fine. Allow me to introduce Uzumaki Naruto." Said the Hokage.

The Kazekage nodded his head and introduced his children, "this is my eldest daughter, Temari. The middle child is Kankuro, and the youngest is Gaara."

When all was said and done, the Hokage took Naruto to his hotel and told him this is where he will be staying. He was of course allowed to go exploring.

**That night.**

Naruto, ever restless, decided to go out and do some more exploring. While looking around, he was amazed at way the buildings were built. He went along the north wall and walked around, wanting to see how big the village was compared to Konoha. When he was walking, he head a creek, he stopped, and looked around, deciding it was safe, since it wasn't Konoha and he was safe here, he continued. Only for the floor to give out.

A small wooden door collapsed when Naruto stepped on it and he fell into a room. Dazed, he looks up to see another door slide into place over the opening, and the lights turn on automatically. He looks around and is surprised to see a large room filled with a variety of wooden parts and scrolls. There was a door on his right, and when he looked in, was filled with glass jars filled with various substances. He went back into the scroll/parts room, and found a large scroll on top of a pile. Curious, he picks it up and opens it.

_Hello._

_If you are reading this, then I have most likely died, or left the village. My name is Akasuna no Sasori. I am the greatest puppet master to ever rise from suna. I have left behind in this room my lasting legacy; here you will find parts to make puppets, scrolls detailing on how to make anything from normal combat puppets to human puppets. You will find poisons of all kinds and how to use them; you will learn how to use seals and the infinite wisdom they bestow upon us. This room will teach all I know, and you will either become a puppet master, or die trying._

Naruto was amazed at what he read. Here, in this very room, was the means he could use to become a great ninja. He wouldn't have to fear the villagers anymore. He smiled, this was perfect.

**One month later.**

The Sandaime was worried. The negations had gone on for a month, with the village council proving to be most bothersome. But at the same time, Naruto had gone missing, and he was worried without a doubt. The Kazekage was most eager to find the lad, seeing as how if the boy died in suna, it could lead to a major diplomatic incident.

The Sandaime had just returned to his room after another long day of searching. He was tired, worn-out, and sad, sad for he had failed to find the boy. There was a knock on his door, and when he got up to answer it, he was greeted with an interesting sight, an ANBU standing with Naruto.

Sarutobi scooped Naruto up into a hug and said, "Naruto, where have you been, I've been so worried. I thought you were dead." Said the aged Hokage.

Naruto had tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just I was out training. I didn't mean to scare you."

Upon the word training, Sarutobi looked at Naruto, pulled him into the room, did a few hand seals to perform a privacy jutsu, and asked, "What kind of training Naruto?"

So, Naruto told him what he found, all he learned, and how he packed everything into storage scrolls. Naruto did leave some things out, such as human puppet technique. That would be revealed later. To say that Sarutobi was stunned would be like saying that Q of star trek was annoying, a complete understatement.

'_But'_ thought the Sandaime, _'he may finally able to protect himself.'_

When Sarutobi informed the Kazekage about Naruto being returned, the Kazekage were curious as to where the boy had gone to. The Sandaime lied and said he was kidnapped by bandits hoping to use him as ransom, but Naruto escaped. He then gave the directions of one of the camps his spies were aware of, so as to throw things off track.

On the way back to Konoha, Sarutobi closely watched Naruto. He could most certainly spot changes. For one, the boy was alert and taking in his surrounding with a keen eye. He had a posture of one ready to fight if need be. All very concerning, but he would worry about it once he returned to the village.

**Konoha, one week later, night time.**

Sarutobi watched quietly from the roof top of the building he was one, using all his skills in stealth. His target, Naruto. He was informed of a crowd of about 20 people heading to Naruto's place to kill the demon. He watched, ready to interfere and save Naruto if the need arises. But right now, he wanted to see what Naruto had learned in terms of puppetry.

Naruto watched from his window, he knew it was only a matter of time before the stupid villagers tried to attack him again. He unraveled a scroll, and a poof f smoke later, and a puppet was standing next to him. It was his first puppet. Not as strong as what he can make, but it was impressive none the less.

It was the color of wood, brown with a mopped brown hair. It had six arms attacked to it. (Think Kankuros Puppet.) He waited in his bedroom, when people started banging on his door.

"Open up demon, time to die!"

"Were going to finish what the 4th started."

"Tonight's the end for you!"

Were some of the shouts.

Naruto manipulated his strings. For this puppet he had to use both hands, but he was practicing everyday to try and use the puppet with only one finger.

When his door burst open, he was hiding in his closet, the people came running into the room, looking for the blond. What they failed to notice was six arms hiding in the shadows, with a blade extruding from each, but it was already too late. Naruto let loose, and the screams that were followed could be heard by the Sandaime on the roof. Nervous, he jumped down and ran to Naruto's apartment room. When he got there, he was met with a surprising sight. 20 dead civilians, and a smiling Naruto standing above their corpses. When Naruto lifted his head, he said, "next time they'll think twice."

**One month later.**

Sarutobi sighed, again. he was in the council room, with the council demanding Naruto die, again. This time, they were using the excuse of Naruto killing the 20 civilians last month, and another 6 this month, as a means to an end. Of course, Hyuuga Hiashi, the most neutral person in the village, and chief justice of the court system, reminded them again that it was self defense in Naruto killing those people, and a person defending themselves is not a crime. The council was furious at this news, well except a few people.

The Nara, Akimichi, yamanaka, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka were on Naruto's side.

The Uchiha, Haruno, the thirds former teammates, and the civilians were after Naruto's head.

No wonder he had a headache.

So, when the arguing for Naruto's death was put to an end, simply because the Naruto death squad had no legal options, went to the next agenda. Naruto's use of corpses by turning them into human puppets.

"It's distasteful! Disrespectful to turn a once human being into nothing but an abomination!" yelled the Haruno.

Again, it was Hiashi, who was looking in the Konoha law book, coughed to get attention. He then said, "according to the law, when a person tried to kill another person, and they fail, then the body belongs to killer. It quite clearly says for the fools present who cannot understand that if anyone tries to kill the boy, and the boy kills them, and then their bodies belong to him, no questions asked."

The council once again sighed in anger. Eventually the meeting came to a close when the Sandaime, having enough, said that if the issue is ever brought before the council again without due cause, then he will go to the fire lord and have the council disbanded permanently. Needless to say that shut them up.

When he returned to his office, he sighed a sad sigh.

'_Naruto, I am truly sorry for having let the village force you to resort to this. Can you ever forgive me?'_

**Naruto's apartment.**

Naruto has changed since his return to the village. He was no longer the boy he used to be, he was now a cold, distant, uncaring individual. Having killed for the first time made him this way. He had learned, finally, that he would never earn the villages respect, no matter how hard he tried. So he settled for fear. However, that wasn't to say he was completely void of all emotion. He would smile around the Hokage, but that was it. He did experience some moments of happiness, such as his human puppets.

Since returning he had taken his time and put it all into puppetry, he wanted to be the best. His new goal was to become the greatest puppeteer on earth. That made him smile. His human puppets made him smile to, after trying and failing on making human puppets on the corpses of those who tried to kill him, he finally succeed. Of the 26 that tried to kill him, only 16 were puppets, he lost 10 of them due to mistakes, but he can safely say that he now has mastered the art, to some degree. He still had a lot to learn, that he knew, after all, he was only 4; it would take years before he can become a true master.

Right now, he was using a henge, which he had learned from the scrolls, to change his appearance to that of a 20 year old man with brown hair and brown eyes. He had saved his money and was on his way to visit the landlord.

When he arrived at the man's house, he knocked on the door, when it opened he was greeted with a fat man with balding hair.

Yeah, what can I do for ya?" he asked.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a business proposition for you. You see, I am interested in buying one of the buildings you own." Said Naruto in a fake voice.

The fat man straightened and welcomed Naruto in, who took a seat in a chair.

"Ok, what building do you want, and what do you have to offer." Said the landlord.

"I want the demon apartment." Said Naruto.

The man paled, he knew he was talking about Naruto's apartment building; it was a five story tall building with 152 rooms. Naruto was also the only person living in t since no one wanted to live in the same building as the demon.

"Uh, you sure? You don't want something else?" said the man with nerverousness.

"I'm sure, think about it this way. If you give me the building, then people will no longer associate you with the demon, thereby increasing your business elsewhere." Said Naruto.

The man nodded at the logic, then he ran and got the deed, Naruto signed for it under a false name, and it was his. When Naruto returned, he then re-signed the deed with his real name, and then turned it in at the deeds office. Uzumaki Naruto was now the proud owner of a piece of crap apartment building, time to remodel.

**2 years later.**

The village was a bustling center of commerce and happiness, all except for the one building known as "The Demons Domain."

Naruto had thrown himself into his training; he was making new puppets as well, as well as training himself physically. He remolded his building to make nothing short of a fortress. He skill with traps and seals were fastly becoming unmatched, as his building was nothing short of a death trap. He had applied the most secure security seals he had from Sasori's scrolls on every window, door, every single possible entrance. He had gathered more human puppets, from the villagers that attacked him. A year ago he had learned about the Kyuubi. One of the villagers had let it slip; of course they were executed by a silver haired ANBU, who then took Naruto to the Hokage's office.

_**Flashback no jutsu.**_

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage, mouth agape.

"Is it true Oji-san? Am I really the kyuubi?" he asked.

The old man sighed, then said, "No, you're not the Kyuubi. The kyuubi was a demon, you are n o demon. What happened was that when the demon attacked, he could not be killed, after all, it is impossible to kill a biju, so the Yondaime sealed it. But a normal sealing would not do, for the demon could escape. It had to be a living vessel, and a newborn baby. That way the Childs chakra coils could mold with both human and demonic chakra. You are no demon Naruto, you are the jailor, and you're just as human as me. Never forget that."

"How come nobody ever told me?" he asked.

"Because Naruto, I made a law the day you were born. The law says that no one will ever speak of it; I did that in the hopes that you could make friends with your own generation and live a normal life. I failed to take into account the extreme of their hatred and blindness. The penalty for breaking the law was death." Was the reply.

Naruto sat there, in complete shock, the Sandaime lowered his head in shame.

Naruto then got up, walked up to Sarutobi, and gave him a hug.

"I may be cold now, but it's not your fault, it's theirs. They are stupid for not seeing the truth." Said Naruto.

The Sandaime smiled, glad Naruto doesn't blame him.

_**End flashback.**_

After that evening, Sarutobi gave Naruto his blessing to kill anyone who breaks the law, and to defend himself. He didn't want to do it, but he felt it was the best way to increase Naruto's chances of survival.

And because of that, Naruto's puppet collection went from 26, to 78. He had made all his human puppets guards of his fortress, so if his traps didn't get you, the puppets surely will. Naruto also managed to perfect creating human puppets with chakra. A team of chuunin tried to sneak into Naruto's home to kill him to avenge their families during the fox attack, and they all fell prey to Naruto's traps. So using their bodies, he was able to perfect creating ninja puppets, he was so happy that day.

But Naruto wasn't just working on human puppets; he was also working on various works of art, normal puppets. His second puppet was a beautiful work of art, and even made the Sandaime whistle in awe.

The puppet was colored a dark blue and red, with 4 angelic wings on its back. The wings each contained 1,000 senbon needles dipped in poison. On the puppets 2 arms, it had a flame thrower that could generate an A-class Katon technique. On its side was a samurai sword. (Think of Wing Zero from Gundam Wing endless waltz.)

It was a truly powerful weapon. His third puppet was a walking death machine, literally. After all, Naruto designed him after the Shinigami. It was dressed in a blood red cloak while wearing dark blue ninja pants and a dark blue shirt, it also had on a chuunin vest in dark, fiery orange. It had long, grey, mane like hair, with two horns coming out of its forehead and it had sharp like teeth. It wielded a long scythe as a weapon. Its teeth were actually a weapon as well; for they were laced with poison and anyone unlucky enough to get bitten by them were in for a nasty surprise. This one actually scared Sarutobi.

Naruto was quickly becoming feared in the village, and he was happy with that. It meant less attacks.

Naruto no longer need an ANBU escort, but they would check on him every once in a while just in case. But only in public, none were stupid enough to try going into his building.

**Hokage's mansion.**

Sarutobi sat in his study drinking tea, while watching Naruto, who was sitting in front of him. Naruto had his Shinigami puppet behind, as a personal guard. "So, Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?

Naruto replied, "ji-san, I need your help. Can you teach me about advanced seals?"

Sarutobi looked shock, but covered it very quickly. "Advanced seals Naruto? Aren't you a little young for that?"

"But ji-san, I already know seals." Said Naruto.

The old Hokage sighed, and then said, "Ok Naruto, how about you show me everything you know about seals, then I'll make my decision."

Naruto smiled, which brought a smile to the old man. So Naruto spent the past several hours going over everything he knew about seals from Sasori's scrolls. To say Sarutobi was surprised would be an understatement. When all was done, he told Naruto.

"Ok, give me a minute." He got up and went through his scroll library, which was massive. He came back with 2 dozen scrolls under his arms.

"These Naruto, are scrolls all about Fuin jutsu. From what I've seen tonight, you are more than prepared for it."

Naruto smiled, a true smile, which brought a tear to the Hokage's eye.

**3 years later.**

It had been 3 years since Naruto had started to learn more about Fuin jutsu. He had delved into it like nothing else before. As a matter of fact, he only had time to create one other puppet because he was so busy.

The puppet was one of his better ones. It was tall, about 6ft 4in, with long silvery hair that went down to its lower back and he had green eyes. He was dressed in a leather outfit with a leather cloak and silver shoulder pads. He carried a long samurai sword called Masamune. On his left shoulder was a single black wing. (For those that guessed it was Sepheroth, a bonus point to you.)

Naruto had even made its skin look human, even though it wasn't. It required a complicated series of seals that gave off a permanent illusion of being human. It also happened to have been the first puppet to feature that illusion.

It was currently 12 midnight in Konoha, and we can see Naruto covered completely in black moving across the landscape. He stops in front of a large Crypt. He spies a single ANBU guarding the door. He quickly shoots off a senbon tipped in a sleeping poison. The man would be asleep for several hours and would wake up with a massive headache. Naruto had timed this perfectly, for months he had been watching the rotation schedule. He walked up to the door, and spotted several different types of security seals; he pulled out his brush and inkwell and started to draw the counter seals. These counter seals would temporarily de-activate the security seals, and then when they were done they would break apart and disappear, leaving no trace of forced entry.

With that done, he slowly opens the door and steps inside. He smiles when he sees what he's looking for, the 3 coffins of the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime Hokage's.

He walks over and places the more advanced counter security seals on the more advanced security seals. He then opens the lids and finds the 3bodies of the Hokage's, all under the most advance of preservation jutsu. He pulls out the bodies and seals all 3 of them into a scroll, then he unseals 3 bodies of dead ninja that had the balls to try and kill him, Sepheroth made quick work of them. He then places advanced illusion seals on the bodies, making them appear like the Hokage's, then he puts the lids back on, steps outside, making sure the coast is clear, closes the door, give's the antidote to the ANBU and leaves. As far as the ANBU guard is concerned, he fell asleep on the job again.

Naruto makes his way back home, then to his secret laboratory hidden underneath his home. He unseals the bodies and gets to work, remembering what Sasori said about ninja corpses.

Flashback.

_To my pupil. _

_One of the most guarded secrets in the ninja world is that when a ninja dies, there body can be used to learn techniques from. That is why the body is always burned on the battlefield. We can apply the same thing here; when you empty the corpse of its necessities, you can then examine them later on to learn the same techniques that they had used while alive. A very useful bit of advice, if the body used seals as a means of performing a jutsu, then you cannot learn the secrets of that jutsu, for the secret is in the seal, not the body. But since there are almost no seal masters in the world anymore, you shouldn't worry. Now, below you will find instructions of how to find out the secrets of said body._

End flashback.

Yes, because of that, Naruto had learned much over the years from the ninja he had killed; he learned the basics of Katon jutsu, Suiton, tsuchi, and Raiton jutsu. Nothing advanced, but it was a start. He also learned how to walk up trees, walk on water, all kinds of basic chakra control exercises, which essential for him to have to use his puppets.

It was a very exhausting 4 days later that Naruto stood triumphant, he had done it, he had the 3 pat Hokage's of Konoha as his puppets. He then wrote a seal on his arm titled 'Kage', and sealed them into his right arm, much safer than a scroll. Now, to write down all the jutsu he learned, he smiled a dark smile, they were virtual treasure trove knowledge.

**1 month later.**

Sarutobi made his way to Naruto's house, he was angry, yet happy. He had informed the council of his intention to enroll Naruto into the ninja academy, but the council tried to say no, even with the aid of the clans that supported Naruto, it was hopeless, until Hyuuga Hiashi arrived.

After opening his book of law, while smiling, he calmly stated that if any member of the village wanted to become a shinobi, then they were allowed to enroll in the academy. Sarutobi smiled; sometimes he just loved that guy.

So he was knocking on Naruto's door, and after being led in, he was taken to Naruto's living room, and he was told he would join the academy.

Sarutobi smiled as he watched Naruto bounce around the room in joy. Of course, he knew Naruto was already a fine ninja, perhaps high chuunin, low Jounin, but he still had to attend in order to advance. It was at times like these that he really loved his job.

A/N: ok, let me explain a few things so no one gets confused.

1: Naruto's relationship with the Hokage. While in the story Naruto is cold and unforgiving, the Hokage was the first person to acknowledge him for him, so he will let the coldness slip and be his old self around the Hokage. Also, the Hokage will be helping naruto, and for a good reason. After witnessing for so long at the behavior of the village, the Hokage feels disgust and feels naruto has a right to defend himself from any and all threats.

2: the Hokage puppets, yes, Naruto has the 3 kages as his puppets, but there are limitations. For one, while he knows their jutsu, he can't really use them yet because he has no training. Also, Naruto will learn the Rasengan early, but he has a good excuse when he has to explain it. Also, the reason I put the seal thing in the puppets was so Naruto could not learn the Hiraishin. He has not learned it, and I'm not sure he ever will, he's a puppet user after all. The Yondaime cannot use Hiraishin as a puppet.

3: overpowering Naruto: I am not overpowering him, the logic is simple, if Itachi can be made an ANBU at the same age of Naruto, then Naruto can still be strong without being overpowered.

, also, I've decided to have what I call a Puppet corner. If people submit to me their ideas for a puppet, then I will pick the best one and post it here in the author's notes. That's it, if anyone has questions, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: King of Puppets

Chapter 2.

**Naruto's home.**

Naruto was making his way down to the basement, then the sewers of his home. Since he had received the news that he would be joining the academy in 1 month, he felt the need to try and find an opportunity to test out his kage puppets in battle, for once he started school he would be too busy.

By hanging out in bars under a Henge, he had learned the location of 3 bandit camps, all within perfect of distance from the village to try out his puppets. The reason he was in the sewers was because it was the only way to escape the village without the Hokage knowing.

After a couple hours, Naruto had finally arrived at the camp. It was situated in a large field covered in pitched tents and camp fires. He bit his thumb and rubbed the blood on the tattoo on his left arm, the Kanji for 'first'. There was a poof of smoke and emerged the Shodai clad in his armor. Naruto attached his chakra strings using one finger.

It started with the first running into the camp killing the bandits as he went. As the rest of the camp began to mobilize, he did a quick hand seal and said, "Mokuton: Forest of Death!"

Dark, grey roots emerged from the ground and as they grew in size, so did there thorns. The roots upturned tents and skewered bandits. They began to run, but with a shift of chakra the shodai directed the roots to kill the escapes, so no word could be spread about what happened here. When the massacre was done, Naruto entered the field with the shodai walking behind him. After doing a quick survey, and picking up any valuables that survived, Naruto went on to the next camp.

By the time he returned to Konoha, it was morning. He went through the sewers, climbed up into his basement, took a shower and went to bed with a big smile on his face. His puppets were better than anticipated.

The Nidaime had destroyed his camp with a tsunami, and the Yondaime had decimated his with wind jutsu, especially the Rasengan. Naruto had trouble with the Yondaime at first, because the man's natural speed was far greater than anticipated, but after much practice, he managed to get it down.

**1 month later.**

Naruto walked silently with the Sandaime to the academy, Sepheroth following close behind. You'd think he was an independent person, but upon closer look you can see Naruto's index finger twitch with every action of the puppet. Once they made their way to the classroom, Naruto gave the old man a hug, and then entered. He chose to sit in the back, right next to a kid with a pineapple haircut.

Not too long after a chuunin entered the room, he was tall with the same haircut as the kid beside Naruto, whom he learned was Shikamaru, and he had a scar across his nose.

"Hello all, my name is Umino Iruka, and I will be your teacher for the next 4 years. I will like to start this class by calling role, then going over what will be expected of you in this academy."

"…Nara Shikamaru."

"Here." Said the kid with a lazy voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Iruka.

"Here" replied Naruto in a cold tone. He was surprised when he saw that Iruka didn't react at all.

Once roll was done, Iruka proceeded to give the children a lecture on the fundamentals of being a shinobi. Naruto quickly became bored so he started to day dream about future puppets.

**Unknown location.**

Danzo sat in his chair in his secret underground lair, looking at the young man kneeled in front of him.

"Sai, I have new orders for you. That Uzumaki child is becoming strong, I want you to try and recruit him to our cause, if he refuses, then you are to kill him, understood?" said Danzo.

"Hai Danzo-sama." Replied Sai.

**Later that evening.**

Naruto was not amused, not in the least. After class, he found a note by his building asking him to be on training ground 7 at midnight. It was midnight, and he was there, alone.

Suddenly a young man appeared; Naruto noted that he was dressed in ANBU garb.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and the man continued, "My name is Sai, and I have a proposition for you. I work for a man in this village known as Danzo; he is a strong individual who can give you great power. I am here extending an offer, join him, and you can have all the power you want."

"And what if I refuse?" asked Naruto.

"Then you will die." Came the simple reply.

Naruto smiled a predatory smile, "well then do your worst."

Sai sighed and pulled out his sword. He disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Naruto, ready to kill him from behind, only to find a ling silvery sword blocking his.

Sai's eyes widened at the sight of a man with long silvery hair blocking his strike with little to no effort.

"Sai, I would like to introduce you to Sepheroth, one of my most powerful puppets." Said Naruto.

Sai, realizing that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought, jumped back and pulled out an ink brush, this caught Naruto attention. He watched as Sai quickly drew 5 large bears, all made of ink. Now he really had Naruto's attention.

The bears ran and attacked Sepheroth, only for him to twist and slice through 3 bears on a single swing. He ran after Sai, cutting down the 2 bears with ease. Sai jumped into the trees, hoping to use the darkness as a means of escape. He ran as fast as he could, he had never expected the child to be so strong. He drew a large dragon that rose above the trees and had it attack the puppet. Sepheroth jumped into the air and turned to his side, allowing the dragons head to pass him by, he then twisted in the air and landed on its back. He reversed the grip on his sword and stabbed the dragon; he then dragged the sword up the body to the head, where Sai was located.

Sai could only watch as his ink weapons were disposed of with such ease. Not even most ROOT members could do that!

He jumped off the dragon and landed on a branch below and watched as Sepheroth jumped off the dragon as it dispersed in the mist. Sai looked up and watched Sepheroth flip in midair with the full moon behind him, giving him a look of grace. Sai this time decided it would be wise to cut his losses and run.

He ran as fast as he could, but it paled in comparison to Sepheroth speed. He ducked a sword slice and when he looked up he saw the puppet had disappeared. He was scared. Fear was an emotion he had not felt in a long time. He didn't time to ponder when a sword erupted from his chest. He looked down and the blood covered sword, and realized it was his blood. Naruto walked up to Sai, and spoke.

"Puppets are truly amazing pieces of artwork no?"

The last words Sai heard before darkness took him was, "you will make a fine puppet indeed."

Naruto returned to his home, with the body of Sai and took him to his puppet creation room, his unique ink abilities might come in handy.

**Unknown location.**

WHAM!

The ROOT member in front of Danzo jumped when the old man slammed his fist on his desk.

"Care to repeat that?" he asked.

"Sir, Sai was killed in action, but his body was never found, just a large amount of his blood. We believe that the Uzumaki wishes to make him a puppet." Said the ROOT member.

Danzo sat back in a huff, Sai was a valuable member.

"We will observe the Uzumaki, in 4 years time we will approach him again, and if he refuses, I want the entire division sent to kill him." he said.

**1 year later.**

Darkness, blood, death, entrails. That was the sight that greeted Naruto as he entered the Uchiha compound. The reason he was here was because he wanted to do some research on the sharingan, wondering if it could copy the movements of his puppets. This was certainly unexpected.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto turned towards the scream, and ran to the main house of the Uchiha main branch. He carefully stepped into the shadows and watched as Uchiha Itachi stepped out of the house. He watched as the man jumped onto the roofs and ran. Naruto then quickly made his way into the home, and made his way to what he assumed was the master bedroom. He found a young boy named Sasuke, the same one from his class, unconscious on the floor.

He walked over to the adult bodies and turned them over. The man, whom Naruto recognized as Uchiha Fugoku, '_bastard was one of the ones who called for my execution.'_ Thought Naruto.

He then turned over the body of the girl and found it was Uchiha Mikoto, the mother of Sasuke.

'_I remember her.'_ Thought Naruto in surprise.

**Flashback.**

A 3 year old Naruto walked down the street of the market place, dirty and hungry. He had just been thrown out of a store, and the villagers were sending him hate filled glares, _'why? Why me? What have I done to them? I mean, I'm a good boy, I've never hurt anyone.'_ He thought with sadness.

Looking at his feet as he walks, just to avoid the glares, he bumps into someone and falls down. He immediately gets into the feat position awaiting the usual beating. Suddenly he feels hands on his shoulder lifting him up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't watch where I was going." Said a kind voice.

Naruto looked at her wide eyed only to see her smile.

She looks at his cloths, then she notices him staring at the groceries in her arms. Smiling, she pulls out an apple and gives it to the boy.

Naruto takes the apple in surprise, then he takes a good look at her. Her long, silky black hair, pale complexion and black eyes. '_Wow, she's like an angel.'_ He thought.

It was then and there that Naruto developed his first childhood crush.

**End flashback.**

Naruto looked at her pale complexion and sighed, '_she hasn't aged a day.'_

Determined Naruto pulls out a scroll and seals her in it, he then goes to a nearby fireplace and takes a pile of ashes and puts them in her place, hoping people will believe she was burned.

He then silently and quickly made his way out of the house and back to his house via sewer. He had plans for Mikoto; he was going to make her immortal.

**3 days later.**

Naruto walked back into his house after returning from the academy, which he learned was on hold for the next week, so that all resources could be used for a full blown investigation onto what has been named, "The Uchiha Massacre."

As he walked in, he went into his room and laid down, his door opened and in walked Mikoto, Naruto had made her a puppet, but she was not a combat puppet. No, she was going to be used to serve him, like a maid, or servant. When he remade her, he had tried a new seal that he had found, what the seal allowed was for the living body to continue to live, even after the person was dead. All Naruto had to do was apply the seal, fix up the stab wound that was directed at the heart, and she would live. Of course, like any living body, she would need nourishment, so he simply feed her once a week and the seal would take the nutrients and slowly distribute them around the body like a normal body. Of course, her mind was dead, and her soul gone, leaving the body, which is all Naruto required. He had her have that smile he loved so much permanently etched on to her face. She could still change facial expressions, but he liked the smile so much he had it kept on most of the time. Also Naruto couldn't help but have a thrill upon seeing her naked body.

Yes readers, our favorite puppet master, Uzumaki Naruto, is a pervert, although a closet one. After all, it would ruin his reputation if word of his perverseness got out. (a/n: no Naruto did not have sex with the puppet, yes he is able to do so because it is a living body, but he's still freaking 10yrs old. That would be wrong, oh so wrong.)

Mikoto was currently dressed in a French maid outfit, showing off those lovely legs. He giggled just like a certain masked, one eyed Jounin.

**2 weeks later.**

Uchiha Sasuke sat under the tree at the academy, brooding, and planning his revenge on his brother Itachi. This was how Naruto found him, and it was just the perfect time to.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san, but I would like to make you an offer." Said Naruto.

Sasuke looked up, intrigued, he knew all about Uzumaki Naruto. Rumor had it he could kill a squad of Jounin; he also knew the boy had legendary skills in the art of killing. So when he spoke, people listened. Luckily, or unluckily, depends on how you look at it, Sasuke was alone, with Naruto the killer, creepy.

"I have recently become aware that you wish to kill your brother right?" Naruto asked.

He saw Sasuke's eyes flash with anger, Naruto had him.

"I am willing to offer you and opportunity to train in how to kill your brother, on one condition." He said.

"What's the condition?" asked Sasuke with curiosity.

"When you kill your brother, I want his body to use as a puppet." Said Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened, this was clearly unexpected.

"Why do you want his body?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple, your brother is a powerful ninja, his skills, even without the sharingan are beyond amazing, he will make a powerful puppet." Answered Naruto.

Sasuke thought about it, then replied, "Yes."

Naruto smiled, then pulled out a piece of paper, it was a contract.

"Unfortunately your word is not enough. I will need you to sign this in blood. That way you neither of us can go back on it." Said Naruto.

Sasuke signed, he bit his thumb and signed the paper, if it would help him kill his brother, then he would do it.

Naruto smiled and said, "good, tomorrow is Saturday, meet me at training ground 7 at 6am and we will begin your training."

**Next morning.**

Sasuke arrived as planned, and he found Naruto sitting by 3 tree stumps. He walked up and stood in front of Naruto, waiting.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled; he pulled out an ink brush and instructed Sasuke to sit next to him.

"I am going to draw a set of seals on each of your arms and legs. They are called gravity seals and will help you in your training. You see, taijutsu masters use weights to put constant stress on their muscles, so that as they eat, train, sleep, etc. they will constantly grow stronger, and the stronger you grow the more weights you add, thus making you stronger. But the secret lies in taking the weights off, when you do that, your physical strength and speed can be increased by a hundred times."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that and Naruto continued.

"These gravities seals act in the same way, the only difference being is that you don't have to add weights which will be cumbersome." He finished.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto drew the seals, when he was done he did a hand seal and Sasuke fell flat on his face. He slowly drew himself up and leaned against the tree.

"Now Sasuke, the reason I am training you in taijutsu is simple. You see, your brother is renowned for copying thousands of jutsu, so I have some to the conclusion that you will be unable to match him in a jutsu fight, because the odds of him knowing the counter to any jutsu you use are high. However, you can still become physically stronger and faster than him, if you are able to achieve such feats, then your brother will be no match for you."

Sasuke nodded as he listened intently.

"Now Sasuke, time to begin your training." Said Naruto with a sadistic smile that would make Ibiki jealous.

**One month later.**

One month has passed since Sasuke started training, and Naruto could tell that he was meeting up to his expectations. After dismissing the Uchiha, Naruto made his way to his house to prepare for the nights op. after dressing in his sneaky cloths, he went straight for the Hokage's tower. After suitably distracting the ANBU guarding the scroll room, he snuck in evading the traps with ease.

After 5 minutes he found what he was looking for, the Yondaime notes on all the seals he ever created. Naruto set about taking the scrolls and sealing them into another scroll for easy travel. When he was done, he left the building before the ANBU could return and made his way home.

When he returned, he unsealed the scrolls and started to sort them by order of importance. During his sorting, he came across 2 _very_ interesting seals, the first was a slave seal, and the second was the Shiki Fuin. He smiled, he had hit the treasure trove. Deciding that the fox was ok being sealed, he went for the slave seal.

_The slave seal, by the Yondaime._

_The slave seal is a very difficult seal to perform, for it requires someone to place a seal on a person's brain without killing them or leaving any visible scars. The purpose of the seal is that when applied, it will make a person completely loyal to you, no matter how much they hate you. You can make them kill, you can have sex with them, or if you're really sadistic, you can have them running around the village in a pink tutu singing show tunes. Oh the agony. However, you can also use the seal as a way to get a person to spy for you, needless to say this was very useful during the war. The instructions are listed below._

Naruto smiled, oh, this was indeed difficult, but the rewards were beyond amazing. He could have a spy in every village in the elemental countries, oh the wealth of information he could gather.

**2 years later.**

Naruto was enjoying life.

He was currently spending his semester break in a city not far from the leaf village, all the while looking for a suitable subject to try his slave seal on. It took 2, agonizing years, but he had mastered the seal, now all he had to do was field test it.

As he was walking by a small café, he decided to get a small lunch. After sitting down and ordering, he heard 2 old women discussing something very interesting.

"Did you hear about Kara?" said 1.

"No, what happened?" asked 2.

"Well, a man had entered her home and killed her parents, little brother, and tried to attack her. She managed to defend herself by stabbing the man with a knife, killing him. But in a last act of desperation he knocked her down some stairs, putting her into a coma; she's at the hospital now recovering." Said 1.

Naruto, intrigued, and slightly angered, took note of the girl's name and after finishing his lunch, paid and went to the hospital.

When he found the girls room, a Kara Kent, (no relation to superman and not a crossover). Naruto entered.

As he walked up to the bed, he couldn't help by admire her beautiful body, she had long blond, curly hair that went past her shoulders, a nice set of D-cup breasts, and he guessed she was about 5ft 11in.

He walked up to her, and pulled back her eyelids to take a look, noting the glassy eyed appearance, he placed his hand on her head and sent a small chakra pulse, waking her.

"Mmm, what?" she asked.

She opened her eyes and had to close them again because of the light, after a few minutes she was able to open them again. She looked around, noticing she was in a hospital. She turned her head to the right and spotted Naruto, she quickly adopted a look of fear and asked, "a-are you here to finish me off?"

Naruto looked at her and replied, "no, I am a simply shinobi that had overheard about your fate. I have decided to come here to help you."

She looked at him, and then asked, "Will you kill the man's friends? He had helped that night, all I ask is that you kill them."

Naruto nodded and she continued, "I also want you to help me forget."

Naruto looked at her in confusion and she elaborated, "I have heard tales of shinobi, of how you can manipulate the mind and body. I ask that you help me forget what happened, and in return I will offer myself to you. My mind, body and soul. I'll be your servant or your wife, anything, just help me forget." She broke down crying.

Naruto reached over and lifted her head to gaze into her eyes, "I will help you."

**2 hours later.**

After getting the names and descriptions of the men who attacked Kara, Naruto had easily tracked them down at their hideout. He decided that it would be best to send in Shinigami for the assassination mission.

"How long are we going to wait?" said one man?

"Not long, tonight we will sneak into the hospital and kill her before she wakes." Said the second.

There was a small creak, and the two people stood, their eyes widened when they saw the demon walk forth from the shadows. Before they could react the god of death beheaded them both with his scythe.

**Hospital.**

Naruto stood in the room of Kara, he was about to perform the slave seal on a human body, and it required intense concentration.

He drew the seal on her arm, and applied chakra to it, he watched as the seal broke apart and entered her blood stream. He closed his eyes and focused on directing the seal through the blood to her brain, when the seal materialized on her brain, Naruto channeled chakra into it.

He opened his eyes and watched as her eyes adopted a glassy look before returning to normal. She looked at him and asked, "How can I help Naruto-sama."

A/N: here's the second chapter. Just so people know, I based Kara Kent on Laura Vandervoort, a link to a picture of her is in my profile. Also, I have decided to age Naruto and the others a bit, so when they graduate from the academy, they will be 14yts old. There will also be lemons in this story, but I will clearly note them and give instructions on where to find them since I can't post them on this site. This is hopefully the last of fast timeline progression. Next chapter will go more slowly since they will be graduating from the academy. I would also like to note that this is the last month of the semester in collage, so I will be very busy, I don't know when I'll update any of my stories, but I will try my hardest. Once the semester is over and I get my semester break, I'll write as much as I can so I can update faster. Thank you for your patience.

Now, onto the

PUPPET CORNER.

I would like to thank all the people who sent me ideas, there were so many I lost count, and I fully encourage for people to send me more. So, for this chapter, I have selected a winner based on comedic potential.

The Anti-Pervert Puppet.

Idea based on the idea proposed by monkeys are awesome.

There are 2 versions, a beautiful brunette with large DD breasts and a shaved vagina. Acts like she is turned on and willing to be your slave, used to expose the perverts that fight you, or just to embarrass someone, most commonly used on Iruka, Sandaime, Kakashi and jiraiya.

The other version is a male version, used to ward off fan girls.

Sounds funny no?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The Puppet King.

Chapter 3.

**2 years after last chapter.**

Uzumaki Naruto, age 14, sat in the back of the classroom next to Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. If one were to look at the group of boys, you would see them all scowling.

Why would all the boys be scowling,

simple,

fan girls.

It wasn't long before a club of Sasuke fan girls was formed, and Sasuke, being desperate to escape their clutches, ended up hiding with the boys of the class.

The girls, being stupid, all thought they were friends, so clubs for all the guys was eventually formed. Even Naruto, the "demon spawn" had a club to call his own. He hated it with a passion.

So, to escape the fan girls, the guys all asked Naruto to help them. Naruto, of course, had an idea. He had to build a puppet suitable to distract them while they ran off. It was a second Sepheroth puppet, only nude, with enlarged genitalia.

The making of that puppet had seriously disturbed Naruto, so to make sure he wasn't a yaoi man, he had a sex marathon with Kara and Mikoto. He was very pleased.

Right now, they all sat, watching the front of the class room. Even the girls were quite, for today, was the dreaded Genin exams.

Iruka came out and started to call off names.

**30 minutes later.**

All that was left was Naruto, and Ino. Ino was sending heart fill gazes at Naruto, Naruto was fingering a poison senbon.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Called Iruka.

Naruto got up, and walked into the room, where he saw Iruka and Mizuki waiting for him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Mizuki, he didn't trust the man. Iruka gave Naruto a smile, Naruto trusted Iruka, but not completely. Naruto did give the guy credit, he is trying to reach out to him, and he even bought Naruto ramen, who of course couldn't refuse.

"Naruto, the test is for you to make 3 Bunshin." Said Iruka.

Naruto nodded, then he formed a hand seal and 3 mizu Bunshin appeared.

"You fail!" shouted Mizuki.

Iruka however disagreed, "I think not Mizuki, I never specified what type of Bunshin to make. As senior instructor, I say he passes."

After receiving his head band, Naruto walked out and met Sasuke, who nodded. If one were to look at them, they would think that they were friends, of course the two boys denied, "We are business partners." Was the most likely response.

**Naruto's house.**

Naruto walked into his house, and walked into his living room where he collapsed into his lazy boy recliner.

"Anything I can do for you naruto-sama?" asked Kara as she walked in with her smile.

Naruto smiled at her, aside from the Sandaime, and Iruka, she was the only one to see him smile.

"Sit on my lap." He ordered.

She came up and did so, Naruto then leaned his face into her hair.

"I like you hair, it smells of strawberries. Have I ever told you that?" asked Naruto.

Kara smiled, "everyday naruto-sama."

"Please, don't call me naruto-sama, just Naruto is fine." He said.

"Ok, Naruto."

They sat there for a few moments, Naruto enjoying her company. He didn't know why, but whenever she was with him, he would feel warmness in his heart, it was…odd. But it was nice.

"Tomorrow is the day. The day I might die." He said, Kara continued to listen.

"I know that this Danzo will not leave me be until he is killed. Tomorrow is the only day he can strike, for I am no longer under the protection of the Third, and not yet under the protection of a Jounin sensei, legally anyways. He will attack, for if it was I in his shoes, I would do the same." Said Naruto.

"Then you should get prepared, I'll go prepare your battle armor." Replied Kara as she got up to leave.

**Academy next day.**

Naruto sat in class waiting for Iruka.

Iruka entered and gave a long boring speech about life as a ninja, loyalty to ones village, blah, blah.

Then he started calling out teams,

"…team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Um, sensei, how come Sakura gets the top 2 boys in class?" asked a jealous Ino.

"The reason is because Naruto has the worst written grades, but the best practical, Sasuke is the Rookie of the year, and Sakura got the best written grades but the worst practical in class. It's to even things out." Answered Iruka.

Once the rest of the teams were announced, they all waited for their sensei's.

**3 hours later.**

Sasuke and Naruto were angry, so angry Sakura had hidden behind a desk for safety.

Suddenly the door opened and, "hello."

THUMP.

Kakashi looked up from the floor when he ducked and noticed a kunai and a senbon imbedded in the door, right where his head used to be.

"My first impression of you is…I don't like you. Meet me on the roof." With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

When they arrived on the roof, they sat cross-legged in front of Kakashi.

"Ok, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Said Kakashi.

"How about you go first sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm. Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like few things, dislike many things, I have no dreams for the future and my hobbies are private." Came the answer.

'_All we learned was his name.'_ they all thought.

"You go." Said Kakashi pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my like included training, reading, and more training, my dislikes included fan girls, my hobbies include training, my ambition is to kill my brother and revive my clan." Said Sasuke.

"Ok, you next blonde." Said Kakashi pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes include making new puppets, training, and having hot sex with my 2 women. My dislikes include the village and almost everyone in it. My hobbies included training, making puppets, and having sex with my 2 girls. My dreams for the future are to either get respect from the village, or burn it to the ground. Whichever comes first." Was the reply.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke raise eyebrows at his introduction.

"Next you pinky." Said Kakashi to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes include," looks at Naruto and Sasuke, who glare back, "um, I also like reading. My dislikes include Ino-pig! My dreams for the future are, um." Looks at the boys again.

'_Great. I have a revenge obsessed brooder, a fan girl, and a perverted puppet maker who dreams of destroying the village. Why do I get all the freaks?'_ thought Kakashi.

"Well, ok, meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 for a survival exam. And before you ask, this test is used to decide which genin are allowed to continue, for the test has a 66 percent failure rate. Good luck!" finished Kakashi.

Once he left, everyone went their different ways.

When Naruto arrived home, he went to his puppet room and loaded up on all his puppets. Kara walked in carrying Naruto's armor. Naruto had procured some ANBU armor and he had made special modifications. For one, it was covered in special seals that held deadly traps for anyone who got near him. It also was resistant to most fire techniques, even A-rank techniques. He stripped down to his boxers and Kara helped him get the armor on. After that, Naruto gave her a deep kiss, before departing into the night.

**Konoha forest.**

Naruto had spotted Iruka pursuing Mizuki into the forest; of course Naruto knew Mizuki was trying something. He had overheard, Mizuki talking about stealing something, so he gave pursuit.

Once he spotted Mizuki in the clearing, he couldn't but listen into the conversation.

"You can't stop me Iruka, I'll take this scroll, and with it I'll gain unlimited power!"

"I won't let you Mizuki!" said Iruka with determination.

"Neither will I." said Naruto.

They were surprised to see Naruto enter the clearing, "hello Mizuki, nice night isn't it?"

Mizuki glared, then he suddenly smiled, "hey kid, do you know why everyone hates you?"

"You mean the kyuubi? Yes, I do know about him." said Naruto as if it were a pleasant conversation.

Iruka didn't look surprised, but Mizuki did, then he glared and said, "You can't beat me! I know that those rumors are lies, lies spread to protect you. But it won't work on me!" yelled Mizuki as he charged.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, then using a small amount of his speed, appeared behind Mizuki and slit his throat. Mizuki fell dead, and Naruto put a preservation jutsu on him to use as a puppet later.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.

Naruto and Iruka turned to find an old cripple man walked into the clearing, "ah, Naruto, I see you have grown."

Naruto glared hard at the man, and Iruka stiffened a bit.

"Danzo, what displeasure." Said Naruto.

"I have come here to re-offer a position in my organization. I take it you decline?" asked Danzo.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" said Naruto sarcastically.

Danzo frowned, then he snapped his fingers and 80 ROOT members appeared.

"Well then I'm afraid you have to die." Said Danzo.

Iruka pulled out a kunai, ready to fight. Naruto unsealed Shinigami, Sepheroth, angel, and karasu. Naruto had purposely left his ninja puppets to guard Kara, in case she was attacked.

Naruto jumped into the trees to hide while his puppets fought.

**Karasu.**

Karasu jumped and opened all his elbow joints unleashing dozens of poison senbon, catching several ANBU off guard, before the dispersed. He dislocated 4 of his arms and had them hide in the shadows as he ran through the darkness.

A ninja snuck up behind him and tried to decapitate him, only for the head to rise out of the body and stab the man in the chest. The arms came out of hiding to stab several more ANBU, all the blades sending poison into their systems.

**Sepheroth.**

Sepheroth jumped into the clearing, his hair waving around stabbing and entangling several of the ninjas. He took his sword and stabbed the ones in his hair, before his hair detached them.

He jumped into the air to avoid a fire jutsu and twirled around, stabbing several of the ninjas wit precise cutting.

He landed and jetted off into the darkness, hunting for more enemies.

**Shinigami.**

The puppet waited in darkness, watching his prey. Several ANBU walked by, cautiously looking around; when they turned their backs he whipped out his scythe and stabbed each on in the hearts. He jumped into the shadow of the next tree, waiting for more.

**Angel.**

Angel first started out by ambushing several large groups and pelting them with hundreds of poison senbon before moving off, leaving them to die.

Angel then whipped out its flame throwers and launched an enryuu endan in both directions, caching several off guard, frying them.

**Iruka.**

Iruka blocked a strike with his kunai and kicked the man in his stomach, then quickly ducking under a sword strike and stabbing his kunai into his throat.

Iruka took the sword from the dead ANBU and sliced off a head before blocking another strike.

He jumped over the swarming ANBU and leapt to find safer locations.

**Naruto.**

He ducked under a sword strike, then sent a senbon into the man's exposed arm. A group of ANBU entered the area and each attacked, Naruto countered by activating the seal on his chest armor, sending a hundred poison senbon in the rushing horde, he pressed another seal and 2 blades came out of his forearms.

He twirled in a circle slashing several men, all the while concentrating on keeping his puppets fighting.

Naruto jumped into a clearing with Iruka, Naruto had recalled all of his puppets. If Naruto had counted right, he may have killed about 40 ANBU, leaving another 40 alive.

They arrive and encircle the area, trapping Naruto and Iruka and his puppets. Naruto sighs; he may have to pull out the Kage's for this.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.

Danzo walks into the clearing, confidant his ANBU would protect him.

"I must say child, you have done well. Killing over half my force, you have indeed proven to be very powerful."

Naruto sneered, "Oh you'll just find I'm full of surprises, right Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded, "you will not win Danzo." He said.

Before Danzo could respond there was a black blur, knocking Danzo himself to the ground and several ANBU as well. When Naruto looked, he saw Sasuke standing with them.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"You are an important ally; I just can't let you up and die without completing my training." Came the response.

Danzo sat up and yelled, "KILL THEM ALL!"

The ANBU were about to comply, when Naruto smiled and twitched his fingers.

Shinigami appeared from the shadows right behind Danzo, and before anyone could react, stabbed a kunai in his heart.

All was stopped.

The ANBU watched as their leader fell, dead. Then they looked at his killer, a smiling Naruto, then one shouted, "KILL THEM FOR DANZO-SAMA!"

They all charged, only for a dozen to stop dead. They all looked around, and saw the Sandaime Hokage in battle armor standing in the clearing, with Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenei, and several loyal ANBU teams surrounding the clearing.

"I suggest you all surrender and face your punishment of treason, or you can all die here." Said the Hokage in a deadly voice.

The ROOT chose death, as the attack, they were easily wiped out.

**Hokage's office.**

Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka, along with the Jounin sensei's sat in the office, listening to the report that Naruto and Iruka gave. Once it was done, Sarutobi sighed and leaned back into his chair, he was about to speak when Naruto beat him to it.

"Sandaime-jiji, I want to know, how was it Iruka was able to stand on his own against ROOT?"

Sandaime smiled, then decided to let Iruka explain.

"The reason I did such a good job was because I was once an ANBU captain." Saied Iruka.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, which was rather comical.

"Well, you didn't think we would let the next generation of Ninjas be taught by some average chuunin did you? We only have the best teach you." Said the Sandaime with a chuckle.

Once the meeting was over, Naruto and the others were permitted to go and rest, for it was a busy night. But before Naruto went home, he went back to the clearing and created 50 Kage Bunshin, he instructed them to go and gather the bodies useable as puppets. Naruto then looked down at Danzo's corpse.

"I have plans for you old man."

**Naruto's house.**

After returning from a rather messy job, Naruto showered and climbed into bed. Not long after Kara cam in dressed only in lace panties and topless and climbed in next to Naruto. Naruto rolled over and rested his face into her breasts, he had a hard night, he deserved it.

**Next day, training ground 7.**

Naruto arrived at the training ground, only to find Sasuke and Sakura waiting. Naruto, deciding he had time, took a nap underneath a tree.

It was 3 hours later that Kakashi arrived, "hello all! Well, today I am going to give you a rather simple test. You see these 2 silver bells? Well, I want you to come get them from me, if you get a bell, you pass. Oh, and come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you won't succeed."

He then pulled out an alarm clock and set it on a stump, telling them they had an hour. They then vanished into the foliage.

'_Hmm. Sasuke and Naruto hide themselves well, Naruto definitely, but that's not unexpected. Sakura can do some work, but otherwise pretty good.'_

Kakashi then pulled out his perverted book and began to read. Only to realize he had Naruto on his team, the kid who killed almost 40 ANBU the other night, so he put it away, while crying silent tears.

'_Why did I get a psycho on my team?'_ he thought.

Naruto stayed hidden, and pulled out the shinigami. He watched as Sakura was put down with a d-class genjutsu.

'_Pathetic.' _He thought.

He then watched Sasuke de-activate his gravity seals and attack at lightning speed. But once he pulled out his sharingan it was over for Sasuke.

'_I'll need to up his gravity._ He thought.

He then sent shinigami into the field.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at seeing the death god.

Kakashi watched, waiting for the death god to make a move, when suddenly the ground exploded behind him and an ANBU puppet rose out ready to strike Kakashi with his sword.

He pulls out a kunai and blocks the sword, and then he ducks as a scythe flies over his head, cutting off a few hairs. He jumps back and watches as the 2 puppets regroup.

The 2 puppets then speed forward and slash and swing their weapons in his direction, Kakashi pulls out a second kunai and block both swings, and receive a double kick to the gut, knocking him back.

'_Best way to deal with a puppet is to cut the strings.'_ He thought. He then replaced himself with a kage Bunshin to distract the puppets while he snuck into the forest to find Naruto.

It wasn't far along that he found Naruto crouched on a tree directing his puppets. He gets an evil grin and sneaks up behind Naruto.

"Konoha ultimate taijutsu technique: 1000 years of pain!" and he then sends a force poke into Naruto's ass.

Only for Naruto to turn around and say, "Boom."

BOOM.

Kakashi was sent flying back into the clearing and he landed right in front of the 2 puppets, who were ready for him.

RING.

The alarm clock goes off and Kakashi says a mental thank you.

He looks at his students, Sasuke and Naruto sitting in front of a tree stump, with Sakura tied to one, with her head bowed with shame.

"Do you any of you have any idea what the true meaning of this test is?" asked Kakashi with frustration.

"Team work." Said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at him, "you knew the entire time didn't you?"

"Yes, I simply wanted to see how the others and myself would rate against you." Said Naruto.

Kakashi looked annoyed, '_I got played! That lousy son of a-'_

"Ok people, you can thank Naruto here for having you all pass. Meet me here tomorrow morning for missions and training." Finished Kakashi with a ticking eye as he disappeared in smoke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I see you have grown well, but I think it's time to up your training, I'm going to increase your gravity to 30 time the normal gravity, and I want you to do 1000 sit-ups, push-ups, chin-ups, squats, and run around the village 5 times, everyday. By then end of the month you should be seeing some results."

With that Naruto left, leaving a silently weeping Sasuke at the thought of the torture he called training.

**Hokage's tower.**

Kakashi sat in a chair, trying not to notice the looks of sympathy, and laughter, after telling how his test went. Once everyone was dismissed, the Hokage grew serious.

"Kakashi, I want you to keep a keen eye on both Naruto and Sasuke. They have secrets that are very dangerous." He said.

Kakashi saw the look in the old man's eye and asked, "What kind of secrets?"

Sarutobi sighed, and for a moment you could see the age on his face, Kakashi felt sympathy for the old kage.

"Sasuke has been training rather harshly, but recently he has become, shall we say, disturbed, distant, and at times angry. I don't even know why, for part of his anger is not even directed at Itachi, like it used to be. As for Naruto, well, Naruto has 3, very important, very powerful puppets at his disposal." Said Sarutobi.

"What kind of puppets?" asked Kakashi warily.

"Naruto has the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime as his puppets." Said Sarutobi.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "he has WHAT? How is that possible, what's the point?" asked Kakashi.

Sarutobi looked at him and replied, "The puppets have the same abilities as the Hokage's, which means if used in battle it would be like the actual Hokage fighting, not some puppet."

Kakashi looked stunned, then he asked, "What are we to do about this? Destroy them?"

"No. let Naruto have them; after all, he has yet to use them and seems content to use his normal puppets. Anyways, it's the least we can do considering the hell his life has been. Also, do not let him, or anyone else know that we know, as of now we are the only ones that know, let's keep it that way. He will reveal them when he deems necessary." Answered Sarutobi.

Kakashi sighed, only one day and already his team was proving to be troublesome.

**Naruto's house.**

Naruto walked in and headed straight to the bath, it was a large bath, enough to fit 7 people. He stripped down and climbed into the bubble bath. Yes, one of Naruto's secret passions was bubble baths.

Not long after, Kara comes in, strips down and climbs in and sits next to Naruto, and leans against him.

Naruto lies there, relaxing. He reaches over to grab Kara's head; he turns her his way and gives her a kiss, "please me."

**Lemon scene.**

**End lemon.**

After washing up and getting out, Naruto looks after his Kara as she limps back to his bead for a nap. He smiles, '_good thing I taught her that birth control jutsu.'_

A/N: well, that's chapter 3. Sorry about the fight scene against the ROOT, but I just couldn't get it to work properly. Yes, the Hokage knows about Naruto's puppets, how he found put will be revealed next chapter. As for the lemon, if you want to see it, go to adultfanfiction dot net and search for the name Shinn, it will be there. Only ask me for directions if you absolutely can't find it. Next chapter will have a NarutoxKaraxMitoko 3 way scene, yay!. I have decided that the official pairings for this story are Naruto with Kara, Mikoto, Yukie, and Yugito. No exceptions. Next chapter will detail the wave arc, and there will be several surprises' there. Also, I have decided to add more extreme elements to the adultfanfiction site that will not be found here, you'll have to look over there to see.

PUPPET CORNER.

The winner for this one is Kitsune-Taishou Kyuubi puppet.

The kyuubi puppet will start out as about the size of a human, with only one or two tails, and as naruto gets stronger and smarter, it will gain more tails, each tail controls an element. With the fur being made to spike up with poison covered mini spikes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: it has recently come to my attention that I have been receiving flames, well, to the flamers, I don't give a flying fuck what you think. I do not and will not justify why I do anything in my writing. This is FANFICTION it is a fucking story written for my enjoyment. I write because I like it, and you should be honored that I even allow you to read my works of art. I will not change things for people, unless they ask nicely.

Example: godricgryff, I have been reading your story and I found an error. I do not know if you meant it or not, but I thought I would point it out. (Insert error). I wish you well on your writing and hope you have a nice day.

That is what I want for people. If you can't be nice, then piss off!

Now on to nicer things, I have been receiving request from fans that I update some of my stories. I would like to say that because of collage finals I will be unable to write. On the date of December 7th, semester ends and I will write once again. Thank you for understanding. Also, after giving this much thought, I have decided to write another story. Don't fret, the reason I'm writing a new story is because one of my professors wants me to for a final project, so it's a win-win. Keep on the lookout for it; it will be a crossover between Naruto and the TV series Angel. Also, I have realized that I have more ideas then time to write, so I have gathered a list of the stories that take priority.

Priority stories.

Naruto and the village in the ice.

Harry potter and the Ori adventure.

Harry potter: life in serenity.

Harry potter: rise of Revan.

Naruto: the puppet king.

These are not arranged in any order, they are just my most important projects. Also, for my uncensored stories, I will be posting an account on ficwad soon, so keep a lookout on my profile, Thank you my true fans, now, on to the show!

Naruto: The Puppet King.

Chapter 4

Journey to Wave.

**2 weeks after exam.**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were not pleased. Neither was Kakashi.

The genin were not pleased because of all the d-rank missions they had to do, they wanted a challenge, something different. Kakashi was annoyed because of the team's lack of team work, and Sakura's fan girlness.

They stood in front of the Hokage, giving a report on the mission.

Sasuke and Naruto watched with glee as the daimyo's wife hugged her cat to death. Naruto leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "If we have to get that cat again, I'm turning it into an explosive puppet."

Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

Once they were done, they all went their separate ways.

Kakashi walked down the street heading to his favorite bar.

When he entered he joined Asuma, Kurenei, Gai, and Anko for drink.

"So, how's your team? Asked Kurenei.

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke are still the twisted, demented people they were before, but otherwise improving on their combat ability. Sakura on the other hand. She just doesn't get it, she never trains, all she does is chase Sasuke and try to make herself look pretty. Her fan girldom is going to get her, or someone else killed someday." He replied.

"Hey, I can help her." Said Anko.

Everyone looked at her in surprise and she said, "Back when I was in the academy, I myself was a fan girl, as much as I loath to admit it. But when I became Orochimaru's apprentice, he showed me a video tape that changed me forever. I'll get you the tape, and you watch it with her, and then explain it to her. It will work, trust me."

**An hour later.**

Sakura sat in her living room; her parents were gone for the night, when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and was surprised when it was Kakashi there.

After walking in, he put a tape in the VCR and told her to sit down.

"Sakura, I am here tonight for a very specific purpose. Your obsession with Sasuke is going too far, tonight I will show you what happens to kunoichi who don't train, the fate of all fan girls." He said with all seriousness.

**Lemon and excess scene.**

**End scene.**

Over the course of an hour Kakashi and Sakura watch the tape. They watch as men rape the poor girl, they watch as she is used for manual labor. They watch as when it's discovered she has a bloodline that she becomes breeding stock.

When the tape ends, Kakashi takes out the tape and stares at a horrified Sakura.

"This, Sakura, is what happens to fan girls who don't train. This could be you someday if you refuse to work hard, it's ok to have a crush, but when that crush becomes an obsession, and then it can lead to the deaths of your teammates, and a life of hell. Now, I want you to think over this, about whether you want to still be a kunoichi, I will respect either decision." Finished Kakashi.

**Next day, training ground 7.**

When Sakura arrived at the training ground, her head was high, and she had a look of determination in her eyes. She spotted Naruto reading, so she walked over to him and sat down, "Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"What?" he said.

"I need help, I want to train, but what do you think I should study in?" she asked.

Naruto looked up in surprise, and then thought for a second, "hmm? Well, you would be good at medic jutsu, doesn't hurt to have a healer on a team. That and genjutsu."

She nodded and he continued, "I'll be right back."

Naruto left the training ground and returned 15 minutes later with several scrolls.

"These scrolls contain basic medic and genjutsu. Study them and do what they say. After that, ask Kakashi-sensei." He said.

She smiled and went to work.

**3 hours later.**

Kakashi arrived, and as usual he had an excuse as to why he was late, only when he didn't hear shouting from Sakura, he opened his eye and looked around.

He saw Sasuke doing sit-ups, he saw Naruto drawing on a scroll, and he saw Sakura reading. Curious, he walks over to see what she's studying.

'_Medic jutsu and genjutsu. I see that last night may have worked after all.'_ He thought.

"Well everyone, today I have good news, I got us a C-rank Mission." Said Kakashi joyfully.

That got everyone's attention, "has that mangy cat been upgraded to C-rank?" asked Naruto with an evil glint in his eye.

Kakashi shuddered and replied, "No, we got ourselves a genuine one, now, let's head to the Hokage tower."

**Hokage tower, mission room.**

After shuffling some papers, Sarutobi pulled out a scroll and said, "Your mission is to wave country, you are to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna until he completes the bridge."

Just then an old drunk man walked in, "this is it? I don't know if they can do it, especially that dumb blonde."

Naruto, incensed, threw a senbon needle and it just barely missed tazuna penis, he let out a squeak and then Naruto said, "That needle is dipped in poison that will burn off any limb it comes into contact with."

Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and Sarutobi all crossed their legs in fear.

"Um, ok meet at the south gate in an hour." Said Kakashi.

**Naruto's home.**

Naruto walked in and loaded up, he took the kage puppets, the Shinigami, Angel, Sepheroth, his deluxe puppet making kit, as well as the 2 puppets he was currently building, never know when he will have free time.

Naruto gave Kara and Mikoto a goodbye kiss, and then he activated his deluxe security seals to protect them. This new set of seals was responsible for directing the house puppets in combat should anyone attempt an attack, they were also responsible for a wide variety of traps.

Once they all arrived at the village gates, they set off.

An hour down the road, Kakashi was reading his porn, Sakura was asking tazuna all about wave, and Sasuke and Naruto were just walking. As they were walking Naruto noticed a puddle, he narrowed his eyes, he then gave a quick glance to Kakashi, who nodded.

Suddenly 2 unknown Nin emerged from the puddle surprising everyone else. They wrapped their chain around Kakashi and tore him to shreds, making Sakura scream.

"One down." They said as the moved.

But then they suddenly tripped, and before they could recover Sasuke had delivered a knockout punch to one, while Kakashi got the other.

Kakashi stood there analyzing the situation, then he asked, "Naruto, what did you do?"

"Its part of my new unique taijutsu style, I use my chakra strings to trip up opponents and misdirect their attacks while I go in for a finishing blow." He then picks up the bodies and walked into the forest, "I think I'll go find out something's."

Kakashi then stared at tazuna, "you have some explaining to do."

Tazuna then pulled out the sympathy card and told them about the disaster that has befallen wave. Moments after Naruto back to them, "hey, what did you do with the bodies?" asked tazuna.

"I will be turning them into puppets. They will make good training puppets for my girlfriend." Came the reply.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stared, '_since when did he have a girlfriend?'_ they all thought.

After that it was decided to continue the mission. After they arrived at wave, it wasn't long till they encountered Zabuza. Naruto watched with fascination as Kakashi and Zabuza fought it out. When Kakashi was trapped in a water prison, Sasuke throw a fuma shruriken at Zabuza, and Naruto controlled it with his chakra strings to have the weapon changed directions and attack Zabuza, who had no choice but to let Kakashi go free to save himself.

(Rest of the fight is same in canon, only Naruto doesn't talk, he observes.)

When they arrived at tazuna home, Sasuke and Naruto had placed Kakashi on a bed to relax and heal him. Sakura, taking this as an opportunity, experimented with a diagnostic jutsu she learned from one of Naruto's scrolls.

Naruto had decided to take a look around the property; he had decided to place seals on the doors, windows, and even some trees near the house so that if there were any intruders, he would be alerted.

After he was done, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sat around the kitchen table eating.

"Thank you for coming, you have no idea how great full we are for your help. If dad can complete the bridge, then hope can be brought back to this country." Said tsunami.

Sakura spoke for everyone, "your welcome, we'll do our best."

It was a day later that Kakashi was able to walk again, only with the aid of crutches.

He led the 3 genin to the forest, "ok, today we are going to focus on the tree walking exercise."

Naruto spoke, "Kakashi-sensei, me and Sasuke are already familiar with this technique."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "Ok, show me."

So Naruto and Sasuke calmly walked to a tree, then up it, without the use of their hands.

Kakashi thought, and then said, "Ok, how about the water walking exercise?"

They both nodded their heads, Kakashi sighed.

"Ok, what did you have planned Naruto?" he asked.

"I'm am going to work on a new, experimental puppet." He said.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who shrugged his soldiers.

Kakashi thought, then he got an idea, "ok, Sakura, I'll teach you the chakra control exercises, and Sasuke, I'll teach you a taijutsu style, I may be out of commission, but I can still instruct."

After a few days, Naruto was starting to feel a little weird. On one day, he walked out of his room shirtless to go take a shower, when tsunami saw him. Ever since then, she would send him looks, looks of lust. Now Naruto knew an opportunity when he saw it, but he'll just have to wait, so for the rest of the mission he would just have to tease her.

It was during a normal dinner conversation that the child, inari, snapped, "I don't know why you try, you'll all die, it's hopeless. There's no way your strong enough to beat Gatou. You don't know what's its like having a hard life!"

Before anyone could say anything, there was a heavy presence in the air; they all looked at the figure radiating the Killing intent, Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto spoke in an icy cold voice, "this Gatou is nothing to me. I have killed over 250 people in my life time, many of them far stronger then this Gatou. He is nothing, by the time this mission is done, I will have his head!"

With that Naruto got up and left, while Sasuke went into the forest to train on his new style.

Kakashi looked at everyone, sighed, and then explained, "Both of them have had a hard life, harder than yours. Sasuke watched as his entire clan, a clan of over 90 people, was slaughtered, and Naruto has had people trying to kill him since the day he was born."

They all stared at him, but Kakashi offered no further explanation.

Naruto could be seen lying on his back, enjoying the stars. When he heard a rustle, he drew 2 senbon, just in case. He saw a person walked out of the forest in a pink kimono. The person started to gather herbs when Naruto spoke.

"You do know you will lose tomorrow right?"

The person started, and then said, "Excuse me?"

"Don't play me for a fool; I know you are that hunter-nin that rescued Zabuza." Said Naruto.

Haku turned around and eyed him, "so, do we fight now, or later?"

"Later, tonight is a peaceful night, the stars are out, the moon is full, a night such as this should not be ruined with spilled blood." Said Naruto.

Haku relaxed, but still stared at him, "will you help me gather herbs?"

Naruto thought, then decided to do so.

They worked in silence, enjoying the task at hand, and when they finished and Haku got up to leave, Naruto said, "pink is a girls color, boys shouldn't wear pink."

Haku turned around and said, "What make you think I'm a boy?"

Naruto pointed to his nose, "I have super sensitive senses, I can smell the opposite sex."

Haku thought, then bid Naruto good night.

**Next day.**

Naruto had spent a good portion of the night working on his new puppet, so he was glad his sensei allowed him to sleep in. so, when he felt the alarms go off, he was really annoyed.

He got up and got dressed in a black outfit similar to Kakashi's, and snuck downstairs. There he saw a knocked out inari, he check and found the kid uncounciss. He walked outside and found tsunami being taken away by 2 samurai.

"Hey, do you think the boss will let us have some fun with her?" asked the silver haired guy.

"Of course, boss always rewards us." Said the other guy.

"You won't live long enough to enjoy her." Said a voice.

They turned around and pulled out their sword, only for shinigami to cut off their heads. Naruto looked at tsunami, who looked at him, she then jumped up and gave him a big kiss, "if you survive today I'll give you a wild night."

Naruto would have smiled, if he knew how, so he simply nodded his head, then took off towards the bridge.

**Bridge.**

When Naruto arrived, he decided to observe the situation before going in. he saw Sakura defending tazuna, he saw Kakashi doing battle against Zabuza, and he saw Sasuke trapped in a dome of ice.

**Dome.**

Haku was feeling frustrated, no matter what he did, the Uchiha always seemed able to dodge his attacks. At first he was unable to, but when he deactivated those seals, his speed increased 20 fold. Then when his eyes turned red, it got even worse.

But Haku smelled a victory; the Uchiha was slowing down, getting exhausted. He would strike soon.

Naruto stood outside the dome, while he thought.

'_That ice is no doubt chakra re-enforced, so I'll need something hot enough to melt it. But then it would only reform, but, then how do I get around it?'_

Naruto suddenly got an idea, he unsealed angel and had the puppet direct its flam throwers at the mirrors. Naruto then set the flam to maximum hotness and let loose.

Haku was surprised as the ice melted, but he was too weak to put too much chakra into it, when the flames stopped, he was surprised to suddenly see the Uchiha rocket out of there.

When Naruto had helped Sasuke up, he asked, "How did you get me out of there?"

Naruto responded, "I melted the ice then used my chakra strings to pull you out."

The other mirrors melted and they watched as Haku walked forward with senbon in both his hands.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but I cannot allow you to interfere with Zabuza-sama's plan." He said.

Naruto looked Haku in the eye, and said, "Your chakra is low, you cannot defeat me."

Haku ran forward, forming one-handed seals, which had Naruto raise an eyebrow, and sent dozens of ice needles along with the real ones in Naruto direction. Naruto recalled angel who wrapped its wings around Naruto and Sasuke to block the needles. Naruto then twitched his finger and had shinigami emerge from the shadows, Haku's eyes widened in fear he jumped to avoid the strike from the scythe, only to receive a kick from Sasuke in the back. As Haku landed he was met by Naruto, who pulled out a senbon and nicked Haku.

Haku lay there, breathing hard, when Naruto spoke, "that senbon was covered in poison. The poison will travel to your heart, and when it does, it will stop your heart, killing you. It is a painless death, you will die in peace."

The last words of Haku were, "I'm sorry I failed you Zabuza-sama." Then he closed his eyes.

Naruto walked over and placed a preservation jutsu on the body, he was intrigued with the bloodline of Haku.

Sasuke went over to Sakura, who offered to heal some of the damage, but she couldn't do much good, since she is still working on the basics.

Naruto watched as the fog lifted and he saw Zabuza being held in place by dogs as Kakashi slammed a chidori into his chest, killing him.

Naruto walked over and preserved the body and sealed it into a scroll. Kakashi looked at him, "what? He's a former member of the 7-swordsman, his skills would be invaluable to me."

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.

They all looked over, and standing there was Gatou, with an army of thugs behind him.

"So I see the great demon couldn't do his job, how pitiful. Well, good thing I brought these men. You there tazuna?" he asked.

Tazuna stepped forward and Gatou spoke once more, "good you're here. I have plans for you, when my men are done with these weak shinobi, I'll make an example of you in front of the entire village. First, I think I'll have my men ravage your daughter in front of you and the entire village, and then I'll kill that little brat. Then once you've lost everything, I'll kill you, how's that sound?"

Tazuna growled, but then Naruto stepped forward, "I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"What's a punk like you going to do?" said Gatou with arrogance.

Naruto smiled a truly demonic smile; he then summoned his brand new puppet.

When the smoke cleared, everyone stared in shock, for standing there was a 3-tailed fox, half the size of a horse.

"This is my new puppet. You see, he was initially an experiment, wondering if I could make a puppet based on the infamous demon. You see his fur, well, that is in reality a weapon. If I channel chakra into it, it will spike up, and each follicle is covered in poison. Also, his teeth and claws are made from very powerful steel. Now his true talent comes from his tails, you see, each tail I designed to control an element. Right now he has the ability to control raging white hot fire, the powerful destructive power of water, and the defensive power of earth."

Naruto then pressed a button and the back opened, "also, the puppet allows me to travel inside, should I be injured or if I am protecting someone. Very useful."

Naruto then climbed in, and when he was done, he noticed Gatou had raced to the back of the group, "KILL THEM!" he ordered.

Naruto charged forward into the samurai hoard. His claws lashed out and sliced open the stomachs of several men, spilling their guts onto the floor. Several tried to strike only for the spiked fur to impale them as he continued onward. Naruto bit a man on his arm, severing it off and he watched with amusement as the man screamed as blood gushed out in torrents.

Naruto activated his fire tail and the tip opened and sent a wave of white fire at a large group, they screamed for a few seconds before they were incinerated. Naruto continued on with his rampage.

He unleashed his water tail, sending a water dragon at a man and watched at the man's body exploded from the impact. Naruto then jumped back and used his earth tail to slam onto the ground, sending dozens of spike into the air, impaling the remaining men.

Naruto climbed out and walked over to Gatou. Gatou looked at him in complete fear, and he squealed like a pig when Naruto reached into his jacket.

When Naruto's hand came out, he was holding a piece of paper and a pen. "I want you to sign here, and here, and initial here."

Gatou looked at him, and seeing the cold eyes, did as Naruto asked, Naruto smiled when he finished, pulled out a kunai and cut the man's head off and kicking the body into the ocean.

When Naruto returned to his group, they all looked at him in shock, then Kakashi asked, "what did you make him sign Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, and then said, "I made him sign a contract stating that when he died, 60 of his total assets would go to the people of wave. While the remaining 40 would go to us."

They all looked at him with wide eyes, then Naruto dropped the bomb, "Gatou was worth a total of 6 billion dollars."

Tazuna, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke fainted with happy smiles.

**Tazuna house.**

When Naruto returned, he had Kage Bunshins carry everyone back to the house. He then placed them all into a room, with inari, and he placed a sleeping genjutsu on them all. He then walked out and into tsunamis bedroom, time to collect.

**Lemon scene.**

**End lemon.**

It was 2 weeks later that the bridge was finished. They all stood at the bridge and said their goodbyes. Tsunami gave Naruto wink, and they set off back to Konoha.

**Konoha.**

Once everyone returned, Kakashi set everyone off, but Naruto stayed behind, "yes Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know that the chuunin exams are coming up, I ask that you please do not nominate us, instead let us continue training, and we can take the Jounin exams in another 6 months." Asked Naruto.

Kakashi thought about it, and then said he would think about it.

**Hokage's office.**

After giving his report, the other sensei's were called in.

"Well, the exams are coming up, any nominations?" asked the Hokage.

"I, Yuuhi Kurenei, nominate my team for the exams."

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate my team for the exams."

"I, Maito Gai, nominate my team for the exams."

"I, Hatake Kakashi, do not nominate my team for the exams."

Everyone looked at Kakashi, "well, they don't want to take it. They'd rather wait another 6 months, train really hard, and take the Jounin exams instead."

Sarutobi nodded, and dismissed everyone.

**Naruto.**

As Naruto was walking down an alley way on his way home, he caught the Thirds grandson in a fight.

"Hey you little brat, that hurt." Said a kid in black pajamas.

"Don't Kankuro, we'll get in trouble." Said Temari.

"No we won't, Gaara's not here, he doesn't have to know." Said Kankuro.

He pulled back his fist, ready to hit konohamaru when suddenly the kid was gone and he had a scythe at his neck.

"I wouldn't do that, that the third Hokage's grandson, hitting him could have some serious consequences." Said Naruto.

Kankuro looked at the Naruto, but with a blade to his throat, didn't dare say anything.

"You might want to get your red haired friend out of that tree, I know he's there." Said Naruto.

In a swirl of sand Gaara appeared, "I apologize for my brother, Kankuro, don't be an idiot, or I'll kill you."

Kankuro looked afraid; Gaara looked back at Naruto and said, "What is your name?"

"Names Uzumaki Naruto, yours?"

"Sebaku no Gaara." With that the sand trio left.

Naruto stared after them, '_something's off.'_

With that, Naruto made his way home, he missed Kara and Mikoto.

A/N: let me clarify a few things.

1: while video scene with Sakura was rough, it had to be done. If anyone watched the anime and read the manga, then they would see that no matter the situation, Sakura remains a fan girl, so I had to do something drastic to get her over it.

2: tsunami will not be a part of Naruto's harem, it was a one night stand, they understand that. Also, next chapter will feature the long awaited lemon with Uchiha Mikoto.

3: the fox puppet was originally my idea, and I know several people suggested it. So don't think I'm stealing ideas. If anyone looks at my record, I have always given credit where credit is due. Naruto's second experimental puppet will make an appetence next chapter, it will be surprising.

Next chapter will be the start of the chuunin exams, but with team 7 not competing, how will things change. Kara begins her training in the art of puppets with Naruto. And what's this, a B-rank mission? How will this change things?


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Puppet King

Chapter 5.

**Naruto's home.**

Naruto sat working in his puppet room, Kara was watching over his shoulder on how to make human puppets. Naruto was just finishing up, and then he leaned back and smiled.

At first, Kara had felt sick, but after a while she got used to it.

Naruto twitched his fingers and the new puppet, Momoichi Zabuza leapt to life. This Zabuza looked the same; he still used his large sword, and water jutsu's. Naruto had also added in some new features.

1: on Zabuza right arm was a special seal that would channel chakra and create a chakra sword, excellent for surprise attacks.

2: when using the Hidden Mist jutsu, Naruto had installed some new features, features he hoped to add to his other puppets. He had gone to the electronic store, under a henge of course, and had bought some custom made, miniature wireless, spy cameras, which also had infrared settings. He then hollowed out the eyes and placed the cameras behind each eye. Then Naruto had the frequency tied to an eye patch that Naruto would wear. Thus allowing Naruto to see what his puppets see. This would allow him to see through the mist, while his opponents are blind. Zabuza would of course be a test dummy, if it worked, then he can begin the installation on his other puppets.

After Naruto finished, he went to go climb into a hot, relaxing bath, with both Kara and Mikoto joining him.

**Sand trio's room.**

Kankuro sat on his bed in thought, _'a puppet master here? I thought that puppet masters were only in Suna.'_

To say he was intrigued with Uzumaki Naruto would be an understatement. Every time he asked someone, they would look around with fear, and then say, "Leave that boy alone if you want to live."

Finally coming to a decision, he stood up and walked over to the door, only to find his sister on the other inside.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out, I heard about something that was interesting." He replied.

She looked at him, and as if she could read his thoughts said, "Stay away from him Kankuro, you heard what those people said about him. If you get killed because you did something stupid, then it's all on you."

Kankuro merely nodded and set out.

_15 minutes later._

Kankuro stood outside the building that was named, "The Palace of Death."

He took a deep breath, walked forward and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice.

Kankuro looked up and saw a security camera looking at him.

"My name is Kankuro, I come in peace."

"What do you want?" said the voice.

"I want to talk, I am a puppeteer from suna and I want to ask some questions." Replied Kankuro.

There was silence for a moment, then "you may enter."

The door opened and Kankuro walked in, he soon encountered an ANBU puppet, the puppet gestured for Kankuro to follow him. He followed and was lead to a living room. He sat down in the recliner and waited.

5 minutes later Naruto walked in and sat down, Kara sitting right next to him, he also had a group of the ROOT puppets enter the room and stand in the corners should they have to defend their maker.

"Talk." Was all Naruto had said.

Kankuro swallowed, and asked, "How did you become a puppeteer? I was told in Suna that we were the only ones that practiced puppetry."

Naruto looked at him with cold eyes, thinking on how much to reveal, and then spoke, "I am the only person in Konoha history that practiced the art. Before me, there was no one. I learned the art when I traveled to suna as a child, and quickly became adept at it."

Kankuro nodded, and thought some more. He wasn't stupid; he knows he has to phrase his questions carefully.

"Um, why do you make so many puppets?" he asked.

"I make puppets because it is my goal to be known as the greatest puppeteer in the world, the puppet king." Came the reply.

Kankuro was starting to sweat, this was the big one, and he took a big breath, and then asked, "Will you train me?"

Naruto looked at him, then said, "No. you are not yet ready to accept what it is I can teach. You will need to look into your very soul, and ask yourself if you can accept the darker parts of human nature. For then, and only then, will I consider accepting you as a student."

Kankuro nodded he expected this. He got up and was about to leave, "a piece of advice. Try to create your own puppets, something that is unique to you, something original, for that is the first step to mastery." Said Naruto.

Kankuro listened, nodded, and then left. As he made his way back to his hotel, he thought about the advice, '_my own design, something unique to me? Well, there was this idea I once had.'_

**Hokage's office, next day.**

Team 7 stood in front of the aged Hokage, waiting for instructions. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi.

"Over the course of the past several years there was a smuggling operation in a town on the border of fire and lighting. A couple years ago it disappeared without a trace and has only recently re-started its operations. Over the past decade I have sent shinobi and kunoichi. The shinobi were often found dead, while the kunoichi were never heard from again. This is a B-rank mission, but your team has the best talents for the mission. Your objectives are to find out the location of the main base, your secondary objective is to find out the fate of the missing kunoichi. Do not, I repeat, do not engage unless the situation absolute require it." Said the Sandaime.

Naruto asked, "why not engage?"

Kakashi replied, "Because it is out of your league. While you and Sasuke are fairly powerful in your own rights, and with Sakura doing some great catching up, you are still not strong enough to deal with the situation. Once we find the main base, we will call in re-enforcements to deal with it."

Naruto nodded and stood silent.

**North gate, 1 hour later.**

Team 7 gathered and left, Naruto had decided to take along his Kage puppets, his new Zabuza puppet, the Danzo puppet, as well as some ROOT, Sai, and his kyuubi puppet. He also took along his puppet kit and the latest puppet he was working on in case he got bored.

Sasuke took along the normal necessities, along with several scrolls detailing a new taijutsu style called Jujitsu, and that's about it.

Sakura brought along copies of several medical and genjutsu scrolls, hoping to learn from them.

Kakashi brought Icha Icha Paradise.

**3 days later.**

Team 7 made their way to the town, called Yuzine, and made their way to the hotel disguised as civilians. Once they were there, Kakashi gave a mission briefing.

"Ok guys, this is the most dangerous mission you have ever been on. If you succeed in this then you are well on your way to achieving Jounin. For the rest of the day we shall rest, for tonight, we go stalking."

**That night.**

Team 7 stood on a roof of a building, overlooking the docks. They were all in black. Kakashi was kind enough to procure the entire team ANBU armor and clothing; however each person added some differences.

Kakashi had removed his forehead protector and placed it on his left bicep; he instead had an eye patch over his eye. Naruto did the same; the only difference was that Naruto's eye patch was allowing him to see from the eyes of the Sai puppet.

Sakura had taken a bandana and had used it to completely cover her hair, making it considerably less noticeable. Sasuke had removed his forehead protector and placed it around his waist, allowing his hair to fall straight down to his shoulders.

"Ok Naruto, I want you to use your puppet and tell me what you see." Ordered Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and attached his chakra strings to Sai. Sai jumped down from the roof and made his way silently over to a warehouse, hiding in the shadows. After making sure the coast was clear, the puppet slipped inside and hid behind some crates.

He slowly slinked forward until he hid from two men dressed in expensive suits.

"Is the shipment coming on time?" asked thug 1.

"Yeah, you have the payment?" said thug 2.

He nodded and the first one walked over to a large cage, he removed the tarp and inside was several women, all with shock collars around their necks and dressed in rags.

Naruto stiffened as he felt incredible rage, the team noticed him, but kept silent.

"Yeah, the opium will arrive tomorrow night; I managed to hire some extra protection for it." Said thug 2.

After getting the information, Sai was about to leave when he caught another bit of information, "yeah, the boss is sending some represenitives to oversee this. Can you believe it? He doesn't think we're competent enough."

Once Naruto heard that, he recalled Sai and sealed him in a scroll. He looked at Kakashi and told everyone what he had heard.

Sakura went green in the face, while Sasuke grew angry. Kakashi remained impassive, but if one were to look closely, they would see fury.

"Alright team, we will return tomorrow night and gather more information before calling in the ANBU." Said Kakashi.

With that, they all retired to their hotel to catch some sleep.

**Next day.**

Sakura had awoken rather early and was given permission to go procure breakfast from Kakashi.

Sakura made the way out and had gathered some fruits and eggs and as about to return when she noticed she was being followed. She made her way into an alley, hoping to lose them, when she heard a snicker.

She turned around and noticed a person in the alley; she turned to run when she was stopped by someone else blocking her way.

"Hmm. Your quite pretty you know?" said one guy.

"Yeah, I think the boss would like to see you." Said the other.

Before Sakura could do anything, she was hit in the back of the head, and before she passed out, she got a look at what was on their foreheads, '_Kumo-nin?'_

**Team 7 hotel room, night time.**

Team 7 was in a panic. Well, Kakashi was in a panic, Sasuke was indifferent and Naruto didn't care. Sakura had been missing for 7 hours, and with the recent activity of the smuggling he was worried as to what happened to her.

"ok guys, I think that Sakura was taken by the smugglers, so I'm giving you guys a vote, should we attempt a rescue, despite our disadvantage, or call the Hokage for re-enforcements?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto looked up, "we should rescue her, we are more than capable of dealing with the scum."

Sasuke agreed, and Kakashi smiled at his students, '_so they are learning.'_

**Warehouse. **

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stood on the roofs, going over their plan.

"Naruto, I want you to go in using your puppets to take out as many as possible, I'll provide back-up. Sasuke, I want you to rescue as many of the victims as possible. Understood?" said Kakashi.

They nodded, and Naruto pulled out his selected puppets, as well as his newly completed one.

**Inside warehouse.**

BOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted a guard.

A large group of men ran to the doors only to have the doors blow off their hinges knocking them back.

The remaining guards stood there, swords out, when 5 figures walked out of the cloud of smoke.

Naruto walked out calmly controlling Sepheroth, shinigami, Zabuza, and his newly created puppet, cloud. Cloud was another human looking puppet, only like Sepheroth, he wasn't human. He was dressed in a dark purple, sleeveless jumpsuit, with a metal plate on his right shoulder. He carried a large buster sword; his hair was a spiky yellow that could be ejected to impale his enemies. Hidden inside his forearms were separate elemental attacks. On his right arm was a similar flame thrower as what was on angel, and on his left was a new invention. When used, it would send an icy black dragon to freeze its opponents, (same black dragon from Naruto the movie).

As they walked in calmly, Kakashi and Sasuke snuck in from the back.

"What are they?" asked a guard.

Before anyone could answer, it was Naruto that spoke, "I am…your death."

Shinigami leapt forward and sliced off the heads of 5 members. Zabuza jumped forward and with cloud killed another 10 by slicing them in half, spraying their guts all over the walls.

It was in less than a minute that he was finished, "is there no one here that can challenge me?"

"Maybe I can." Said a voice.

A girl walked forward, she had long blonde hair tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a black shinobi outfit, and Naruto noticed she had a cloud head band.

Naruto looked at her with intrigue and asked, "So, cloud shinobi are involved with this, that is interesting. Though I wonder, as a female, I thought that you would be offended at having to take part in the sex slave trade."

The girl looked at him with a frown, "its not like it was by choice, but it is rather unfortunate that the current Raikage love's this sort of thing."

Naruto looked at her then said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the Puppet Master of Konoha, I would very much like to know the name of my opponent."

"My name is Ni Yugito. I look forward to fighting someone like you." She replied.

With that they watched each other carefully, then they stroke.

**With Kakashi and Sasuke.**

The two shinobi had managed to sneak in undetected, killing the guard surrounding the cages. It was inside that made Sasuke open his mouth in shock.

In the two cages were a group of 10 women each, all of them dressed in rags or naked, each one looked beaten and bruised and each had a shock collar on.

"Sasuke, concentrate. Once we open the cages we have to carefully remove the collars and escort them out of here safely." Said Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun?" said a voice.

Sasuke looked and found Sakura dressed in similar rags with a collar. Sasuke looked at her in shock, then rage. He grabbed the lock and forcefully removed it. As he and Kakashi removed the ladies, they all suddenly dropped and screamed.

Kakashi and Sasuke turned around and spotted two people.

"_Shit! Two Kumo Jounin! I had no idea they were involved, not to mention that Sasuke is not ready to fight someone on this level.'_ Thought Kakashi.

He looked over at Sasuke, who was performing seals to removes the gravity seals, allowing him to fight at full strength. He activated his sharingan and spoke, "after what you did here, after what you did to my teammate, I will make you pay!" he said.

The Kumo Jounin laughed and said, "Teammate? You mean the pink haired slut? You know, she's kind of a looker. Given a few years she would make a wonderful slave."

Sasuke was incensed, but Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke shoulder as he pulled up his eye patch to reveal his sharingan, "Sasuke, be calm. Remember what Naruto and I taught you. You must be calm and fight with a rational mind. You are going up against a Jounin. This is your ultimate test, I expect you to perform well."

Sasuke took a few calming breaths to relax, the he looked at his opponent, ready to do battle.

**Naruto**

Naruto dodged as a several kunai came his way and retaliated by having cloud send a massive blast of fire her way. Yugito replaces herself with a crate and launches a lighting jutsu at Naruto, who simply dodges.

Naruto recalls his puppets and has them array themselves in front of him. Yugito stands her ground, waiting with anticipation.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

The water blast from Zabuza took the shape of a dragon and rushed Yugito.

Yugito did a few hand seals and said, "Doton: doruki gaeshi."

She slammed her hands on the ground and the wall exploded sending debris everywhere.

Yugito took this opportunity and rushed Naruto as the dust was everywhere. She slammed into him and they went skidding into a wall. She throws a right punch and hits Naruto in the jaw, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" she asked.

She jumped into the air as a massive sword slashed where she was; she looked up and saw cloud and Sepheroth coming at her from the air. She looks down and sees Zabuza jumping up after her. She performed some hand seal and sent a lightning bolt at Zabuza, who used his sword as a shield.

She then turned in the air and the swords sliced into her left arm while the other missed.

As they landed she cradled her arm.

"That sword has a paralysis poison on it, in seconds you will be unable to resist." Said Naruto.

Yugito bit her lip, she then started to pull out her trump card and started to draw upon the Nibi's chakra.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before sealing up his puppets and unsealing the kyuubi. He climbed in and prepared to face off.

**Kakashi.**

Kakashi blocked another strike with his kunai as the Kumo-nin he was facing continued to engage him in taijutsu. He had lost track of Sasuke in the battle and was forced to deal with this one on his own.

He ducked under a right hook and brought his left leg for a leg sweep; the Nin jumped over and flipped behind Kakashi where he threw another kunai which Kakashi blocked easily. Kakashi then ran forward and punched the Nin in the gut and followed up with a kick to the side of the head, sending the man into a pile of crates. He then performed some hand seals and sent a giant fireball at the area.

When the smoke cleared it revealed that the man had substituted himself with a crate, his hairs on his neck rising, Kakashi ducked as a lightning bolt screamed overhead and slammed into the wall, leaving a scorch mark.

Kakashi then blocked a series of punches and kicks and jumped back. He looked at the Nin; he was obviously a taijutsu expert. Kakashi then got an idea.

He ran forward and aimed a punch for the face, the man brought up his arms to block and Kakashi then spun around him, and hit him in the back of the head. The man fell forward and tried to get up, only to find himself tangled in ninja wire.

"Give up; if you try to channel any Raiton jutsu's, you'll electrocute yourself. And you also can't break out as I am re-enforcing the wires with chakra. Your time is up, die!" said Kakashi as he roasted the man alive with a Katon jutsu.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was running as fast as he could, which was really fast. He ran in and landed a series of punches and kicks to the mid-section then ran back out of range. The man tried to use a Raiton jutsu, but every time he did Sasuke would be gone from his current location.

'_The man is wearing some leather armor that makes my hits not as effective. I have to get around that.'_ Thought Sasuke.

Watching Kakashi, Sasuke got an idea, he pulled some wire and ran for the man, using his intense speed, and he wrapped the man up. Then before he could substitute himself, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and slashed the man's throat.

Sasuke then sat on a nearby crate, exhausted.

'_Even with all my training, my stamina is not up to par. I may have beaten this Jounin, but he underestimated me. Itachi is far stronger and faster, I have to find a way around this weakness.'_ He thought.

**Naruto**

Naruto launched his white flame dragon at Yugito, who dodged and ran at Naruto at full speed. She slashed with her front claws, Naruto countered by using his earth tail to erect a small wall.

He use his puppet and ran at full speed right as Yugito came around the corner, he slammed into her knocking both of them into the wall of the ware house.

They tumbled outside and Naruto quickly swiped her with his claws, trying to inject a paralyzes agent into her system, only to have it burned out quickly by the Nibi's chakra. Yugito swiped at Naruto, leaving a large gash in the side of the kyuubi.

They jumped back from each other and Naruto began to consider his options.

'_Her demonic chakra is too potent for my poisons to work; even my most powerful paralysis poison has no effect. Maybe if I was able to inject her with a large dose of my heart stopping poison, that may give me enough time to disable her.'_ He thought.

Decision made, he rushed at her, and she rushed him. By that time, Sasuke and Kakashi had arrived to watch. They watched as Naruto and Yugito jumped into the air, and time seemed to slow down.

Naruto twisted to his side, dodging the swipe from the girl, while he swiped hard, leaving a deep gash into her side.

As they landed, time seemed to return to normal.

They both stood on opposite sides, when suddenly Yugito fell over.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the puppet and ran over to the fallen girl. He injected the antidote, and then he quickly drew a seal on a piece of paper and slapped it on her forehead, keeping her from summoning the demons chakra.

Kakashi walked over and asked, "Well?"

"Her chakra was too strong to use any of my poisons that would keep her alive, so I had to use my heart stopping poison in large quantities. I quickly injected the antidote so she would live, and I placed a seal on her to keep her from using anymore of that chakra." Replied Naruto, who was now tying the girl up.

Kakashi nodded, then he turned around to survey the damage, the ware house was falling apart, while several others were on fire from the attacks the two demon containers used. He then walked over the group of huddling girls and said, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We are here to help you all, now if you'll let me I'll remove the collars and I can take some statements."

"Kakashi?" said a feminine voice.

Kakashi looked over and saw a woman in her early 20s dressed in torn up rags, she looked vaguely familiar.

"Rin?" he asked incredibly.

She nodded then ran and gave Kakashi a tight hug, "Rin, what happened? I thought you were dead?""

She sniffed a bit and went on to explain, "I was sent here a number of years ago to investigate the smuggling. I was captured and forced to be a slave. I was eventually sold to the Raikage himself in Kumo. He used me, as well as a number of other girls, for his perverse pleasure. When I could no longer satisfy him sexually, he sent me here to be sold."

At that moment Kakashi felt an enormous amount of rage course through his body, he wanted to hunt down and kill whoever got in way. Rin sense her former teammate's distress and hug him even tighter, sending a wave of calm over Kakashi.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was helping Sakura remove the collar, he had overheard his sensei's discussion, and even he felt the need to kill this Raikage, which was confusing him to no end because he swore to never feel such emotion again.

The other slave girls walked over to Naruto and he looked up.

One of them stepped forward and said, "Sir, may we know your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The girls then all at once got down on their knees and proclaimed at once, "We live to serve you naruto-sama."

Kakashi, Rin, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked on in confusion, then Naruto spoke, "excuse me?"

The girl who spoke earlier, whom he guessed was the spokes man, said, "We have nowhere to go, when we were taken from our families, they were all killed so that we would know that we have no hope to escape. We have nowhere to go; can we please come with you?"

Again, everyone looked at Naruto, even his own teammates. He looked to Kakashi for help, only to find the man had a perverted grin under his mask.

Naruto thought, and thought, and finally, "ok, you can come with me, but you can only stay temporarily."

They all nodded and returned to the hotel room.

**Several hours later.**

Naruto, Kakashi, Rin, Sakura, and Sasuke were standing around a chair. Tied to the chair was the form of Yugito, she still had the seal on her forehead, and she was staring at everyone.

"I'm only going to ask this once, what does Kumo have in this operation?" asked Naruto.

Yugito looked at him, and seeing those cold eyes that promised much pain, answered, "The Raikage ordered me to come here to secure the transport, and the village itself doesn't have a stake in the operation, only the kage. He uses each and every one of the slave girls as his personal sex toy."

Everyone noticed how she spoke with a bitter voice about the man, so Naruto continued, "what is that seal on your neck?"

She looked up in surprise, so did everyone else.

Relunctily, she answered, "that seal is a more powerful version of the collar that the slave girls have, he uses it to keep me subdued, to take anger out on, and to…to make me submit to his will. He would use it to make me do things to him, to suck his cock, to forcefully have sex with him. That man is an evil deviant!" she yelled.

Everyone looked on in shock, except Naruto, whose eyes just darkened, "I can remove the seal." He said.

Yugito looked up at him in surprise, "but it's not without a price. If I remove the seal, you are to never return to Kumo, and you are to never be a shinobi in a hidden village again. You will serve me, just not in the way that you are used to."

Everyone looked on in shock again, and were even more shocked when Yugito agreed. Naruto turned around at everyone and said, "Leave."

Once everyone left, Naruto untied Yugito, who stood up and starched.

"I will require you to get naked and lay down on the ground." Said Naruto.

She looked at him like he was a pervert, but all she got was cold eyes, so, feeling like she had no choice, she stripped and laid down on the ground. Naruto walked over and looked at the seal on her neck for several minutes, and then he asked, "How did the Raikage activate the seal and how did the pain come?"

"He would form a hand sign and it felt like he was coursing electricity throughout my body." replied Yugito.

Naruto continued to look and finally said, "You're wrong. While it may feel that he was pushing electricity into your body, what he was doing was different. The seal was designed to take your own chakra and convert it to electricity, thus the torture. I can merge the seal to you, and it would take the chakra already taken from you and give it back, it may also give you an affinity for lighting, a strong affinity at that. Though it will take practice to get used to."

She nodded, and then shivered as Naruto pulled out a brush and started to paint seals around her body.

15 minutes later, she had seals on her arms, legs, stomach, breasts, and even her vagina.

"Is that really nessecceary?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her and replied, "Chakra is distributed all around the human body, if I were to focus on only a single point on the body, the chakra overload would burn out your coils and you would most likely die. I have to paint all these seals over you entire body so that the chakra stored in the seal will be forced to distribute itself over your entire body, thus allowing for the absorption process to be less risky."

She nodded, and allowed Naruto to gently roll her over so he could paint her back, her ass, and the back of her legs. When he was done, he rolled her over again so she was facing him. He then performed some hand seals and slammed his hand onto her seal, "FUIN!"

Naruto watched as the chakra erupted from the seal and spread over all the seals he had drawn and how it was all absorbed. Yugito hissed in pain, but otherwise kept silent.

When it was done, Naruto watched as the seals he drew disappeared, and the seal on her neck broke apart and was absorbed into her skin. Noticing she was asleep from exhaustion, he laid her in bed and pulled some covers over her. He walked out to see his team waiting.

"It is done, but she now requires rest."

They all nodded and went to their separate rooms.

**Next morning.**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yugito, Rin, and the several women that have pledged themselves to Naruto, stood in front of the gate the village that they were about to leave from.

"I have an idea." Said Naruto.

"I think we should make a side trip to wave, and allow these women to live there, at least temporarily until I am able to provide proper lodgings, that acceptable?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at his team, and after receiving nods, he looked at the women, who nodded, reluctantly, and they set off to wave.

**3 days later, wave country.**

Naruto walked over the two front doors and knocked, it was a few minutes later that tazuna opened the door.

"Hey! Your back, please come on in." he said.

"Sorry tazuna-san, but we don't have the time." said Naruto.

So, after explaining the situation to the man, he agreed to set the women up with housing, and since wave was a very prosperous country, it wasn't difficult.

**Several days later, Konoha, Hokage's office.**

"Team 7 reports that B-rank mission is a success." Said Kakashi.

After giving a rather detailed report, team 7 was witnessed to a very rare sight; their Hokage was radiating massive killing intent at the report he had heard. But upon confirmation that the operating was shut down, at least for now, alleviated his anger.

Once the team left, Naruto and Yugito sat in front of the third, and Naruto gave his report on the seal on Yugito and what her fate will be.

"Naruto, do you really think it is wise to have a now Kumo missing-nin in the village?" asked the third.

Naruto nodded, "yes, she is tied to me, her actions will reflect upon me."

The third nodded and Naruto continued.

"I also have other business to discuss with you. I would like to leave the village." he said.

The third wasn't surprised; he had expected this for quite some time.

"How about this, when I die, I will leave it in my will that you be given the same rights as the Sannin to leave the village, how's that?" offered the third.

Naruto nodded and left the office. Out of the shadows, a white haired man stepped out, "is that wise sensei?"

The third looked at jiraiya, his former student and replied, "When he was gone on the mission, several villagers thought it would be wise to try and level his home, and to kill the woman he has living there. Luckily the traps he set were very effective in preventing that. I believe that it is only a matter of time before he goes and kills the entire village for their stupidity. He has the power and the intellect to do it."

Jiraiya stood silent, and then he was shocked at what his sensei said next.

"I am dying jiraiya. My heart is beginning to fail me, I have about 2 months left, and that's assuming Orochimaru doesn't end my life sooner."

A/N: well, that my biggest chapter yet. I hope it was satisfactory. I wasn't really pleased with the fight scenes, but I did what I could.

1: sorry that the Mikoto scene was placed in here, I didn't find the time to do it. It will be in the next chapter though.

2: the cloud puppet is based on cloud from final fantasy 7 advent children.

3: Yugito is part of Naruto's small harem. But they won't have sex yet, it will take some time.

Next chapter will deal with the chuunin exam. Also, I have a new poll going.

Should I kill off Gaara, seal away his demon and make him a puppet. Imagine, his sand against the iron sand later on hm? Or should I let him live.

Vote between the two.

1: make Gaara a puppet.

2: let him live.

There were some other things I wanted to address, but I forgot what they are. If there are any questions, feel free to address them to me. Oh, and to any flamers, go to hell.

Till next time my fans!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: The Puppet King.

Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or Final Fantsy 7, or any other slight crossover I decide to add. If I did, Sasuke would not be put on a pedestal, naruto would be the central figure and he would be freaking baddass.

A/N: IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END, READ THEM, IT CONCERNS THE LEMON AND OTHER POINTS!!!!

Naruto sat in his recliner, bored. Kara was currently in his underground Dojo training with her puppets, and he felt the need to do something. Getting an idea, he flicked his finger and activated one of his universal seals on his wall.

Immediately Mokoto comes into the room dressed in a silky black kimono and her ever present smile. She stops in front of him and he says, "suck."

**Lemon Scene.**

**End scene.**

Naruto woke to find that Kara had slipped into bed with him and Mikoto; he smiled at the content look on her face. Suddenly a silent alarm was triggered and he got up to make his way to the security room. Looking at the cameras he found that Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were standing by his front door. Naruto spoke into the microphone, "what do you want?"

Kakashi looked up at the camera and said, "We need to talk, its important."

Naruto opened the door and had a ROOT puppet escort them to the living room as he got dressed.

Team 7 felt a little disturbed at having to sit in a middle of the room with half of the ROOT contingent present. When Naruto entered dressed in his bath robe he took a seat in his recliner.

"Ok, you're all probably wondering why we are here?" said Kakashi.

After receiving nods of confirmation he continued, "I have received special permission from the Hokage to tell you this. What I am about to reveal is an S-class secret, to reveal this information will have you killed on treason, understood?"

Everyone nodded, but Naruto watched Kakashi warily, "Konoha is going to be invaded during the chuunin final exams. According to our spies, Orochimaru, S-class missing-nin has founded the Hidden Sound village, and together with an alliance with Suna, will invade our village during the final exams."

Everyone looked surprise, though Naruto hid his well.

"What are going to do sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi looked at her and replied, "I will be training both you and Sasuke over the course of the next month. Currently, you Sakura are in the Mid-chuunin range, my goal is to make you low Jounin. Sasuke is currently in the low Jounin range in terms of speed, I intend to make him as fast as me, but with a far more deadly taijutsu style. Naruto is already ANBU level, so he won't need training, even then he wouldn't accept it if I offered."

Everyone looked at Kakashi, Naruto stood and said, "Is that all?"

Sakura looked at Naruto's apparent lack of concern, "aren't you concerned?"

Naruto looked at her and bluntly said, "No, the people of this cesspool always seem to survive, even if they deserve to die."

With that, he left to shower. Sakura looked at Kakashi who simply responded with, "he's had a hard life."

When the team left, Naruto returned to Kara to find her awake, "I need to see the Hokage, afterwards we will need to train harder then before."

**Hokage's office.**

When Naruto entered, Sarutobi looked up and asked, "What can I do for you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pulled out a map of the village and said, "When the enemy invades, I think I can arrange to have a few nasty surprises awaiting them."

Sarutobi smiled, he was looking forward to this.

**Konoha roofs, midnight.**

Naruto had just returned from his examination of the walls when he heard a scream, curious, he went to investigate. Upon arriving he found sand crushing the body of a sound-nin. He looked up to see a red haired male with a gourd on his back.

"Sebaku no Gaara, Jinchuuriki of the one-tailed Shukaku. I was wondering when we'd meet." Said Naruto.

Gaara looked at him and replied, "Uzumaki Naruto, holder of the Nine-tailed kyuubi no Kitsune, puppet master of Konoha. I have heard that you are the most powerful person in the village. I want to taste your blood."

They continued to stare at one another, until Naruto spoke, "after the invasion, meet me at training field 7, we will fight to the death."

Gaara nodded, and then asked, "What is the meaning of your existence?"

Naruto replied back, "mine is to become the most powerful puppet user in the world. What is yours?"

Gaara replied, "Mine is to kill until I am killed."

They nodded at one another before they went their separate ways, Naruto had research to do.

**1 month later.**

Team 7 had taken their respective positions around the village. Kakashi was in the audience stands to protect the civilians there, Sakura was placed at the hospital area to protect it and to heal injured shinobi. Sasuke was stationed at the Hokage tower, while Naruto took his place by the Hokage's side in the kage booth.

They had all grown rather well in the past month. Sasuke's speed and stamina had reached the level of Jounin; he was also quite skilled in his 2 chosen Taijutsu styles, the Uchiha style and the Jujitsu style.

Sakura had developed her medical skills rather well under the watchful eye of the head doctor, and she had developed some rather…freighting genjutsu.

Naruto had trained Kara to handle several puppets at once, she was stationed by the academy and working with Iruka. Yugito was by the front gate, she was responsible for making sure Naruto's traps went off without a hitch.

**Naruto.**

Naruto stood to the side of the Hokage watching the matches, most of which proved to be uninteresting.

"I must admit, I am surprised that the mighty leaf village isn't showing of the last Uchiha." Commented the Kazekage.

"Yes well, he wasn't ready for the exam. It's been decided that he would take the Jounin exam instead at a later date." Replied the Hokage.

Suddenly, feathers started to fall around the crowd and they started to fall asleep. The kazekage's bodyguards then ran forward to intercept the incoming ANBU. The Kazekage released an explosive device and took the Hokage hostage.

Naruto jumped back and stared as the Kazekage guards revealed themselves and perform a jutsu to trap everyone inside a large purple box.

Naruto watched as the Kazekage revealed himself as Orochimaru.

He watched as they had a semi proxy battle before disrobing and revealing their battle armor.

"Naruto, I don't want you to get involved in this!" said Sarutobi.

Sarutobi threw some shruriken and Orochimaru shouted out his technique, "Kuchyose: Edo Tensei!"

Sarutobi and Naruto watched as two wooden coffins rose from the ground. The lids fell off and when the smoke cleared, it revealed the body's of the first and second Hokage's. Sarutobi and Naruto watched on in shock as the body's moved and the coffins fell to the ground. Naruto, after listening Orochimaru gloat about the awesomeness of the technique, decided to do something different.

"Hey, Hebi, I think it's time I even things up a bit." He said.

Naruto bit his thumb and rub it over the tattoos on his left arm, in a massive puff of smoke, Sarutobi, Orochimaru, and the ANBU watching saw something that was completely unexpected.

Standing in front of Naruto was the first, second and 4th Hokage's, (for the remainder of the fight, Orochimaru's summons will be known as 1st, 2nd, Orochimaru will be spelled out. Naruto's puppets will be known as Shodaime, Nidaime and Yondaime.)

Everyone looked on in shock as Naruto attached chakra strings to the puppets while Orochimaru inserted the seals into the kages.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi and said, "You deal with Orochimaru, I'll deal with the kages."

Sarutobi nodded and took off towards a suddenly pale Orochimaru.

Naruto looked at the two kages as he took off the cloak he was wearing. Underneath the cloak Naruto revealed his new armor. His chest plate looked liked red dragon scales in several layers; under each scale was a seal that had one of several weapons, Senbon, kunai, shruriken. On his forearms were red bracers that could produce chakra swords for a surprise attack.

The 1st and 2nd ran forward to attack and the 2nd leapt onto the top of the roof. As the1st closed in he threw a series of punches, only for the Nidaime to come in and intercept the blows while the shodaime performed a leg sweep, sending the 1st stumbling, the Nidaime came up and landed several hard chakra re-enforced punches sending the 1st back.

The 2nd leapt off the roof and landed behind Naruto, intent on catching the puppet user from behind, as he neared he was intercepted by the Yondaime, who sent a strong punch to the face and a Rasengan to the 2nds gut, sending him landing next to the 1st who was getting back up. Naruto watched as the smoke rose from the hole in his chest.

He watched fascinated and surprised as the hole in the 2nds chest healed up and he stood up ready to fight again. "I am so screwed." He said.

The 2nd started to perform hand seals, and Naruto recognizing what he was about to do, had the shodai do his own.

"Suiton: Suishouha!"

"Mokuton: tree wall!"

The 2nd launched a massive wave of water at Naruto, while the shodai created wall of trees to block the water.

Elsewhere, Sarutobi and Orochimaru separated and jumped over the water then landed atop its surface before resuming the battle once more.

Once the wave stopped Naruto and his 3 puppets jumped out from behind the tree wall only to find both the 1st and 2nd rushing them.

Quickly doing some quickly hand seals, the shodai and Yondaime sent fire balls at the pair, only for the 2nd to unleash a water wall to protect them.

"Time to take this up a bit." Said Naruto.

Quickly twitching his fingers, the shodai performed some seals and yelled out, "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kouton!"

Large tree roots slowly sprang from the ground, one large root smacked into the 2nd, sending him flying into Orochimaru.

Quickly the trees began to fill the purple box, the shodai directing them to entangle the 1st, 2nd, and Orochimaru. He succeeded in catching the second, but Orochimaru simply jumped from branch to branch while the 1st brought out his own roots to counter the shodai's.

Naruto looked around at the new scenery and thought, '_well, now things are going to get interesting.'_

**Hokage tower.**

During the beginning of the invasion, Sasuke had quickly set up several traps to catch the enemy off guard. And it worked, for the most part.

About 35 sound-nin came to the tower, under the orders of Orochimaru to take anything of value. Sasuke cursed his luck, while the rest of the ninja were evacuating the civilians and fighting back, he was stuck at the tower. He cursed again.

He hid in the shadows as the leader walked up to the doors, only for Sasuke to pull a wire and have boiled oil fall from an upper floor killing the man instantly. The others instantly went on guard, but Sasuke was already ahead of them. He pulled more wires, each one set up with a dozen kunai. 3 dozen kunai came at the ninjas from all sides, killing half of them. The other half quickly separated and went to look for the attackers. Sasuke de-activated his gravity seals and said a silent prayer for all the extra training.

**Flashback.**

Sasuke was standing on a cliff with his sensei and Naruto, who decided to show for a few minutes.

"Ok Sasuke, the upcoming battle will decided if you have the potential to kill your brother or not. Of course, if you lose and die, it wouldn't matter, but still. I have decided to increase your gravity weights for this month's training." Said Naruto.

He quickly formed a seal, and Sasuke fell flat on his face.

"I have increased you weights up to 50 times earth's normal gravity. I will now leave you in Kakashi's capable hands." Said Naruto who disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke craned his neck with much effort to look at Kakashi, who had an evil gleam in his eye, for the first time since he met Naruto; he felt fear enter his heart.

**End flashback.**

Sasuke watched from the shadows as a pair of 2 chuunin landed right in front of him, with their backs o him. He quickly pulled out two kunai and ran forward, before they knew what happened, they were dead. Thanks to the gravity seals his speed was, in the words of Kakashi, "low ANBU level, at least."

He quickly jumped off the building and his in its shadow. He watched as the remaining 5 chuunin and 1 Jounin stay close together in a group. Thinking of a plan, he formed a cross shaped seal and created some clones.

The sound Jounin did not like how this was going, it was supposed to be easy. The enemy would be occupied with the summons n the front gates leaving the tower undefended. He had a group of 34 chuunin under his command, and in a span of second it was cut down to this measly little group. He was not happy in the least, if he lived Orochimaru would reward his failure with death, and that was if he was lucky.

Suddenly he feels a chakra signature and turns to see a group of 3 boys running at him, he looks closely and see they each have red eyes with 3 tomoe, "sharingan?"

Before he could capture the child for his leader, all 3 disappeared, and raced around him at incredible speeds. They were going so fast that the sound-nin didn't notice a 4th join in. suddenly one ran from the circle and charged the group, he ducked under the Jounin and went to attack the chuunin, killing 2 before being taken down, the others quickly joined in and rushed the chuunin from all sides, killing them instantly.

The Jounin stands his ground, staring at the 4 Sasuke's before him. "What! 4! when did he come in?"

He shakes his head of these thoughts and tries to focus. One of the clones speeds forward and tries to punch the Jounin, only to block the punch and receive one in turn, causing the clone to disperse.

The others run forward and surround him before coming in from all sides. The Jounin leaps into the air and twirls around, kicking one clone in the face, followed by another as he lands; he blocks a kick and catches the leg. He breaks the leg causing the clone to disperse.

He looks at the lone Uchiha and says, "I'm guessing you're the real one."

He runs forward and grabs Sasuke, when he looks down; he sees Sasuke smirk and say, "boom."

BOOM.

The huge explosion caught the Jounin by surprise, sending him into the air. Before he can counter attack, he sees a shadow above him and the real Sasuke comes rushing down in the air and slams a kunai into the man's heart. He's dead before he hits the ground.

Sasuke smiles, while he can't make explosive clones, one with explosive notes is just as good.

**Konoha hospital.**

Sakura was rushing as fast as she could, her hands glowing green as she tried to save the life of the chuunin under her care. After the initial invasion began, casualties came swarming in. she wasn't allowed to fight, they had ANBU guard for that, and she was told to try and heal as many as she could, so they could go out fighting again.

She looked down at the man's face, and smiled sadly, she healed him already when he was caught by an enemy kunai. She lifted her hands, and closed the dead man's eyes. She said a quick prayer, and then went back to work, all she could do is save as many as possible, and hope that none of her friends and team mates come in.

**Arena.**

Kakashi landed next to Gai, he took a look around and had to say he was impressed. All the genin, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shino, Choji, even Shikamaru was fighting, even if he didn't want to. He chanced a looked at the sand siblings, only to find them idle, not once had they moved to fight. He was of course, suspicious. But he kept them in the back of his mind; he had more fighting to do.

**Gaara.**

"Um, Gaara, I don't mean to question you, but why are we not fighting?" Asked a nervous Temari.

Gaara simply stood, and started walking out of the arena. Slowly, they made their way through Konoha, until they came to training field 7; he then turned and said, "We don't fight, because I will fight here."

Kankuro and Temari look at him, then each other, then him again. Gaara ignores them and sits on the grass.

**Ninja Academy.**

Kara sat on a swing, watching as a pair of sound chuunin started walking up to her saying many crude things. She simply ignored them, until they came in range. With a quick twitch of her fingers, two figures leapt out from the shadows, wrapped one chuunin up in a spike chain, pulled and turned him to ribbons, before the other chuunin could act her puppets slashed open his throat, killing him.

She stood up and looks her puppets over, the Demon Brother of Kiri, her first Human puppets, a present from Naruto, her beloved. Over the course of the past month he had spent a great deal of time training her for this, he had said, "I want you to be strong. I will not always be there to protect you, so you must learn to protect yourself. I will train you in my sacred art, so that you can protect yourself."

She had taken his words to heart, and had listened intently and trained hard. She believed that Naruto-kun was proud of her, even if he would never admit it. She heard a sound and turned to find Iruka, one of Naruto-kun's precious people walking towards her with a smile.

"The academy has been evacuated successfully, thank you for the help."

She simply smiled and followed him to the evacuation shelters.

**Yugito.**

Yugito was given the hardest job of all, fighting at the front gate. Luckily, Naruto didn't leave her unprepared.

When the invasion started, she channeled some chakra and activated the trap seals Naruto had placed the night before. It was…messy, to say the least.

The first one was an explosive seal, a big explosive seal. It had taken out a snake and a large group of the first wave; she was still trying to get the flesh bits out of her hair.

The second seal was a special seal; it was also a doubled layer trap. First, it caught a group of about 50 chuunin in a pit, then another seal inside flooded it with hot, molten steel. She doubted they would find the bodies.

She ran into Jiraiya during the fight, he summoned a frog to fight 2 of the 4 remaining snakes, and they teamed up for the remainder.

Currently, she was in her Nibi form, with Jiraiya on top of Gamabunta, fighting the Giant 3 headed snakes and Manda. She was going against the 3 headed snake. Luckily, she was far more powerful, so she ran up at top speed and jumped off the roof of a building, she sent a swipe of her claws, which sent a stream of Nibi chakra and took off 2 of the heads. She landed on the third head and began to send Nibi's death chakra into the brain killing it.

She then had a sudden idea. Drawing upon the Nibi's chakra, she used its special ability, and brought the corpses of the snakes back to life, and under her command. She then ordered them to attack Manda, while she reverted back to human form and jumped on to Gamabunta's head next to jiraiya. He looked at the corpses attacking their former master, who was fighting them, and Gamabunta, and cursing enough to make a sailor proud. Jiraiya then turned to Yugito and asked, "What the hell is that?"

She smiled and replied, "Nibi's special ability is to control the dead. She can't bring back the souls of the dead, only the body's and they obey her without question. That includes, rotting corpses, skeletons, everything. As long as it's not dust, then it can be used. If I had access to a graveyard I could make an entire army."

Jiraiya looked at her for a bit, nodded, then went back to watching Gamabunta laughing at Manda.

**Sarutobi.**

The old Hokage dodged another of his former students sword strikes and parried another with his summon, Enma, who was in staff form. He chanced a look over at Naruto, who was doing a remarkable job of fighting the 2 resurrected Hokage's. But there's only a limit one could do against someone with the same abilities.

Every time Naruto cut one down they would simply regenerate, which from the cursing he could tell was pissing Naruto off to no end.

Sarutobi nodded, he knew what had to be done, he created a clone to occupy Orochimaru and made his way to Naruto. His presence was enough of a distraction to the two kages that the Yondaime was able to slam another Rasengan into both their chests, it would last for a minute at most.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but we cannot win this like a conventional battle. I'll be using the technique the 4th used to seal the kyuubi into you. I'll seal the kages and Orochimaru with me and take them to the stomach of the shinigami. I'm so sorry…"

Before Sarutobi could finish, Naruto grabbed him in a hug, then released it and grasp his forearm, "it was an honor to fight with Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled, and then said, "Quickly, I need you to prepare to hold back Orochimaru's guards until the ritual is complete."

Naruto listened, then he placed a kage and himself at each corner of the barrier, ready to intercept. Naruto made eye contact with the ANBU, and they took the meaning, so they arrayed themselves at each corner, ready to fight the sound four.

Sarutobi smiled at the sight of such teamwork, the he summoned 2 shadow clones, the clone ran and caught each kage from behind in a submission hold right as they got up. He performed the seals and ran to Orochimaru, who had already dispelled the clone, and Sarutobi caught the snake Sannin in a bear hug for the ritual.

Suddenly, the sky turned black, and a form appeared, its white hair, its empty black eyes watching.

"What are you doing?" yelled Orochimaru in fear at the sight before him.

"I am going to take you with me to the afterlife. I'm positive that the souls of those here today that you have violated will like to have a nice chat with you, IN HELL!" said Sarutobi.

Soon, the hand of the shinigami reached in and pulled out the souls of the two kages, dispelling their body's to ash. Then it reached its hand into the back of Sarutobi and into Orochimaru's stomach.

Orochimaru, not to be outdone, summoned his sword to stab Sarutobi in the back. Only for Naruto to run forward and catch the handle. Enma returned to normal, but was too weak to help. He watched the determination in Naruto's eyes as he pulled hard, trying to keep the sword at bay.

But it was futile; the sword left his grip and plunged into the back of Sarutobi. By now, Naruto could see that Orochimaru was pulling his own soul back.

"You won't take me, never; I still have to learn every jutsu! I still need more power!" yelled the snake Sannin in his madness.

Sarutobi smiled and said, "I may be unable to take your full soul, but I will take your ability to use jutsu!"

The sword of the shinigami came down and cut the arms of Orochimaru's soul off, before pulling them into himself.

Sarutobi's body separated from Orochimaru, who was screaming in agony as his arms turned black.

Naruto ran forward and pulled out the Kusanagi, and picked up Sarutobi in his arms. For the first time in a long time, Naruto allowed tears to stream down his face.

"No, don't die, not yet!" he cried.

Sarutobi smiled and said in a weak voice, "Naruto, I am so proud of you. You have become strong, for your precious people. I know Kara is precious, I see how you look at her, treasure her. I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a good presence." He coughed up some blood.

Naruto looked him in the eyes and said, "You are my grandfather, you are my family, you are all I ever wanted."

Sarutobi smiled, then he closed his eyes and died, with a smile on his face.

Naruto doubled over and let out an anguished scream. Then, he looked up when the barrier fell, '_they will PAY!'_

As the sound four made their way to Orochimaru, Naruto and his puppets intercepted them. Using his insane speed, the Yondaime slammed a double Rasengan into the stomach of Kidomaru and Tayuya.

The second picked up the Kusanagi and slashed off the heads of Sakon and Ukon, while the first showed his insane strength and punch a literal hole in Jirobo's stomach, before the second decapitated him.

Orochimaru and the ANBU watched in horror as Naruto showed no mercy. Naruto then turned around, and his eyes, his cold, steel eyes were filled with such fury that Orochimaru took an involuntary step back.

Quickly vines erupted from the ground to secure Orochimaru, he chanced a look over and saw the first holding a hand sign. Naruto took the Kusanagi from the Nidaime and walked over to the snake Sannin.

"You…you did this. You have caused much suffering, you killed my grandfather, and you invaded my home. You are responsible for his soul spending an eternity in agony. I think that its time you pay your due snake." Said Naruto in such a cold vice that even the ANBU shook in their boots.

Naruto stopped in front of him and said, "I will make it my personal mission to see that you suffer!"

He then plunged the kusanagi, Orochimaru's own sword, into his heart, killing him. He then released the body and sealed it away for later.

Kakashi, who had just arrived and witnessed the whole conversation, walked up to his student and asked, "Are you turning him into a puppet?"

Naruto looked at him and replied, "No, I do not want his stench to taint my collection. But his body still has uses; it may hold the key to saving the soul of the Sandaime."

With that, Naruto sealed up his puppets and walked over to the Sandaime. He reached down and placed his right hand on the thirds forehead, said a silent prayer, then left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi looked on in thought, '_I fear, that this will be the last time we will see any emotion from him. This is only going to close him off more. Sensei, I'm so sorry.'_

**Training field 7.**

Naruto arrived at the training field to see Gaara waiting patiently, he had some stress to take out.

Temari and Kankuro looked at Naruto, then at Gaara, then the realization sunk in, they were going to fight, to the death.

Naruto stared at Gaara, Gaara stared back.

"So, are you here to validate my existence?" asked Gaara.

Naruto simply stared and replied, "I am here to kill you, or for you to kill me. That is the existence of both of us today."

Gaara simply nodded, before turning back to Temari and Kankuro, "leave the area."

Obeying his wish, they left to a safe distance.

Gaara let his sand pour out of his gourd, while Naruto unsealed Danzo and Sai puppets.

Gaara lashed out with his sand and it quickly covered Naruto, when suddenly there was a bang and the sand exploded everywhere with smoke rising from the left arm of Danzo. Naruto looked at him and said, "Don't hold back, I won't."

Gaara took that as a sign and started to gather as much youkai as he could and the sand started to cover his body, soon he looked like the miniature Tanuki demon, then with speed that was surprising for its size, it landed right in front of Naruto and took several swipes with its claws, all blocked by Sai's sword. Naruto jumped back and had Danzo rush in.

The puppet unleashed a series of fast and powerful strikes, first a punch to the gut with his fist, then an uppercut with his iron fist.

Gaara went flying into the air, where Sai drew a large black falcon that flew and slammed into Gaara's body, sending it crashing into the ground.

Before he could recover both Danzo and unleashed Katon: Enryuu endans to fry the area.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Gaara had used his tail as a shield. Gaara leapt up and came started to unleash air bullets, but Naruto and his puppets dodged easily. They ran around until Sai jumped into the air and unleashed a large black ink dragon.

The dragon went to encircle Gaara who merely used his sand to attack and disperse the dragon. As Gaara landed Sai came down and tried to slash Gaara with the sword only to have Gaara hit him with his tail.

Gaara turned to see Naruto himself running up to engage Gaara. Naruto punched Gaara in the stomach, when he began to laugh, Naruto smiled and unleashed a chakra blade, which at point blank cut through the sand and hit Gaara in the stomach.

Naruto quickly jumped back as the sand revealed Gaara was bleeding. Temari and Kankuro looked on in shock as they have never seen their brother bleed before.

Naruto quickly sealed up Sai and Danzo and unleashed Sepheroth, Haku, and Zabuza.

Before Gaara could react, Naruto had Haku send thousands of ice needles at him, but Gaara defense sprang up just in time, only for it to be cut down by Zabuza and Gaara had to jump back to avoid the strike of Sepheroth.

Kankuro was watching in complete awe, '_so, this is what true puppet combat is like?'_

Temari, for the first time was actually scared that Gaara would not make it; the Uzumaki seemed to be a formidable opponent.

Gaara laughed, "Yes, you are powerful. The rumors about you are true indeed. I will show the world my existence by beating you!"

Gaara then decided to gather all his sand, and he revealed his true form, a giant walking sand Tanuki.

Naruto looked up at him and thought, '_hmm. This is certainly interesting. How to combat a giant?'_

Gaara looked down at Naruto and raised his arm to smash Naruto. Naruto and his puppets jumped back to avoid the massive strike which sent the earth rumbling. Naruto quickly had Zabuza perform a water jutsu to soak Gaara's feet then he had Haku freeze the water.

As the water was frozen and Gaara temporary distracted, Naruto jumped up with his puppets and ran to the head, only to have to jump off to avoid an arm strike.

Gaara laughed again and said, "MOTHER WANTS TO TASTE YOUR BLOOD HERSELF, SO LETS SEE HOW YOU DO AGAINST HER!"

Temari and Kankuro knew what this meant and were scared. Naruto watched as Gaara's form emerged from the top of the head and put himself into a deep sleep.

"YES! SHUKAKU'S BACK BABY!" yelled the giant Tanuki.

Naruto knew he was in trouble, because he didn't have anything that could match shukaku in size.

Coming up with an idea, he hid his puppets in the forest below and created several shadow clones, each one running in a different direction to distracted the stupid demon. Somewhere, deep in Naruto's mind he could hear chuckling, but he decided he would deal with his questionable sanity later.

He secretly had Zabuza perform another water technique, while he himself did a water technique. Catching shukaku by surprise he managed to soak the demons legs up to the waist. Haku quickly freezed the water.

While the Tanuki was trying to break the ice Naruto ran up him in an attempt to get to Gaara, only to have the dodge the arms again.

"Dammit! I'm going to have to freeze the arms to, but how?" he said to himself.

Then suddenly a light bulb went off. He didn't want to have to use it, because the Nidaime had seen enough battle for one day, but he had to do it.

He created even more clones, each one running up the shukaku arms, quarantining to distract the demon as it protected its host.

He quickly unsealed the Nidaime, and then he, the kage, and Zabuza produce enough water to soak shukaku up to his neck, which Haku quickly froze. Then using a bit of genius, he had Sepheroth and Zabuza cut off the frozen arms and the frozen legs. It would take shukaku a moment longer to regenerate its sand limbs then to break the ice.

Naruto quickly ran up to the head, which was closer to the ground, and punched Gaara hard, breaking off the sand armor. Before Gaara could recover the sand armor, Naruto took a poison senbon and pricked Gaara on the cheek with it.

Gaara felt the effect immediately; Naruto sealed all his puppets except Sepheroth, in case the siblings proved to be trouble.

Gaara looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked back, then suddenly Naruto spoke, "I have injected poison into your system, you will be dead in minutes. I promise to tie the demon to this world, so that you may find peace in the afterlife."

For the first time, Gaara understood.

Temari and Kankuro came up to Naruto and Gaara, Naruto stayed back, but not to far as he allowed the siblings this last moment of peace.

"Temari, Kankuro. I'm sorry. I really do love you all. Forgive me." Asked Gaara.

The siblings looked at each other and Temari said, "I forgive you. I love you to brother."

Kankuro looked and said, "I forgive ya man. Try to find the peace in the afterlife that you couldn't find here."

Gaara nodded, and then said to Naruto, "you win. Your existence is stronger."

Then Gaara closed his eyes for the first and last time, a smile on his face.

Temari openly cried into Gaara's body. Naruto walked forward and said, "I have won, I will take his body and leave."

Temari and Kankuro looked up in shock.

"Please, let us take him back to suna for a proper burial?" pleaded Temari.

Naruto looked at her, and then said, "No, he is mine."

Kankuro stood up angrily and said, "Your going to make him into a puppet aren't you?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Yes."

Kankuro was about to attack in anger, only to stop when he felt Sepheroth sword at his throat.

"Too many have died today, no more." Said Naruto.

He placed a special seal on Gaara demon seal then sealed the body and the sand into a scroll. Before he left he said, "As a puppet, your brother will continue to live on, and instead of being hated in his home village, he can help the lives of others. We both know that his grave would be desecrated in suna; he would never truly have peace. And if you blame someone for this, you could blame me for killing his body, but his mind and heart was dead long before I came along. Blame your father for all that he has done to your family, if it is revenge you want, take it out on him. He started this whole cycle."

Temari and Kankuro calmed a bit, know what he said was true. Their brother's body would have been drugged through the streets in suna, and it was their father that started this with his obsession with power. But that didn't mean they weren't angry with Naruto.

'_I swear Uzumaki, someday I will be strong, and strong enough to take back my brother and truly give him peace.' _Vowed Kankuro.

A/N: well, here's my longest chapter yet. I have a few notes though.

Note 1: Gaara is going to be a puppet; I thought it would be an interesting change in fiction for once.

Note 2: someone was kind enough to tell me that I didn't mention how the village council would take to having Yugito in the village. That was an oversight on my part, so here is what they thought.

Nothing, Sarutobi and Naruto decided to cover up her existence by saying she was a slave girl given to Naruto as a gift, and they bought it because the council is full of idiots.

Note 3: to get to the LEMON, go to my profile, click on homepage and follow the directions. It's simple.

Next chapter will detail the finding of the next Hokage, Naruto leaving the village, and a surprise I'm sure will please many people.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: The Puppet King.

Chapter 7.

Naruto awoke to find himself in a different environment then what he fell asleep to. He look around and determined he was in a sewer, but how he got there was unknown to him so he walked forward following the pipes and soon came across a large gate with the word _seal_ acting as a lock. Realization dawned on him on where he was. Soon, two, large, bloody red eyes opened to stare down at the young Uzumaki.

"**So I see my container has finally arrived, good. I have been awaiting you for quite some time." **said the demon.

"The kyuubi no Kitsune, once mighty demon who fell to a measly human, who coincidently I now control." Said Naruto in a mocking voice.

"**DO NOT MOCK ME HUMAN! I am still the mighty demon." **Said a furious kyuubi.

Naruto looked up at kyuubi showing no fear and demanded, "Tell me why I'm here."

The fox looked at him and replied, "**Because, I wanted to meet you. I have watched you for a very long time; from when you were a pitiful child to the cold, heartless man you are now. I must say that I am impressed, your ruthlessness is quite admiring. **

**I have also invited you here because I want to make a deal. I will offer you weapons of extraordinary power, in exchange for a simple favor."**

"I'm not letting you out." Said Naruto.

The fox looked at him for a moment, then replied, "**No, it's not that, besides, it's impossible. I have studied this seal for a long time now, and I have discovered that even if you pull off that seal on the cage, there are back up seals on the bars that will keep me here. So I'm stuck here for all time."**

Naruto looked closely, and after a minute he was able to make out hundreds of seals on the bars, thus preventing the demons escape.

"Wow, sucks for us."

**No fucking kidding. Anyways, what the deal I offer is simple. I will take you to several secret locations around the nations, where I have stashed my weapons. Now you may wonder what they are. Well let me enlighten you. The weapons I offer are the 5 bodies of the world very first shinobi."**

Naruto's eyes widen at that.

"**Yes, I see you understand. The first shinobi, they used techniques that have long since been lost, and their power was beyond even the Yondaime. I have collected their bodies and their weapons when they died, I even placed them under preservation, just in case I discovered a use for them. I offer them to you, as well as teaching you aspects of sealing that you can't even imagine. Sounds promising don't it?"**

Naruto nodded, and then he turned suspicious and asked, "What do you want in return?"

The fox laughed then said, **"Why, I want revenge of course. You see, this was originally going to be a two parter, the first thing I wanted you to do was break into the Yondaime grave and piss on the body. But since you are putting him to use, that works as well. The other thing I want is for you to kill someone for me. Tell me, what do you now of Uchiha Madara?"**

Naruto thought for a minute and replied, "Uchiha Madara was the founder of the Uchiha clan, he later turned rogue and fought a battle with the First and Second Hokage's at the Valley of The End. It was said that the 3 used so much power and so many jutsu's that the landscape was forever changed."

The kyuubi nodded in approval, **"yes that is correct. But what if I told you the hidden secrets of the man and that battle?"**

Naruto looked interested, and the fox continued.

"**You see, Madara was originally a Hyuuga, eyes and all. However he grew ambitious, he was part of the Branch House, and he wanted something that is denied to all Branch House members, power. So, he sought me out and made a deal in secret. I would create a new bloodline just for him and his children and remove the caged bird seal, and in exchange he would help me deal with my rival, Shukaku. Well, I created the bloodline, and gave him the Sharingan, and since he had a new bloodline he became clan heard of the new Uchiha clan. This, by the way pissed off the other Hyuuga, thus the blood feud. **

**Well, as time went on, he reached the final tomoe of the sharingan, but he wanted more. So he had a theory, since it was demonic chakra that created the line, then maybe he could use demonic chakra to evolve it. Back then, all the Biju were placed in human vessels, including me, so no, this is not my first time. Though this seal is much stronger then the last one. So he went around and sealed all the Biju into a statue of his own creation, including me. **

**Eventually, he absorbed all the demons and the Mangekyou Sharingan was born. Of course, having the power of all the demons would make any man power hungry, so he went around to try and conquer the world. The first Hokage however, wanted to stop that.**

**So the first did something that was considered impossible, he summoned Kami himself. Like the contract with the Shinigami, the first made a contract to summon Kami, and he did. Needless to say that summoning the Supreme Being is a VERY BAD IDEA! Don't ever attempt it. However, kami is kind, so he listened as the first pleaded with him, asking for a way to stop the monster that Madara had become. So Kami, being all wise, decided to help. He gave the first the ability to suppress demons and their hosts. **

**Using that ability, he took his brother and their young apprentice Sarutobi, who by that time was known as the God of Shinobi, along to stop the man. During that battle, Madara unleashed all the power of the tailed beasts, but every time the first landed a hit, the demon suppressor would take effect, thus freeing one of us at a time. Needless to say that when one of us was freed, we ran like hell from the battle site. **

**Eventually, after I was freed, Madara, suffering from loss of power, was apparently killed by the first. In gratitude, I healed the life threatening injuries of the first, and left. However, it is the circumstance that the defeat of Madara that's really important. You see, the shinobi didn't have the power to completely kill Madara, he was still too strong. So what the first did, using the chakra of his brother and apprentice, opened a portal to a hell dimension, and sent the half dead Madara there. **

**However, a number of years ago, he returned, he was extremely weak, but in your human terms he could still kick your ass with a look. So, he did something that surprised even me. He summoned me from my home; I had no choice but to obey him. So he sent me to Konoha, where as you now I attacked and was defeated. Now there were 2 reasons why he did this, it was not revenge. **

**1: he needed t kill the Yondaime, the man's Hiraishin jutsu was so powerful that it would have killed Madara, not to mention that the man's genius could rival his own, so Madara needed the man gone. **

**2: he needed me sealed into a vessel. The reason being is that I am more powerful than him, but because of his crafty use of seals he managed to temporarily gain control of me. So as you can see, his plan worked. I have no doubt that even as we speak he is planning on doing the same for all Biju, so he can once again return to the power him once had.**

**The reason I'm offering you these weapons is because only they have the power to win, for no one, not even Madara, knows of the power of the first shinobi. I need you to kill Madara before he can gather us all. However, we have time. He is still weak, so you can train for a number of years before confronting him. Trust me, you will need it."**

Naruto listened to the tale with interest, and some shock. He carefully weighed his options, gain powerful puppets, or die a horrible death for a madman bent on destroying the world.

"I accept your offer." Said Naruto.

The kyuubi smiled, "**good. When you are able to leave we will start the training. But first, you must wake up."**

**Real world.**

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kara hovering over him.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok? I've been trying to wake you for 5 minutes." She said.

Naruto replied with, "I'm fine, I'll tell you about a rather interesting vision I had later. But first, we have business to take care of."

It was some 30 minutes later that Naruto and Kara, dressed in the traditional black robes for funerals, took their place in the front row of people attending the memorial service for those last in the invasion. Naruto's eyes immediately looked for the picture of the Hokage. Hyuuga Hiashi stood at a podium to give a small speech.

"We are gathered here today to pay our last respects for the fallen. In this terrible battle, we have lost many fine shinobi. Our Hokage, Sarutobi Sasuke, died in a valiant battle against the traitorous Orochimaru, and it is because of his efforts, and his closest ally."

At that point everyone looked at Naruto.

"It is because of them that the great snake of evil was vanquished, it is also because of the sacrifices of the many shinobi that the invasion was repelled. Others among the slain are the elders Homura and Koharu, who died while trying to delay the enemy advance into the village. We also lost several civilians, some on the council, and some who were not. Even though they were not shinobi, they took it upon themselves to defend the place they called home. May we all pray that they have safe passage to the afterlife and have the blessings of kami." Finished Hiashi.

During the speech, Naruto reflected on one of the last conversations he had with the old man.

**Flashback.**

After going over the planning for his traps, Sarutobi decided to ask Naruto one last favor.

"Naruto, I need one last favor of you. I know that I will die during the invasion, but there are people in this village who will take advantage of my death. They are members of the council that as soon as I am gone will no doubt try to have you killed and have Kara taken into slavery. I want you to see to it that they die during the invasion; it is a necessary evil that must be done. I cannot allow such corruption to take my place when I die." He said.

After passing Naruto the list, he memorized it, and then burned it.

"I can slip some of my poison into their systems a day before the invasion; it is a slow acting poison that takes 24 hours to have affect. It will look like they died in battle." Replied Naruto.

The old man nodded with the idea, giving his silent approval. In the end, Naruto slipped the poison into their meals at breakfast time, it was painfully easy.

**End flashback.**

After the speech, everyone walked up and placed a white rose onto the table holding the pictures of the fallen. Naruto stayed a moment longer to gaze at the Sandaime's picture, before moving on.

As Naruto was leaving, a certain snake mistress was watching the couple with interest.

As Naruto was making his way home, he was approached by jiraiya.

"Hey kid. I'm here to tell you that you have been named in the Sandaime's will, you are to be at his old office in an hour." With that the Sannin disappeared in smoke.

**1 hour later, Hokage's office.**

Naruto arrived dressed in a black cloak, concealing his battle armor underneath. He took a seat and focused his eyes on jiraiya.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, let's get this over with." Said the Sannin.

"_I, Sandaime Sarutobi Sasuke, of sound mind and body am here to bequeath my assets to the following people. _

_To Haruno Sakura, I give all my texts n medical jutsu and genjutsu. You can pick them up at the clan compound._

_To Rock lee, I give you the book, '1001 ways to woo the kunoichi of your dreams.'_

Lee stood up and took the book from jiraiya silently.

_To yamanaka Ino, I give you all my texts on the human mind and psychology. You can pick them up at the compound._

_To Akimichi Choji, I give you my gold card membership to the BBQ pit._

Choji stood up and took the card from jiraiya, all the while holding it as if it would fly away.

_To Nara Shikamaru, I give my rare, marble carved shogi set, with the pieces cared from jade._

Shikamaru approached and took the box from jiraiya with a look of complete shock on his face.

_To Hyuuga Neji, I give you black mail on the entire Hyuuga establishment to use to get that cursed seal banned for ever._

Neji stood and accepted the heavy folder with a look of complete happiness.

_To Tenten, I give you my prized kunai set._

Tenten took the items with reverence.

_To Hyuuga Hinata, I give you a complete set of self confidence books._

She took the book shyly.

_To Aburame shino, I give you my prized insect, the praying mantis._

Shino took the insect, even though people couldn't see it, they could feel the joy coming off the boy.

_To Inuzuka Kiba, I give you some steel claws to help make your attacks more powerful._

Kiba stood and accepted the weapons with glee.

_To Uchiha Sasuke, I give you the scrolls containing all the information on your brother the village has collected, his entire ANBU profile, and some counter jutsu's to the jutsu's that he knows. All can be picked up at the compound._

Sasuke feinted; it took 5 minutes to wake him so the reading could continue.

_To konohamaru, I give you a set of my battle armor t use when you get older._

_To udon, I give you my complete collection on mathematical theory._

_To moegi, I give some of my late wife's kunoichi books to improve training. All items picked up at compound._

_To Hatake Kakashi, I give you my complete collection of the limited platinum editions of the Icha Icha series._

Kakashi feinted, and it took 10 minutes to wake him.

_And finally, to Uzumaki Naruto, I give you a set of my battle armor. I give you my most prized staff; the staff is made from the strongest metal in the land. And I also give you my body, to turn into a combat puppet._

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock at that last one. Even he couldn't keep his eyes from bulging and his mouth from dropping. Naruto simply said "what?"

_I also name my son, Sarutobi Asuma, clan head. That is all the business I have to distribute._

Jiraiya then looked to Naruto, who hadn't made a move since the announcement.

Once everyone left, Naruto was approached by jiraiya.

"Come by the compound tonight to get the items, otherwise the villagers will stir up a ruckus, ok kid?"

Naruto simply nodded, when jiraiya left, Naruto was alone in the room, and he sprang into action.

He went over to the wall safe and cracked it open, there he found what he was looking for, the Shinigami summoning scroll.

_Dear reader._

_If you are reading this then you are about to seal away a great evil. The Shiki Fuin is a seal designed to trade your soul in order to seal another soul inside yourself. But this is a two step process._

_1: the first step is negotiation. You must summon the shinigami before hand and negotiate with it for your goals. If it deems you fit, you move on to step 2._

Naruto ignored step 2 and signed his name next to Sarutobi Sasuke. After that he put the scroll back and left to go to his apartment, he had research to conduct.

**Naruto's home.**

Naruto went into the puppet lab, where he had stored the body or Orochimaru. He laid the body on the table and pulled out his jutsu extraction tools and he disrobed the snake and prepared for extraction.

It was several hour later that Naruto had chronicled the jutsu he wanted. He also recorded others, for later use. He then sealed away the body, knowing he had more jutsu's to learn from the Sannin, and he departed.

**Konoha.**

As Naruto walked the night time shadows, he was thinking over his plan. It was then that he heard a struggle going on, curious, he turned and entered an ally way where he spied a rogue chuunin stealing from a woman. Naruto launches a senbon into the guy's neck, killing him and allowing the girl to flee without knowing who her savior was. Happy, Naruto takes the chuunin and heads to a clearing deep in the forest to perform his ritual.

As Naruto entered the clearing, he set down the body and started to form hand seals, "Kuchiyose: shinigami!"

Soon the sky darkened as a large figure draped in a white cloak, with black colorless eyes appeared.

"**Who dares to summon me? Again."** Said the being.

Naruto walked up and said, "I summoned you shinigami-sama."

The shinigami looked at Naruto for a moment, and then said, "**You are too young. I will not take the soul of one so young to seal anything away."**

Naruto replied, "I am not here to ask for a sealing. I have a proposition that I want you to listen to."

That statement caught the death god's attention, "**you may speak."**

"I want to offer and exchange. I will gather for you the souls of 4 powerful shinobi if in exchange you release the 4 Hokage's so that they may go to heaven." Offered Naruto.

The shinigami thought about this for a moment, for this deal was different then what he usually got.

"**Hmmm, that is an interesting deal, 4 souls to replace the ones that I already have. What kind of souls are we talking about here, pure innocence, or those who have committed crimes that would fit the punishment?" **asked the shinigami.

"They will be the souls of those that have committed atrocities on this plane, the souls you currently have don't deserve the punishment they currently receive." Said Naruto.

The shinigami smiled a scary, toothy smile, "**you have a deal young one. But how are you to perform the ritual without me taking your soul?"**

Naruto smiled, he drew a seal on the forehead of the chuunin and went through some seals and said, "kuchiyose: edo tensei."

Soon the chuunin body disappeared into the ground and in its place a purple portal opened and a coffin came out. When the portal shut, the coffin opened to reveal its occupant.

"What? What am I doing here?" asked Orochimaru.

He turned his head to catch the sight of a smiling Naruto, and he turned back around to see the shinigami.

"This lord shinigami is the first soul I offer." Said Naruto.

Orochimaru suddenly became very afraid, "**hmm, ah yes, the man whose arms I have. You have cheated me snake, I only got part of your soul. Yes, I will gladly take the rest f it."**

As the shinigami reached forward to claim the rest of Orochimaru's soul, he let out and earth shattering scream, until Naruto tapped his mouth shut.

Naruto watched as the death god took the soul, again dissolving the body, and swallowed it.

"**Hmm, yes, I think I like this deal. As promised here is the soul of the first to be released."**

The shinigami opened his mouth and a blue soul emerged, as it walked out Naruto caught a glimpse of the Shodaime Hokage.

"**I look forward to future souls young Uzumaki." **Said the death god before he disappeared.

The shodai looked at Naruto and said, "I thank you young Uzumaki. I know this is a difficult task you have set for yourself, and wish you luck. I will watch over you from the afterlife, Godspeed."

With that he disappeared, right as Jiraiya appeared in the clearing.

He looked to Naruto and said, "I felt the presence of the death god, care to explain what is going on?"

Naruto looked at him, and then told the story, he told of his plan to replace those who deserve better with those who deserve the punishment. Jiraiya was simply amazed with the ingenuity that they young man showed, and made a decision right then and there.

"Kid, you are coming with me to find the next Hokage. We leave in a few days; can you be ready by then?"

"It will take me a week at least to prepare Sarutobi as a puppet. I can finish up n the road, but I need to start the process here." Replied Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded, "a week then."

After the conversation, Naruto with jiraiya snuck into the Sarutobi compound, not wanting to draw attention to him using the front doors, and he took Sarutobi's body, his armor, and his staff, and departed.

As Naruto returned from his home, he met Yugito in the living room.

"Naruto-sama, since you have been busy I didn't have time to report that I succeeded in my secondary objectives. I obtained a body of sand Jounin and a sound Jounin for your use. I placed them in a preservation jutsu and sealed them in this scroll." She said giving the scroll to him.

Naruto nodded and said, "You did well."

He then went into his workshop to prepare Sarutobi.

**One week later.**

Naruto stood at the gate waiting when jiraiya, Sasuke, and Kakashi appeared.

"Naruto, Sasuke will be joining us since Kakashi will on a long term mission, ok." Said jiraiya.

Naruto simply nodded.

It was 3 hours later that jiraiya stopped for some instruction, "hey Naruto, I have a technique I want you to learn, now watch carefully."

He then quickly produced a rasengan and allowed it to dissipate. "What do you think? Up for the challenge?"

He looked at Naruto, who simply held out his hand and a perfect rasengan formed. Jiraiya's jaw hit the ground in shock while Sasuke had to repress a smirk.

"Ho-how? How did you figure it out so fast?" asked jiraiya.

Naruto simply replied with, "I have the Yondaime as a puppet."

Jiraiya simply looked at him, "so you know all his techniques then?"

"Yes."

Jiraiya sighed, and then he got an idea.

"How about I show you a technique that even you don't know?" he offered.

"Go on." replied Naruto.

Jiraiya formed his seals carefully and said, "Peeping no jutsu."

Then his body shimmered and he suddenly disappeared, rendering him completely invisible. Naruto and Sasuke looked on in interest, then when jiraiya re-appeared.

"You and Sasuke will spend the next couple weeks to master this technique." said jiraiya.

Naruto and Sasuke simply nodded before they continued their journey.

**2 weeks later, hotel room.**

Naruto and Sasuke were frustrated, first their sensei disappeared when the first beautiful women to notice him in a decade walks by, now they were stuck inside a room with a broken TV.

"If that lazy pervert doesn't return soon he's becoming my next puppet." Said Naruto.

Sasuke simply grunted an agreement.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Curious, Naruto and Sasuke go to open their hotel room door, and what greets them is a surprise.

"You will come with us Naruto." Said a voice.

Naruto simply looks at the man and replies, "so good to see you…Uchiha Itachi."

A/N: ok, heres the end of the chapter, there were many surprises, and I'm sure you are all shocked. Well, I would say more, but currently I'm rellly into a new game I bought so leave this as is. Enjoy my fans!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: The Puppet King.

Chapter 8.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the hallway, across from them Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame stood, waiting. Naruto looked over at his companion, grateful he forced Sasuke to attend Ibiki's anger management classes.

"What do you wish of me Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"You will come with us." Was the response.

Naruto looked into the Uchiha eyes and asked, "I wonder, what would two s-class missing-nin want with me, a measly little genin? What value could I possibly have for you two? It can't be ransom, no one would pay it, so what I wonder?"

"We want that little demon in your tummy." Said Kisame.

Sasuke looked confused, but Naruto merely seemed to stare into their eyes, "you want fluffers? What could you want with fluffers?"

It took all of Itachi's will power to not grin at the name, '_it takes a lot balls to call the most evil demon in existence fluffers'._

Kisame had no reservations as he clutched his sides in laughter, but it all stopped when they felt a presence.

"Well, what do we have here, two s-class missing-nins attacking my genin, why would that be?"

They all looked to see jiraiya in the hall, a serious look on his face as he stared down Itachi and Kisame.

"Come Kisame, we leave, we cannot win this." Said Itachi.

"Wait."

Everyone looked to Naruto as he spoke, "don't leave, me and Sasuke wish to fight you two, jiraiya will not interfere. There is a field two kilometers out from the village, meet me there in an hour."

Itachi seemed to think, and then he nodded and disappeared with Kisame in a swirl of leaves.

Once they were gone, jiraiya rounded angrily on Naruto, "why did you do this?"

Sasuke to look interested and listened as Naruto spoke, "I find this to be an opportunity that cannot be passed up. Sasuke wishes to see how he measures up to Itachi, and I would very much like to add Kisame to my collection. Besides, if things go sour, I have several different escape plans that will save us."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto hard, before he replied, "fine, do as you wish, however, should you fail, and I will step in and deal with them both."

Naruto simply nodded, deciding not to mention that was his main escape plan.

**In a field, 5 minutes later.**

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from Itachi and Kisame. Sasuke had already disabled his gravity weights so he was ready to fight. Jiraiya stood on the sidelines watching intently.

Quickly, they separate, Naruto going to Kisame and Sasuke to Itachi.

**Naruto vs. Kisame.**

Naruto quickly pulled out his Sepheroth, cloud, and several ANBU puppets. He didn't want it known he uses kages.

Sepheroth ran forward and swung his blade, only for Kisame to block it with his sword. Cloud ran around the back and the ANBU were preparing jutsu's. Cloud opened his wrist guns and let loose a massive flame dragon as the ANBU send wind jutsu to make the flame stronger.

Sepheroth jumps back to avoid the flames while Kisame quickly performs hand seals and a wall of water forms, blocking all the flames.

As soon as Kisame lowers the water Sepheroth and cloud burst and swing their swords high and low. Kisame expertly swats away the blades and leaps back.

"Your quite good kid, I haven't actually worked up a sweat in a long time." said Kisame.

Naruto simply didn't respond, he twitched his fingers as he sent his puppets attacking.

The ANBU throw several kunai at Kisame who uses his swords to block, he then turns around and kicks cloud in the stomach, making an audible crunch. Naruto quickly recalls cloud and seals him back up before unsealing Zabuza.

Kisame stared in shock at his former team mate.

"za-zabuza!? How did you…" he started.

"Why it was quite simple. You see I was on a mission when he turned up and got in my way. I simply couldn't allow it, so I killed him, and decided that he would make a good puppet." Said Naruto as if it was an everyday conversation.

Kisame simply stared at him, until his face contorted in anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" he roared.

Kisame decided to forgo finesse and ran at Naruto waving his sword madly. Naruto smiled, '_right where I want him.'_

Kisame swung his sword at Naruto, only to have Sepheroth block it. The power Kisame sent behind the sword made a crater under seph's feet and sent a small shockwave out from them.

Naruto couldn't hide the surprise from his face at such power.

Zabuza came running up and slashed his sword at Kisame, who blocked and sent a punch for his face, only for Zabuza to duck and send a leg sweep. Kisame jumped over the leg and flipped, using Samehada to block a strike from Sepheroth.

As Kisame landed, he was breathing heavily. He was about go through some seals to perform a jutsu when suddenly he couldn't move his legs. He looked down and saw sand, of all things covering his feet.

Before he could use his hands more sand erupted from the ground and covered his hands. He was so surprised that a senbon scratched his cheek, drawing a little bit of blood.

Naruto walked forward, and he had Gaara walk out from his hiding spot in the surrounding forest.

"The senbon that scratched your cheek was coated in a very potent poison. The poison will travel to your heart, stopping it, and you will die. You, Kisame, will join my collection as a puppet." Said Naruto.

Kisame looked at Naruto, feeling fear for the first time in a long time. "You may have beaten me today, but the other swordsman will kill you for this. They will not allow you to make us into abominations, it goes against our code."

Kisame spit at Naruto defiantly, before the poison took its effect, and he died. After waiting a few moments to make sure he was dead. Naruto approached the body, and sealed it and the sword into a scroll. But not before taking off the Akatsuki ring, wishing to study it intently. He quickly seals all his other puppets and waits over next to jiraiya, watching the conclusion between Sasuke and Itachi.

**Itachi vs. Sasuke.**

Sasuke stood breathing hard in front of his brother, Itachi. Sasuke's body was covered in a Varity of cuts and bruises, while Itachi had a small bruise on his left cheek.

"I see you have become stronger little brother, but your still not strong enough. You still don't hate me enough." Said Itachi.

Sasuke merely huffed, until Itachi's eyes widened a fraction before he disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto and jiraiya.

He stared at them, as if calculating his chances of winning, before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke came over to Naruto and jiraiya and asked, "Why did he disappear?"

"Because he felt me killing his partner." Replied Naruto.

Sasuke merely nodded, then passed out.

**Hotel room, new one.**

After Sasuke was treated for his wounds, jiraiya asked, "Can I watch you work on your next human puppet? I am curious as to what amount of work goes into creating such weapons'."

Naruto thought about it for a minute before replying, "sorry, but the secrets shall remain so until I know for a fact that I can trust you."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, he knew the boy had a rough life and didn't trust easily.

**2 weeks later.**

Things had been going slowly for the team of three. At first Sasuke was brooding because he didn't kill his brother. Then Naruto reminded him about how he surprised Itachi with his new found speed and managed to land a blow on his cheek before the elder Uchiha wised up.

That brought a small smile of satisfaction to Sasuke's face, only to disappear when Naruto said he should train harder and increased his weight causing the Uchiha to make a rather amusing face plant.

They soon arrived in a town and went straight to a bar, where jiraiya was hoping to find Tsunade. When they open the flaps, they see a head of blond hair and follow jiraiya to the table in the back.

Jiraiya sits in front of Tsunade while Naruto and Sasuke sit on his right and left respectively.

"Ah, Tsunade, been a while huh." Said jiraiya.

Tsunade looked up from her drink and scowled, "what do you want jiraiya?"

"What? Can't a guy drop in on his former teammate every once in a while?" he replied.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Cut the crap and get to the point."

Jiraiya became serious and said, "The village needs you. About 2 months ago the Leaf was invaded by both the sound village and Sand village. Orochimaru had control of both of them, and used them to attack. We suffered a great deal of losses, and sensei died in the attack."

Tsunade looked up sharply and jiraiya explained, "Orochimaru challenged sensei directly and knowing he couldn't win, used a forbidden jutsu called Edo Tensei. The technique allows the user to revive the dead at the cost of human lives. He revived your great-grandfather, the Shodaime, and you Great-Uncle, the Nidaime. He used them to fight sensei on his behalf, and well, to make a story short, sensei died in the fight. And this kid here," he points to Naruto, "killed Orochimaru as soon as he could."

Tsunade looked at Naruto sharply, and Naruto simply looked back.

"This pips crepe killed the snake, impossible, even if he was weakened by sensei. And why do you need me?"

Naruto decided to let jiraiya do the talking.

"This kid stronger then he looks. He's already been given command of his own ANBU unit and helped during the invasion. And the council wants you to be Hokage."

Tsunade scoffed and said, "Those old fools can want all they want, I'll not take such a useless job. Only worthless people take that job."

Naruto rained in his anger, and simply waited.

"Those old fools, as you like to call them, are dead. You will be dealing with a much younger, better council." Said jiraiya.

That got Tsunade's attention, then she simply snorted and said, "But still, why would I want that job. All it did was kill people."

Before she could do anything, she froze, suddenly finding herself unable to move.

"I placed some paralyzing poison into your sake when you talking with that giant cave you call a mouth." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry, its non-lethal, it will wear off in about 3 hours. But what disturbs me is the fact that you, a supposed Sannin, missed it. I made it potent enough that a drunken academy student could have told the difference between that and normal sake. Doesn't speak highly of your skills now dose it." He continued.

Naruto got up and leaned forward, his nose touching her nose, "you are a has been, it is you who is useless." He looks down at her chest, and then looks up at her grinning, "Though you may have use's after all, since being a shinobi is obviously not one of them. I am beginning to wonder why they call you the legendary sucker; it can't possibly be your luck cans it?"

Tsunade turned red with anger at the implication, and Naruto smirked, he got the reaction he wanted. He then leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the bar.

Jiraiya was quickly taking notes with a perverted grin, and Sasuke was now staring at Tsunade's chest. Shizune looked embarrassed to be there.

Once seriousness came back, jiraiya looked at Tsunade seriously, knowing she couldn't escape, "you shouldn't underestimate him. Just a few weeks ago he killed S-class Missing-nin Hoshigaki Kisame, and about a few months ago he killed Momoichi Zabuza."

With that, jiraiya left and Sasuke left a thinking Tsunade.

**3 hours later.**

Naruto sat in a cross legged position in the center of a large field, when a figure stepped out from the surrounding trees. This figure had white hair that went down to his shoulders and two red dots on his forehead.

Naruto opened his eyes and asked, "How may I help you?"

"My name is Kaguya Kimimaru, loyal servant to Orochimaru. I have come to avenge his death." Said the figure.

Naruto stands, studying his would be opponent. He notices the man as he is slightly sluggish and a trickle of sweat on his brow.

"Your ill." Stated Naruto.

Kimimaru tried to not look surprised

"Don't be so surprised, your movements are sluggish and you're sweating by making just the slightest movement." Said Naruto.

Kimimaru stared at him and said, "I must kill you to avenge Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto simply looked bored and asked, "And why are you loyal to him?"

"Because, even though there is no cure for my disease, he took me in. he took care of me and helped me achieve my full potential." Replied the bone user.

Intrigued, Naruto asked, "and what is this disease you have?"

Kimimaru saw no fault with telling him, "tuberculosis."

Naruto looked surprised, which was rare, and said, "You do know that there is a cure right?"

Kimimaru looked interested, and slightly in disbelief, "there…is?"

Naruto saw this as an opportunity, "yes, as matter of fact, the person who knows the cure is fast approaching."

As if on cue, Tsunade came bursting onto the scene, looking pissed off. Naruto looked at his watch, '_3 hours and 5 minutes, not bad.'_

He mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"You brat, I will make you pay for embarrassing me like that." Said Tsunade in a fury.

Jiraiya, Sasuke, and shizune came bursting onto the scene, merely to watch the inevitable fight. They weren't dumb enough to try and stop it. Naruto might kill them with his puppets and make them puppets, and Tsunade would do far worse.

Naruto simply looked at her and said, "You know what, let's make a bet."

That got Tsunade's attention, "what kind of bet?"

Naruto tried not to smile, "you and I will fight, to one of us yields or is KO'd. The stakes are this, if you win, I will give you every cent that I am worth. And if I win, you must cure my white haired friend's disease, free of charge."

Kimimaru looked at Naruto sharply, with a small hint of hope, Sasuke didn't seem to care, Tsunade had dollar signs in her eyes, shizune was checking out Kimimaru, and jiraiya was thinking.

'_So, that's the Kaguya that used to serve Orochimaru. I get it, if Naruto has him cured than the Kaguya will no doubt follow him, very clever Uzumaki. But can you still beat Tsunade?'_

"How much are you worth?" asked Tsunade.

"3.5 billion Ryu." Answered Naruto.

Tsunade looked skeptical, and then Sasuke said, "He killed Gato, owner of Gato industries and confiscated his money. We all made quite a bit of profit that day."

Tsunade looked stunned, then her face took on a dreamy look as she imagined herself swimming naked in a field filled with ryu and Sake River running through her new estate.

She quickly shook her head and said, "You got a deal brat. I'll show you what it means to fight a real Sannin."

Before Naruto could blink he felt the fist of Tsunade hit him in the side of his head, but instead of him flying back as expected, he exploded. Tsunade jumped back, barely avoiding the explosion as she scanned the area.

Not far from the area, Naruto watched as he tried to figure out the best method to beat her.

'_She specializes in close range combat, so fighting from a distance will give me the advantage. However, I have no idea on how much chakra she has, so I could be here all day, and I'd rather not be.'_ Thought Naruto.

He quickly summoned Haku, Kisame and Zabuza and had Kisame do some quick hand seals having him perform the Suiton: Suijinheki.

Tsunade looked on in surprise when a large water wave suddenly came barreling towards her. Thinking quickly, she punched the ground creating a massive crater and the water suddenly filled it up. The crater was about 50 meters in diameter.

Before Tsunade could act, a large robe made of water grabbed her and dragged her to the water, forcing her under.

She saw a shark like man controlling the rope, so she channeled some chakra and pushed it out, breaking the rope and swam to the surface as fast as possible.

She watched in surprise when the surface of the water started to freeze. Acting quickly she punched the ice and broke through, jumping up and out and landed on the land.

Before she could think a large sword came flying through the air directly at her. She duck and went to attack Zabuza. Zabuza made a hasty retreat when a sharp whistling sound caught her attention. She turned and saw thousands of ice needles heading right for her.

Deciding not to take any chances, she punched the ground once more, this time a large slab of earth came up to block the needles. She quickly jumped back, weighing her options.

'_This kid is good. But there has to be something I can, if I keep this up, he'll where me out and I'll be vulnerable to attack.'_

As she was thinking, Haku launched another attack using ice needles.

Tsunade saw the attack and dodged to the left, she head a sound and saw Kisame coming at her carrying both Samehada and Kubikiri in each hand. He threw the Kubikiri and she ducked, missing the fact that it landed in Zabuza hand. Kisame brought his sword down and Tsunade caught it with her arm.

She was about to smirk in triumph when she felt something odd.

'_His sword is draining my chakra, how?!'_

Before she could move Kisame pulled his sword back, shaving off some skin from her right arm. She winced at the pain, and before she could heal herself, she felt a prick on her neck. She reached up and pulled out a small needle.

Tsunade felt dizzy as she fell to the ground, suddenly Naruto appeared and said, "That needle was coated in a poison that will stop your heart in 5 minutes. I suggest your surrender."

Tsunade was not willing to give so easily, but when she felt a blade at her throat from Zabuza she had no choice.

"I surrender." She said with bitterness.

Accepting the surrender, Naruto handed her a bottle.

"This contains the antidote, you may drink it."

She nodded and took the antidote, and immediately felt better. She then raised her left hand and started to her right arm. As she was doing that, Sasuke, shizune, and jiraiya appeared and shizune asked, "How did you beat Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade to look on in interest as she healed herself.

Naruto, deciding that he could gloat this one time told his plan.

"It was quite a feat. First I started off by having an explosive clone talk to Kimimaru while the real me hid in the trees, because I knew that Tsunade would no doubt show up for revenge. So when she attacked me, it was in fact an explosive clone. I then analyzed what I knew about her strengths and weaknesses.

Tsunade specializes in close combat fighting and medicine. So I knew that if engaged with a close range puppet, it would be destroyed in a single hit. So till I could come up with a plan I decided to distract her with long range water jutsu since they have the biggest area of effect.

It was then that a sudden idea came to me. Using jiraiya's peeping no jutsu, I made myself invisible and then herded Tsunade using ice needles from one of my puppets. When she was in range, and too distracted to notice me, I pricked her with my poison needle."

Everyone looked at him in surprise, and then Tsunade turned to jiraiya, "peeping no jutsu?"

Jiraiya sweated nervously, and then he pointed to Kimimaru to diffuse the situation, "don't you need to heal him?"

Tsunade grumbles as she gets up and heads over to a confused Kimimaru. Her hands glowed green as she scanned him, then her eyes shot open.

"Well, he has a severe case of tuberculosis, it's almost in its final stages but it can be cured." She said.

Kimimaru had a small look of hope on his face, and then Tsunade continued.

"He will need several operations, and a transplant. We will need to cut out the affected lungs and replace them, however if we could get all new lungs that are unaffected that would be better. But it would be quite a problem to get the lungs." She finished.

Kimimaru had an almost downtrodden look, and then Naruto spoke, "I may be able to secure the lungs, as a human puppet maker I take out all the organs and keep them for examination. I have several pairs that you can examine." He said as if he spoke about organs every day.

Tsunade nodded while the others looked green, "I will need to examine them when we return to the village."

Jiraiya looked excited, "so, you'll become Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded her head reluncticly, "yes, we'll leave in the morning, but first I want to sleep."

**2 weeks later.**

When the group returned to the village 4 days ago, they all went their separate way. Sasuke went to go rest, considering Naruto has been training him into the ground. Jiraiya went to go peep, in secret of course. Naruto went to go give the lungs to Tsunade, who went to hospital. He of course left the kage ones at home. After that, Naruto went to go spend time with Kara, who had a secret to tell Naruto.

**Naruto's house: the palace of death.**

Naruto sat on his recliner, enjoying the quite that his home was, for it has been a stressful couple months. Kara walks in and sits next to Naruto, "Naruto?"

Naruto looks up at her and replies with a yes.

"I have something important to tell you." She said.

That got Naruto's attention, she never talked about anything unless she was asked or was attacked. But considering that none of his guard puppets were activated when he was gone, he was curious as to what she had to say.

"Remember when we first met? When you saved me from the horror of my family's death? I do, I remember when I asked you to make me forget, and I remember when you placed the seal on me. I also remember when the seal began to fail."

Naruto looked at her in surprise, "the seal is failing? But how, that's one of the most powerful seals created."

She smiled as she answered his questions, "that seal was meant to make a person a complete slave, yet you treated me as if I were human. You would ask me questions no slave should answer, you would ask my opinion, and you treated me as if you loved me. That is not the purpose of a slave, and because your actions contradicted what the seal represented, the seal overloaded and it dissolved into my mind. The seal is gone."

Naruto looked on in shock, and then he asked, "Do you remember everything?"

She gave a sultry smile, "oh, I remember everything, including every dirty act. But between you and me, I did most of those out of my own free will. I love you Naru-kun, you have shown me more in life then I could ever believe."

Naruto looked at her in shock, and it was rare anyone could shock Uzumaki Naruto. He quickly drew a clam face and said, "So, you will stay with me then?"

She replied with a smile, "I love you Naru-kun, and I'm determined that someday you'll see that."

**Council chambers.**

The new Konoha council, made of new members who were not corrupt, was in session. The new council consisted of, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Yamanaka Inochi, Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikako to represent the shinobi clans, and to represent the civilians, Ichiraku Teuchi. They were currently in a meeting of great importance.

"Now that Orochimaru is dead, the matter of appointing a third Sannin has come up." Said Hiashi.

"Do we really need a third Sannin; I mean we can still be strong with 2." Asked Tsume.

"When we had 3 Sannin, our village was considered to be strong; when Orochimaru defected it was a massive blow, both militarily and to moral. By having a 3rd Sannin the leaf is in essence showing that we can produce more ninja just as strong as the Sannin with each generation." Said Hiashi.

"But who are we to appoint as the new Sannin?" asked Inochi.

"How about the Hatake, he is one of the strongest in the village." asked Chouza.

"Absolutely not! It's bad enough we have a super pervert, we don't need another one. Besides, he's not even the strongest anymore." Protested Tsume.

"Then who is the strongest?" asked Chouza.

"Well, isn't it obvious, it's Naruto." Said Teuchi.

"Naruto?! You mean that kid who uses human bodies as puppets?" said Tsume in surprise.

"Logically, he is the right choice. He already has the loyalty of most, if not all, the ANBU corps for when he defended the Hokage and killed Orochimaru. He defeated Hoshigaki Kisame, an S-class Missing-nin, as well as other numerous high level ninja. He is going on a journey to save the souls of our Hokage's from the Shinigami, and he even defeated our current Hokage Tsunade. He even brought the last remaining Kaguya to Konoha as an ally. Not to mention he is training the last Uchiha to defeat his older brother, and is coming along nicely." Said Shibi.

"That is all true, but he also a man who values his privacy. If we are to make him a Sannin, it would have to be in private, away from prying eyes." Said Shikako.

"All those agreed with making Naruto a Sannin?" asked Hiashi. All hands raised.

"Then we will present our proposal to the Hokage for approval."

**Hokage's office, 3 hours later.**

Tsunade sat at her rubbing her temples. The council was adamant about making Naruto a Sannin, and they were right on one account, they needed a strong shinobi not hindered by normal rules. At first she refused, simply because she hated to reward someone who beat her in a fight. Pure ego.

But they made her come around, "if you make him a Sannin we'll buy you a week's supply of sake." It was more of a bribe.

So she agreed, and sent a message to Naruto, via nervous chuunin.

**Naruto's home.**

There was a knock on Naruto's door, which annoyed him because he was watching TV, with Kara.

He opened the door and had the man greeted by a puppet ROOT.

"I-I have a-a-a message for Naruto-san." Said the chuunin nervously.

He handed the puppet a scroll then ran like hell.

Once the ROOT handed Naruto the scroll, he opened it to find an order to come to the Hokage's office in an hour.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later.**

Naruto walked into the office 30 minutes late to find the Hokage and the council with ticking eyebrows.

"Your late brat." Said Tsunade.

"I come when I feel like it, not when you order it old hag. Maybe your learn something from this." He said.

Tsume had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Tsunade's eyebrow ticked some more, and before she would make a mistake that would kill them all, Hiashi decided to speak.

"We, as in the council and Hokage, would like to make you an offer. We would like to make the newest Sannin of Konoha. Of course this would be a private thing, no one outside of us would know, not even the village. Not at least until your older and change your mind."

Naruto thought about it, it would indeed be advantageous, but he wasn't going to make it this simple.

"I want a higher pay check, I want to be able to do whatever I wish, no exceptions, and if by some chance I was killed, I want all those under my protection to be under this village's protection."

Some of the council members looked shock, others looked amused. Tsunade looked like she could use a drink.

"Fine, deal, you're the Puppet Sannin, now go." Said Tsunade.

Naruto smiled, then left in a poof of smoke.

"I think that was a kage Bunshin." Said Shibi.

Tsunade was muttering about lazy late puppet master who don't even show up at their own meetings.

!)!)!)!)

It was another month later that Kimimaru was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Naruto packed up everything in his apartment, and with help from jiraiya, packed up his apartment building itself. Needless to say it was quite a shock to the village when an entire building disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto, Yugito, Kara, Kimimaru and jiraiya were standing at the gate about the leave, when Sasuke showed up.

He looked at Naruto and said, "thank you. You helped me hurt Itachi, I owe you."

Naruto simply responded with, "don't forget our deal. And take this scroll; it's about time to you used some jutsu in your fighting style. I expect you to master everything on this in 3 years time."

Then as a parting gift, Naruto increased Sasuke's weights, smashing him into the ground.

As Naruto was walking down the road with his allies, he asked a question.

"Why is it that you are accompanying me jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "you intrigue me, I figured I'd join you and maybe we can teach each other a few things."

Naruto nodded and said, "Fine, but you are in no way to interfere with my activities, no matter how questionable, and you are not to reveal my secrets to anyone, understood?"

Jiraiya nodded, knowing that without question that if he betrayed Naruto, he would pay dearly.

**1 month later, Kumogakure.**

The Godaime Raikage, Akira Daichi sat in his large hot tub, surrounded by many fearful, naked women. He smiled when he looked at them; they were fine acquisitions he had acquired. The sex slave trade was quite profitable, even if he had to use his own kunoichi.

He picked up his glass of wine, twirled it a little before taking a sip. It was a moment later that his eyes widened and he dropped his glass.

He looked on in shock as 2 figures walked out from the shadows, first one he didn't recognize, and he was a somewhat short boy, with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes with 3 whisker marks on each cheek. The other he recognized as his former assassin and sex toy, Yugito.

"I wouldn't bother; you'll find that you are unable to talk. I spiked your drink with a paralysis poison mixed with another poison that is slowly traveling to your heart. You shall die in a few moments time. You see, I know what you have done. Stealing young women, killing their families and using them for your own perverse sexual enjoyment before selling them off to other sick people like yourself.

Yugito here was a loyal member of your village, yet you forced her to do many disturbing things. This I cannot forgive. But before you die, I guess you should know who I am and what I am going to do with you. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, yes, I see you recognize the name.

Anyways, I am a puppeteer and I intend to use your corpse as a puppet. And I'm going to free all your slaves. By now, you should be dead."

And true to his word, the raikage died in his tub. Naruto walked up and sealed his body, than he turned to all the slaves, all the couple dozen of them.

"I can offer you freedom. Join me; I have already freed the ones that were sold."

The girls all nodded, and they followed Naruto out.

**Unknown cave.**

Itachi stood in the presences of all the other Akatsuki members, they all noticed that Kisame was missing, then the leader spoke.

"Itachi, where is Kisame and why is the kyuubi container not in my presence?"

Itachi looked into the Rin'nigan eyes and replied, "The information that was provided to us was wrong. He is much stronger than anticipated. He easily killed Kisame and I was forced to flee less jiraiya interfere. There is also something else; he is a puppet user, a human puppet user."

All that information got the attention of the members, but it was the puppetry that got the attention of Sasori. Pein interrupted their thoughts, "we will wait 3 years before making our move. We still have to find the location of all the other demons. For they must be sealed in order. Any questions?"

"What about Kisame's ring, yeah?"

"We can still do the extraction even if we are missing one ring. Nothing else? Good. Dismissed."

And with that, all the dark shadows disappeared.

A/N: and here's the newest chapter. I decided to make this an extra large one for all my fans, now let's do a quick re-cap then I'll answer some questions that people may have.

Naruto killed Kisame and took him as a puppet. That is because Kisame underestimated him, that will not happen again with Akatsuki.

Tsunade is Hokage, but she doesn't know about Naruto's kage puppets yet, jiraiya decided to keep that secret, at least temporarily.

The raikage is dead, many have expressed a wish for the man to be killed because of his crimes, well, here ya go.

Kara is free of the seal, and has been for much of the story, nobody knew it though, and I am a rather clever bastard aren't I?

Now some may be wondering, why did the council want Naruto to be a Sannin to raise moral, but keep it quite? That's simple, they wanted to make the decision then and there, and get his ok, instead of delaying and forgetting. When Naruto is older he'll take the title, it just saved the council work to go ahead and make the decision.

Now for a brief preview of next chapter.

Next chapter will deal with Kumo electing a new kage, and Naruto is controlling everything from behind the scenes. Naruto is also going to use kyuubi's help and start building a fortress, and maybe Naruto will meet the first legendary ninja that was promised by kyuubi last chapter. Next chapter will also detail the beginning of the snow movie mission. Once that mission is complete, the three year time skip will take place.

Also, I have had some new ideas for 2 new stories; the descriptions are below, tell me what you think about them. Now keep in mind, I won't be writing them in a while, it just be nice to see what people think about the description.

**Naruto of Akatsuki (working title).**

Summary: during the mission to wave, Naruto awakens his Rin'nigan eyes during extreme stress. 2 week later during the chuunin exams, the sand and sound invade, defeating the leaf that has grown soft in times of peace. Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Ino are forced to flee, leaving behind a conquered village swearing revenge.

6 years later Naruto forms the Akatsuki and attacks all the elemental nations that are allied with Orochimaru. Some of the details and changes in this story are below.

1: Pein is a good guy and goes by the name nagato.

2: Madara died at the hands of the first Hokage.

3: Naruto will gather some members from canon.

The other story idea is below.

**Naruto/Battlestar Galactica.**

What if hundreds of years before the founding of the shinobi nations, the first true users of chakra came from earth. They were part of a group of mercenaries that left earth after evolving into people with bloodlines.

This story will essentially be all original characters, the first people to use chakra. I think it would be pretty interesting.

Be sure to tell me what you think reader, all you have to do is click below to review.

If people want, I can write a teaser chapter for each idea so everyone can get a better idea of what they are.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: The Puppet king.

Chapter 9.

**Kumogakure, several days later.**

Naruto sat in his rented hotel room with Kara, both under disguise, while jiraiya went peeping.

Both he and Kara were in disguise, well, he at least, she looked the same. He used a henge to look like a 20yr old man with a goatee who went by the name of Zod. He and Kara were pretending to be married, and Kara seemed excited at the prospect, while a disguised Yugito pretended to be the sexual third wheel.

Over the course of several days Kumo had under gone a great change. First when some blood was found in the Raikage's room, the village did a half-assed search for him before declaring him dead, then the event that confused Naruto took place.

There was a festival celebrating his death, and people were even burning effigies of him. Then Naruto figured out why when some of the former slave girls were reunited with their families, even though most didn't have family left. Naruto had them sent to wave for a temporary home.

After the festival, it was time to elect a new kage, which was what Naruto wanted. There were 3 candidates for the position, each one very powerful, but not powerful enough to outwit Naruto.

He put sleeping powder in each of their foods and placed the slave seal on them, but left it de-activated so that he can use them for information later on if need be.

Naruto gave himself a mental pat on the back for his success and cunning.

After his success, Naruto spent time meditating to speak with the kyuubi, who had a very interesting idea. He taught Naruto new seals, that when used, would carve out a tunnel on the surface. Kyuubi and Naruto planned to use it as a means to build their new base. Soon, it was time to leave.

Naruto, Kara, and jiraiya left Kumo and headed north, past the borders of lighting country, and into unknown territory.

The reason this was considered unknown territory was because nobody had bothered to explore the territory beyond the elemental nations because it didn't concern them. Naruto saw that as a plus.

**Unknown territory.**

Naruto and group arrived at a massive mountain, which the kyuubi had said would be perfect. After setting up camp, Naruto pulled out a blueprint to show everyone.

"After doing some very extensive thinking, I and the fox have agreed to this current design, we will make the base of the mountain the first floor, and then we will make multiple floors underneath the mountain, providing us the protection of the mountain, as well as giving us an almost limitless amount of space. We plan to have it be 25 floors, 24 of them obvisoly under ground."

Everyone looked impressed at the display, then jiraiya asked, "How do you plan to do that?"

Naruto simply showed him some of the seals, used and said, "this plug kage Bunshin."

Jiraiya nodded, and Naruto created 1000 clones to begin work while he and the group went to sleep in their tents.

**2 weeks later.**

Naruto and company sat inside his apartment building, which they unsealed and placed it on a plateau for temporary housing.

Naruto was going over the plans with jiraiya, so he could keep watch over the operation when Naruto went to the nearest port town, which was 2 days away, to send out the order he would require to complete the housing, he would be taking Kara with him while Yugito would stay behind to be trained by Jiraiya.

After going over the plans, Naruto and Kara left and headed south, since it was a 2 days trip, Naruto decided to teach Kara the basics of sealing and the do's and don'ts.

**4 days later.**

Naruto and Kara had just walked off a ship after striking a deal with the captain, who owned a shipping company. Naruto would pay the man double his asking fee plus expenses to buy and deliver the best quality steel he could get his hands on, he would then store it in a warehouse, which was seal protected by Naruto. It was all genius really, since it was cheaper this way then by ordering from a normal store.

Kara patted Naruto on the back for his great, awe-inspiring genius.

"Naruto?" asked a voice.

Naruto turned around to see his old team of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"yo." He replied.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"Just finished procuring some business, yourself?" Said Naruto, actually sounding interested, or he pretended to be.

"We're here on a mission, and since you're here, would you like to join us?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "why?"

Kakashi almost chuckled, he knew how to get Naruto's attention, "we'll pay you, and there's the possibility that you may get to see some new ninja to use as puppets."

Naruto thought it over, "ok, I'll have to send a messenger bird, and then we can go. I need more time to train Kara here anyway, and I need to see if Sasuke has been keeping up on his training like I specified."

Sasuke gulped at the evil glint in Naruto's eye.

Kakashi ignored their interaction, knowing it will do Sasuke good to get better training.

"Our mission is to escort the cast and crew of the movie to snow country, but our main goal is to protect the actress, Yukie." Said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded, and proceeded to follow his reunited team to their boat, to head to snow country, Kara not far behind.

A/N: not exactly the best chapter, but I think it is good enough to get the start on The Naruto movie. After a time of delayed absence, I have returned. Next chapter will have Naruto dealing with the bitchy yukie in his own, creative, manner. As well as more training for Sasuke. I'm not sure if I said it yet, but Sasuke is good in this story, because he can play a big part much later on.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto the Puppet king.

Chapter 10.

Naruto leaned against the railing on the ship he and his team were on. They were on their way up north to film the movie, and so far on this mission he was not pleased.

He had met Yukie and so far he was unimpressed. She was mean and derogatory, even going so far to insult Kara in his presence. The killing intent unleashed had Kakashi picking Yukie up and running to drop her off on the other end of the ship before Naruto did something he would regret.

Kara, of course, had taken it in stride, paying no mind and spent her time star gazing.

Naruto had listened to Sasuke as he had recounted their time with her before Naruto joined the mission. He had heard about how Yukie would always try to escape, and was often successful.

With that thought in his head, Naruto went below deck, he had no intention of having the girl try to escape on his watch, he had a reputation to protect after all.

When he reached her room he dropped a sleeping bomb in her quarters to make sure she was sleeping, then he walked in.

He found her sleeping on her stomach; he walked over and pulled down her pants and underwear, revealing her bare butt.

He pulled out his brush and drew a very small seal on her left butt cheek, before he left. He left her pants down and left her a note detailing how she was coming on to him and how he refused because he likes to take things slow. Naruto smiled just a little payback. After that he walked out and met Kakashi in the hallway who looked at him with curiosity.

"I placed a tracking seal on her so she wouldn't try to escape." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded and left it at that.

Naruto made his way up to the deck to find Kara sleeping against the railings; he picked her up and walked back to his quarters then tucking her into bed. He then climbed in and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Next morning.**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" came a scream.

Yukie came running out of her room screaming while waving a note in the air. On the top deck, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Kara were having breakfast in the sun while the crew set up the movie set.

When Yukie came running out, she spotted Naruto and marched over, "you! What did you do?" she demanded.

Naruto played innocent and said, "who me? I did nothing."

She fumed before stating loud enough for everyone on the deck to hear, "why did I wake up with my pants down?"

"You were coming onto me, if I remember correctly; you were so hot for me that you pulled down your own pants wanting to get straight to the action." Said Naruto.

Kakashi and Sasuke were giggling while Sakura and Kara were chuckling.

Yukie looked shocked, "what? I would never do that."

"Well you did. But sorry I didn't take the offer, we just met after all. If you want me to sleep with you, you're going to have to earn it." Said Naruto.

At that point Kakashi and Sasuke burst out laughing.

Yukie spluttered, and was about to walk off when the director walked over.

"That's perfect! Hey kid, how would you like to be in the movie, you can be princess Fuuns love interest." Asked director makino.

Naruto looked at the man, "no."

Yukie seemed relieved when he said that.

"Come on, you'd be perfect, I mean look at you. Sun kissed hair, beautiful blue eyes, those whisker marks add an air of mystery, and you're the perfect Prince." Said makino.

Upon seeing Naruto about to say no, he went with a different tactic.

"Hey, what do you specialize in anyway? I know all ninja have a specialty, what's yours?" asked Makino.

"Puppetry." Replied Naruto.

"Can I have a demonstration?" he asked.

Naruto sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get out of this, so he nodded and brought out Sepheroth and Kisame.

Makino looked them over, "wow, interesting piece of work, what can they do?"

Naruto thought for a second, "I'll give you a demonstration. Sasuke, come here, you've been getting lazy, time to up your training."

Sasuke looked at him wide eyed while sweating bullets; however, he knew he couldn't get out of it so he obeyed.

"I shall control my puppets while they fight Sasuke here." Said Naruto.

Then before anyone could object, Kisame swung his blade at Sasuke, who ducked and backed up quickly wanting to have some space.

Sepheroth ran at Sasuke swinging while Sasuke brought out 2 kunai to block the sword, when they made contact, the force of the blow sent Sasuke careening over the edge of the ship and into the water, where Kisame was waiting.

Sasuke, knowing what Kisame would do, had jumped up out of the water and landed on its surface, just as 5 sharks came at him. He jumped into the air and unleashed 5 fireballs, each one hitting a shark, canceling each other out and making steam.

Sasuke landed on top of the water and ran at Sepheroth as he came at Sasuke. Sasuke then slide underneath the puppets, using chakra over his entire body to elicit a sliding motion on water. As he passed him, he turned around to slam a kunai with an explosive note into Sepheroth back, only to be blocked by Kisame's sword.

Sasuke jumped back as Sepheroth backed off, knowing something was up, Sasuke charged a chidori and ran at Sepheroth, hoping to take him out before what he planned could come to fruitation.

Upon hearing a roar, Sasuke turned to see Kisame unleashing a water dragon at him. Dispelling his chidori Sasuke jumped out of the way and tired to make his way back to the ship.

He succeeded and jumped over the railing to land on the deck, only to stop when he felt a blade at his neck. He looked around and saw it was Naruto who held the blade.

"You've done well Sasuke, much better than anticipated, you lasted longer than most opponents, you should be proud." Said Naruto, who withdrew the blade and sealed up his puppets.

"Cut!"

Naruto and everyone looked at makino, who had the film crew catch the entire fight.

"That was brilliant! A most excellent fight, I look forward to using it in the movie." Said the director.

Naruto's eye twitched at being out smarted by the man, he was obviously much smarter than anticipated, and Naruto would need to keep an eye on him.

Naruto walked off, while Yukie watched him go.

"Who is he?" she asked.

A/N: heres another chapter in the snow arc, after that it's the time skip.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto The Puppet King.

Chapter 11.

It was 4 days later that they all arrived at the snow county port. The previous days on the ship, not much happened, except the crew and the director watched Yukies and Naruto's interaction very carefully. Kara was also getting a tad bit jealous, so Naruto spent as much time as possible in his cabin, with her, mostly teaching her advanced puppetry, and a little bit of making out, for her benefit.

They had arrived at an iceberg 2 days ago and had a brief fight against some snow ninja, unfortunately none of them were killed, Naruto would love to study them.

When they arrived at the port, they got everything loaded up in truck caravan and went on the road, filming as they go.

That's where we arrive now, watching as the trucks stop and the director steps out, "this! This is our next shot, its perfect!"

As everyone gets their equipment ready, a man comes running for the director, "sir! Yukie's run away again."

Naruto, upon hearing this, pulls out a compass and puts chakra into it, it points north. This was a clever device made by Naruto, the compass is attuned to a specific person, and when they have the tracking seal on, the compass will lead Naruto right to them.

Naruto chuckled as remembered Yukies ass, yes, he remembered it well, in fact he dreamt that Kara was spanking it while Naruto watched.

Sasuke looked at Naruto weirdly when he started to giggle perversely as he headed north.

When Naruto arrived at a cave, he walked in cautiously, not liking how it could be an ambush site. He found her pretty far in, she was on the ground clutching her ankle.

"What happened?" he asked, startling her.

She looked at him grimly, "nothing."

Naruto nodded and got down on one knee, a green chakra covering his hand as he placed it on her ankle. She instantly felt better when she felt the warmth on her.

"Tell me, why is it you're so mean?" he asked out of nowhere.

She looked down at the ground, "you wouldn't understand my pain."

"Try me." He dared.

She sighed, "When I was a child, my father ruled this land, he was the king and I was the princess. We led a good life, he loved to spend time with family and me, taking us all over the country, and he helped the poor. Then one day, my uncle Dotou, with 3 snow ninja, rebelled. He attacked the palace in a surprise attack, killing my father in cold blood; it was Kakashi-san who rescued me before I could be killed. My mother's fate was unknown, but I suspect she's dead to."

Naruto nodded, "15 years ago my village was attacked by the demon king kyuubi. My father was the Hokage, the leader of the village, and thus led the attack to defend our home. Hundreds of ninjas were killed, families destroyed and torn apart. Finally, my father had an idea. He summoned the shinigami himself to defeat the demon. The shinigami pulled out the soul of the demon and sealed it into the Hokage's only son, me. As payment my father's soul was sent to the shinigami stomach, destined to suffer for eternity.

As for me, my father's last wish was for me to be seen as a hero, instead the village saw me as the demon himself and my life has been hell. My childhood was spent being beaten nearly to death every day, I was forced to rummage in trashcans for food, and my adoptive grandfather was unable to help me because he was banned by the village council. Luckily, my grandfather didn't listen, and because of him, I spent some time in Suna, where I learned from the greatest puppet master in the world, Akasuna no Sasori, I learned to defend myself, and I made my village pay, they learned to fear me, my name isn't even spoken without an underlying tone of fear.

As for my grandfather, well he was also a Hokage, and a few months ago our village was invaded again, and he did the same sacrifice as my father.

I have no family, so I know how you feel."

Yukie looked at Naruto with tears, the first tears she had shed for a long time. She gave him a hug, which caught him by complete surprise, "your life was worse than mine, I'm so sorry."

Naruto was hesitant to hug her back, but when his arms touched her back, he felt warmth, and not the good kind.

He looked down to see the snow melting to reveal railroad tracks; he looked behind Yukie and saw a light.

"Oh shit." He said.

He picked her up and ran as fast as he could, in the opposite direction. He heard the sound of a train behind him, and judging from Yukies screams, it was close. He pumped chakra to his legs to increase his speed.

He saw the light of the entrance ahead and pumped even more chakra for the added boost. Right as he reached the entrance, he jumped to the side, just in time as the train came by.

The train stopped and Dotou and 3 ninja stepped out on top. He gave a speech about revenge but Naruto tuned it out as he tried to come up with a plan for dealing with his enemies.

Just then logs and a bunch of snow fell down the hillside and collided with the train, when everyone looked up they saw an army of samurai standing on the hillside.

"Everyone! Princess Yukie is watching! Victory will be ours!" said the leader, Sandayuu.

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

"What's going on?" asked Yukie.

The samurai pulled out their weapons and charged down the hillside, in a sloppy manner Naruto thought.

Suddenly, the sides of the train opened up and thousands of kunai rained down on the samurai, Yukie watched with horror as the men who were loyal to her and her father, were torn apart. Arms and legs were separated from the sheer force of the weapons.

Blood came gushing out in torrents as the final body fell to the ground.

Naruto, not willing to give Dotou the chance to shift focus to Yukie, pulled out 4 of his ROOT puppets and had each one run up and unleashed massive fireballs.

The fire balls hit the train, causing several compartments to explode and then several more exploded from the fireballs launched by Kakashi and Sasuke, who had arrived on the scene.

The trains engine detached and sped off, too fast for anyone to catch, and with their enemies gone, at least for now, Naruto took Yukie to Sandayuu, who was barely holding onto his life.

"Sandayuu?" she asked.

"Your highness, I am very sorry for getting you involved in this. I and everyone else. Because you were around, we didn't lose our hope. Ever since you were young, and now, you were always our princess. That's what I, Sandayuu, believe what you are. Please believe in yourself, you are our hope. Your highness…please…don't cry." He said, then his head turned and he died, life fading from his eyes.

Yukie tried hard to not let the tears fall, but she couldn't hold them back, and they did.

The director walked up with his camera, having caught everything on film, including the massacre and Yukie's crying. He bowed his head out of respect, and swore this movie would be about more than the snow princess, it would be about the struggle of the people of this country.

Naruto patted Yukie on the back, before leaving her in the hands of Sakura, who was better dealing with this then him. He came across Kara, who had tears herself. Naruto hugged her, then walked off.

Kara, after hugging Naruto, got a look at his eyes, and it was the look that scared her beyond anything. She loves Naruto, she truly does with all her heart, but when he gets that look, even she knows to be wary of his presence.

Dotou had made an enemy in Naruto, and he will not rest till the man is dead and resting in the Shinigami stomach.

A/N: this chapter was hard for me to write, but here it is. I know this one contained way to much fluff, and I have decided that will not do, so next chapter will have naruto returning to his cold blooded self, seeking the bllod and bodies of his enemies, I promise. So I ask forgiveness for this chapter, which I must admit was my worst.


	12. End Part 1

A/N: two important notes about the story below, read them.

Naruto The Puppet King.

Chapter 12.

**Unknown clearing, snow country.**

Everyone in the area, the camera crew, team 7, and the hired laborers were camped out in a large circle, in the center of said circle, was a single tent.

Coming from said tent, was a massive amount of anger, killing intent, and blood lust.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's tent with worry, he himself was afraid of such killing intent coming from the tent. Kakashi lifted his head up to the sky, and contemplated how this began.

It had all started in the middle of the night, when Dotou's snow ninja launched a surprise attack on the camp, with the intent of capturing yukie, which had also resulted in the capture of someone else.

Kara had tried to defend yukie while Naruto got out his puppets for battle, but the attack was swift. Kara was caught up in the maelstrom and was captured along with yukie.

Naruto had sense secluded himself in his tent, emitting large amounts of blood lust and anger, which was the current situation.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's tent, Naruto himself sat in a meditative position.

He was in conflict with himself, trying to resolve his mind and the changes occurring.

'_I was caught by surprise. But how, it has never happened before.'_ He thought.

'_I have grown weak, complacent. I have allowed these emotions to overcome me. I let Kara teach me emotion, and this is the price. I must rescue her, but how?'_ he contemplated.

Thinking on his past experiences, he came to a sudden thought, '_back when I had no emotion, I was far more effective then I am now. Emotion has made me weak, made me complacent, and that lead to Kara's capture and the possible failure of this mission. If I am to succeed, I must revert back to the me of old; I must have no emotion, show no emotion, I must be cold, ruthless, and effective. I'm sorry Kara, but this is how it must be.'_

Standing up, Naruto walked out of the tent and headed to the camps exit when Kakashi called over, "where are you going?"

Naruto turned his eyes to Kakashi and replied, "To get her back." Before leaving.

Kakashi flinched at the look of Naruto's eyes, he hadn't seen that look, that coldness since when Naruto killed Orochimaru and offered his soul to the death god.

'_Dotou, you are so fucked.' _He thought.

**Dotou's fortress.**

Kara sat in a cell, huddled up in a corner trying to stay warm. She looked across from her cell and saw yukie attempting to do the same.

Kara was afraid, but she wouldn't show it, she had to be strong, for herself, for yukie, and for Naruto.

She knew he would come for her, he always would, but at the same time, Kara also felt sadness. She felt that she was weak, unable to defend herself and yukie from 3 ninja, always having to rely on Naruto to save her.

'_I have to change that._' She thought.

She looked up to see a group of 3 guards approaching, all giving her and yukie suggestive leers, "master Dotou wants to see you."

They escorted the two women from their cells; they walked down numerous hallways, twist and turn, till they came to an apparent throne room.

The girls were left there as the guards left, and Dotou came into the room. He walked up to both girls and looked them over, "so good of you to join me. Especially you sweet niece, I've been looking forward to our conversation for quite some time."

He then walked away and up some steps and sat on an elaborate throne.

"No doubt you have questions, and because I'm in a generous mood this evening, I will answer only two, before we get to business. Think carefully my dears, for it wouldn't do to waste them." He said.

"What happened to my mother?" asked yukie.

Dotou got an evil grin, "oh I spared her life after I killed your father. Your mother was a beautiful woman, so I kept her around to perform certain services for me. First, she resisted, but eventually she gave in and just accepted the situation. She was always meant to be mine my dear, but she went to your father instead, once he was dealt with, I took what was rightfully mine, his throne, his wife, his bed, all mine.

Unfortunately, she gave up on life, and became weak with age, so I had her disposed of. Maybe your new friend can entertain me instead?"

Yukie and Kara looked horrified and sick, no one should go through such things, nor hear them, especially their own mother.

"WH-what do you want from me?" yukie asked.

"That is simple, I want the treasure. Your father would always go on about the greatest treasure in the country, but he never revealed t. I know that before you were rescued by that silver haired ANBU, that my brother gave you a key, the key to the treasure. I want it, with that treasure I can build and invincible army and conquer the surrounding lands." He said.

Yukie gave him a hard look, "I'll never give you the treasure, you'll have to kill me first."

Dotou smiled, "oh, you'll come around; maybe after a few more nights in that cold dark cell, you'll reconsider. Guards! Take them back!"

The three guards returned and took the women and led them away.

A few minutes later, Kara noticed that they weren't being led to their cells, "where are you taking us?" she asked.

She heard a chuckle and both girls looked up to see the head guard removing his mask, to reveal a familiar whisker face.

"I'm taking you both to freedom." Replied Naruto.

Both girls smiled as Naruto removed the illusions n himself and his puppets, revealing 2 ROOT ANBU.

Naruto then pulled out a small device, which Kara recognized as a detonator, they approached a window and Naruto flipped the button, causing explosions to rock the entire structure.

Naruto then picked up Kara while one ROOT pick up yukie, and they jumped out the window and ran down the sides, they then quickly jumped from the fortress and ran always, leaving behind the castle as it finally exploded in a massive fireball.

As they landed, yukie looked at Naruto, "we have to go to another location, Dotou took my pendant and plans to use it to unlock the treasure without the proper knowledge, and doing so could be disastrous. We have to stop him."

Naruto eyes turned cold once more, remembering the promise he made to himself, "I will go and kill them, but not for you, but because their corpse's will be useful to me."

Yukie and Kara looked at Naruto with wide eyes, yukie at the coldness he displayed, she knew he was cold but never had she seen him this cold, and Kara because she thought she was making progress by showing him he love he deserved.

Naruto looked up and saw what appeared to be a large balloon taking off. He directed his two ROOT puppets to pick up the ladies then he ran full speed after the balloon.

Not long after, they were joined on their journey by team 7.

"Where are we going?" asked Kakashi as they ran.

"We are following that balloon, Dotou is inside and he plans to unlock a possible weapon that could allow him to conquer the surrounding lands." Naruto replied.

Kakashi nodded and they increased their speed.

**Airship.**

Dotou looked out the window and saw tiny specks following him, he looked to his companions, "they have proven to be troublesome, kill them."

The ninja nodded and one by one they jumped out of the window to do battle.

The girl with wings flew overhead and Sasuke looked to his teammates, "go ahead, I will deal with her."

He stayed behind and watched as his friends disappeared from sight before directing his attention to his foe, who landed behind him.

"You will do well to give up, you cannot win." She said.

Sasuke smirked as he formed a seal, disabling his gravity weights before disappearing.

The girl gave a look of shock before she suddenly felt a pain in her back, and before she knew what was happening she was sent flying into a snow covered tree.

Sasuke pulled back his fist with a serious look on his face, he quickly got back into a stance he learned from Naruto, and waited.

The woman came out covered in snow with a furious look on her face, "you bastard!"

He wings extended and she flew into the air, circling above.

She quickly pulled out her kunai and launched them at the Uchiha, who dodged with great ease.

As he was dodging, Sasuke thought about the situation, he was superior to his opponent in speed, strength, ect. But she had the advantage of fighting in the air.

Thinking on how to end this fight quickly, he ducked into the snow covered canopy of the trees, obscuring him from view from the air. He formed a single kage Bunshin and they nodded at each other.

The girl in the air looked at the forest in anticipation, knowing her prey couldn't hide there forever. He was surprised when suddenly a figure burst from the canopy, she got ready he senbon launchers and was about to fire when the figure formed quick seals, sending a massive fireball in her direction.

She cursed as she was forced to dodge and she felt a presence behind her.

Sasuke held onto her back as he positioned a kunai next to her neck and he whispered into her ear, "Shame really, that you would fall for such an easy trick. I was hoping you would be a challenge, but it appears you will not give it to me. Naruto will most certainly enjoy your body for his experiments."

Before she could do anything, he quickly slit her throat, killing her. He landed in the trees with her body on his hands. He quickly sealed her body before heading off to help sakura.

**Sakura.**

Sakura was paired to fight off the fat guy, who also had incredible strength and his chakra absorbing armor made it difficult to fight him.

She couldn't use her enhanced strength she learned from Tsunade, knowing that the chakra would be useless. She briefly wondered about genjutsu.

She looked at him; he was moving to fast on that board of his, fast enough that she wouldn't be able to implement a normal illusion. She quickly thought, and realized if she was able to touch his head, then she could send the jutsu directly into his brain.

Thinking quickly, she dodged yet another pass, and then she quickly pulled out some ninja wire and tied them in between the tress, she then ran over to the guy and tried to attack, falling for her ploy, he dodged and followed after her as she ran screaming.

As she jumped through a gap in her wiring the man realized too late and he became tangled up.

Sakura then quickly ran over and tried to touch his head when the wiring snapped and he punched her across the face, sending her into a tree.

"It will take more than that to beat me little lady." He said in a deep voice.

As he reached her, he grabbed her neck and squeezed when he suddenly felt a tap on the back of head, turning around he saw nothing but snow. He went back to sakura and squeezed her neck till he heard a satisfying snap, then he dropped her body to the ground.

He didn't have time to enjoy his victory as he fell forward, a kunai in the back of his head.

Sakura lay panting against the tree, and when Sasuke walked out, he looked at her, then the dead man.

At his questioning gaze she explained, "Genjutsu. I created a regular bunsion for him to follow, and she led him to wiring where he got tangled. I gently touched his head and he was placed in a jutsu. He thought he was killing me, when in reality he was simply imaging it. I took the opportunity kill him."

Sasuke smiled with approval, he helped her up and she sealed his body into a scroll, and they were off to find Kakashi.

**Kakashi.**

The Jounin looked down at the body of his foe, the dude with green hair. Kakashi shook his head in disappointment. The man had not improved at all.

He recalled his fight, how the man would rely n jutsu that he had already used against Kakashi before, and since Kakashi copied them, he had analyzed them so he could better counter them in the future. So to do that, Kakashi used strictly fire jutsu.

And he knew a lot, since he was from fire country.

Also, Kakashi realized early on, was the lack of improvement. whereas Kakashi had trained and fought ever since his daring rescue of the princess all those years ago, he had gotten stronger, and with threats like Akatsuki out there, he had to be prepared.

His opponent however, had not improved by much over the years. He relied too heavily on the chakra suit, that, combined with fighting nothing but civilians for all this time, had dulled the man's abilities.

Kakashi shook his head, and sealed the body, wandering what he could get from Naruto out of this.

He heard a rustle and saw his team emerge from the snowy shrubbery. Seeing them alive he gave them an eye smile.

"Good to see your all alright."

They simply nodded before they all leapt off to see to Naruto.

It was a few minutes later that they spotted Kara and yukie, both knelling in the snow. Noticing their wide eyed look, they all looked ahead and watched Naruto as he calmly unsealed a new puppet.

"Dotou, I would like you to meet my newest addition to my collection, for it will be the last thing you see before you die." Said Naruto coldly.

When the smoke dissipated, team 7 eyes widened as they recognized man wearing the standard Jounin attire along with a cape that hung from his soldiers, the words Lightening shadow inscribed on the back.

"It was him? He was the one to kill the Raikage?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, Naruto heard of the man's crimes, and so he decided to kill him and add him to his collection. His soul currently rests in the stomach of the shinigami." Answered Kara.

Team 7 looked on in shock as Naruto casually used a kage level puppet against an inferior foe.

Dotou himself wasn't doing so good, for he recognized the man before him. They had dealings in the past, and he knew how powerful the man was, so the fact that he was killed and turned into a puppet by a mere child was a terrifying thought.

However, he had his goals, and was not about to let them end without a fight. She quickly formed hand seals and sent two black ice dragons racing towards Naruto.

Naruto flexed his fingers, and the Raikage did some hand seals and suddenly the ice dragons hit.

"Naruto! Is he alright?" asked yukie.

"It will take more than that to kill Naruto, and you should know this battle is already over, with Naruto the victor, Dotou just doesn't know it yet." Answered Sasuke.

Sure enough, when the steam dissipated, it revealed a small dome of yellow electricity covering Naruto and the raikage. Dotou took a step back in fear.

The raikage then ran forward performing seals, he sent several balls of lighting at Dotou, who jumped to the side to avoid, what he didn't avoid was the kick from the kage, sending him back several meters.

He tried to get up but screamed as he fell back down, lightening coursing through his veins. Naruto walked forward as Dotou laid there.

"The crimes you have committed are unforgivable, so as punishment, you will die a slow, painful death." He said.

The raikage then lifted his hands and blue lightening came rushing out, striking the prone man. Dotou screamed as the lightening slowly boiled away his blood and burned his skin.

His throat raw, he was unable to scream anymore and just moved around in pain as his flesh was burned off, followed by his muscles and his blood evaporated in a red steam.

When the raikage was finish, Naruto sealed him back up and looked at the skeletal remains, blackened from the power they were death with. Naruto did a slight Katon jutsu and burned the bones to ash, sweeping them into the wind.

Team 7 along with the two women came down the hill to Naruto.

Yukie walked up to Naruto and he held out his hand, "this belongs to you."

He handed her the crystal he had took from Dotou's body before killing him, and she grabbed it and he it tightly. She looked at their surrounding and saw a pedestal; she walked over to it and saw an engraving with the same shape as the crystal. Memories flooding her, she placed the crystal in the engraving.

Everyone watched in awe as the massive spires surrounding them lit up, melting the ice off of them and revealing their true purpose, large mirrors.

Slowly, the ice all over Snow country melted and for the first time in a long time, grass and flowers grew, the sky turned blue and the air warmed as the device did its work.

Tears in her eyes, yukie looked at Naruto and smiled, she then leaned forward and gave him a light kiss, and for once, Kara wasn't jealous, knowing that yukie needed this.

When it was done, they all heard a shout, "CUT!"

They looked over and saw the director and crew walking over with awestruck faces, "that was excellent! This movie will b my best work, with actual ninja fighting and the happy ending. The princess gets her man and retakes the thrown, EXCELLENT!"

Naruto continued his look of indifference while the team celebrated.

**Port town in Fire country.**

Naruto and Kara stood in front of a ship that would take them north, where it would drop them off and they would travel to his new base on foot.

Kakashi, sakura, Sasuke, and yukie were there to say goodbye.

Sasuke walked forward and presented Naruto with a scroll, "this contains the body of my opponent, and I thought you would appreciate an opportunity to study it."

Naruto took it and nodded, he then handed a scroll to Sasuke, "this contains some elemental manipulation that you can use in your taijutsu, use t well."

Sakura stepped forward, gave her scroll, and received one in return about advanced genjutsu.

Kakashi gave his scroll, and received free porn sealed in a scroll.

Yukie walked forward, "I don't know how to thank you. Because of you I can rebuild my life and my country. You are a hero, if you need anything, just let me know."

She then leaned forward to his ear and purred, "Anything, I am more than willing to oblige."

Kara tried not to shake in rage that was uncalled for, especially for her man!

Naruto nodded and kissed her cheek, hoping it would placate her and keep a potential fan girl from forming.

Nodding to his team, he and Kara walked onto the ship and prepared to leave.

**Unknown location in lightening country.**

As Kara was sleeping, Naruto pulled out a scroll and went into the woods. He unsealed the body of a guard he had killed in Dotou's fortress and prepared.

Soon, Dotou looked around in confusion, "what? How am I alive, I was dead?"

"You are alive so you can ultimately meet your fate." Said Naruto coldly.

Soon, the Shinigami appeared and looked at Dotou, "hhmmmmm, a corrupt soul indeed. Yes, I will take this one in exchange for the one called Sandaime as per our agreement."

Dotou tried to scream in terror as his soul was taken from a newly reformed body, turning it into ash as his soul was taken to the stomach.

Not long after, the Sandaime appeared and the shinigami vanished.

"I see you have done well for yourself Naruto-kun." He said.

Naruto nodded, "I have, but I am afraid there is still much to do. I wish I had more time to explain, but I'm sure the Shodai and Nidaime will explain in the afterlife."

Sarutobi nodded, "Naruto, don't forget to live your life for yourself and for those you find precious, don't run your life according to others whims, I want you to find what so many are unable to do, happiness."

He smiled, and Naruto smiled back as he watched the Sandaime disappear to heaven.

Naruto then returned to his old self after wards, he had work that needed to be done.

A/N: I have a couple of notes to mention.

1: this is the end of the first arc, the next chapter will take place after the 3 year time skip, making Naruto closer to 18 or so.

2: in regards to pairing, some people seemed confused on the concept in this particular story so I will try to explain. Firstly, Naruto is only paired with Yugito and Kara, Mikoto is more of a toy. For Yugito, the relationship is non sexual, at least, for now. She wants to try and get to Naruto's heart, to understand him and to truly love him for him, same for Kara. Even though Kara has had sex with Naruto, she has also been to a place inside him that no other person has, she has seen his true heart. These relationships are about true feelings and love, not sex.

As for yukie, she is attracted to Naruto, but that will fade and she will take an interest in someone else, I won't say who, but it will be a surprise.

As for the various women Naruto rescued, they view him as a savior, like a god, similar to the situation with Pein in the manga. The people of rain view him as a god because of his power; well the situation is the same with Naruto in relation to those he has saved. The women and other survivors view him as a god, and word will spread across the elemental nations about him. more will be explained later on in the story, till next chapter, ja ne.


	13. UPDATE!

New semi-update.

A/N: Firstly, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I have been very busy with my college career and trying to maintain good grades and such. Also, I have had a hard ass time with this chapter; cause for some reason part of it would not flow well, so I split it into two parts.

This is part 1 of the next chapter, when we left off; Naruto was building his new base in the mountains outside of lightning country. In this chapter, I will give a detailed layout of Naruto base, and in the next chapter, which is mostly done except for a few errors, I will get back to the story, hopefully posted either tonight or tomorrow. Now the base details are tomorrow.

KITSUNE'S DEN.

The first level was the entrance, which was very carefully concealed under a large number of advanced genjutsu and the Shodaime Mokuton jutsu. Past that was an elevator that went down, for the remaining 27 levels were underground, thus giving the base the entire mountain as protection.

The base was constructed using various seals taught to Naruto by the kyuubi, and using the kage bunshins helped Naruto to accomplish much. The materials used was a combination of concrete as the foundation, then titanium alloy for extra reinforcement, as well as the Shodai's wooden ability to give it a more homey feel.

Levels 2-5 were built to be farms. Naruto used seals that were dug into the dirt outside the mountain and those seals absorbed massive amounts of sunlight, which then filtered down into the farm levels to provide natural light for the food. The farms were separated into a variety of habitats, to produce different fruits and vegetable. Naruto even managed to get a farm that produced cattle and other foods for meat.

Levels 6-9 were made as recreational parks, again for a variety of habitats, and using the same seal array got natural sunlight down into them.

Levels 10-15 were training grounds based on the terrain from all over the elemental nations, so that Naruto, Yugito, Kara, jiraiya, and anyone else Naruto trusted, which was limited, to train in.

Levels 16-23 were built for homes and apartments. After that was completed, Naruto went to wave and rounded up all the people he had freed, and with nowhere else to go, invited them to come live with him under his protection. There were literally thousands of people, and there was enough room for all to settle in.

Level 23 though, was reserved as Naruto's personal level, where he himself would live with Kara and Yugito. Below that were the remaining levels, which Naruto used as a place to conduct research using various means, as well as an entire level dedicated to puppet making.

The security for his miniature village was extremely tight. Using a variety of security seals, mostly taught by Jiraiya, made sure that anyone not authorized to get in would meet a very nasty surprise. Then, on every level, Naruto had almost all his puppets stationed as guards, using seals to distribute chakra strings to each puppet.

His entire ROOT collection, plus Mizuki, Danzo, cloud, Sepheroth, Zabuza, ECT. The only puppets Naruto kept on his person were his Kage puppets, and Kisame, and he only kept Kisame because of his chakra eating sword, which would prove useful in combat. Also, Mikoto is used as well though she is programmed more like a maid of sorts, with a French outfit.

It's not much of an update, but with this out of the way I can get back to writing new chapters again.


	14. Chapter 12

Naruto: The puppet King.

Chapter 14.

Kitsune's den, Naruto's private apartment.

Naruto sat in his study, books and scrolls surrounding him, on each of the scrolls were different designs of seals, but different, they were known as runes. Naruto has been pouring over them for over 3 years, doing his absolute best to study them and memorize them, the kyuubi being of great help.

So far, Naruto has exceeded the demons expectations, taking the rune study beyond anything he would have imagined, of course, seeing as what Naruto planned on using them for, it was understandable.

3 days ago the kyuubi had agreed to take Naruto to the first body of one of the legendary ninja who created the modern world, this one was known as the Rikudo Senning, or Sage of the Six Paths, the founder of Ninjutsu. He also possessed a bloodline known as the Rin'nigan, which had the ability to control up to several bodies at once. To Naruto, this was considered to be the ultimate form of puppetry, controlling them with his mind, not just chakra.

So Naruto was going over everything he knew, and with Kyuubi's help, trying to find a way to allow Naruto to have the actual bloodline and all its benefits. After all, it's one thing to transfer eyes to yourself, but to implant an entire bloodline was completely different.

Things were going very slowly.

But, other than Naruto going over runes and seals, he has had quite the adventure these past 3 years, especially when he killed the Mizu kage and added him to his collection.

**Flashback.**

In Mizu no Kuni, Naruto was disguised as a peasant, wearing a ratty cloak and straw hat.

Naruto had come to this miserable ninja village for a twofold purpose. His first piece of business was to head to the cemetery and morgue to see if there were anyone with bloodline limits that could be of use to him as puppets, and the other was to kill the MizuKage for crimes against humanity and genocide.

So far, Naruto has met with little success; most bodies with bloodlines were burned to ashes after death, and sometimes before the person died.

Naruto looked around and took in the poor state of the village. it was run down and ratty, with people looking every which way then running for the nearest alley, afraid of meeting the Mizu Kage or his personal guard. Naruto was disgusted, but things would be better soon enough.

Now came the part that was tricky, the Kage was a nervous paranoid man, he often had his own food tested before eating it, and he always set the bath himself and never slept in the same place twice. But Naruto would get him, he always did.

Naruto had rented a rundown hotel room for a few days, while he waited and planned. After several days, a thought came to him as how to achieve his goal. He thought about a time-delay poison, that way after the food was tested and it came up clean, the MizuKage would ingest it and still die. Sadly, the person that tasted the food would die as well, but one more life could be considered causality.

Later that evening, Naruto snuck into the tower by climbing through the air vent and into the basement. Using a henge, he took the appearance of a mouse and made his way up the stairs and into a hallway.

As he made his way down, he saw a lone Jounin walk into a room on his right, deciding to follow, Naruto found the lone Jounin in the restroom washing his face with what looked to be tired eyes. Naruto quickly canceled the illusion and hit the man on the back of his head, knocking him out. He then took the mans appearance in another henge and hid the body in a bathroom stall.

In his new disguise, Naruto made his way throughout the tower, eventually finding the kitchens. As he made his way through, pretending to look for a snack, he found a slip of paper for the Mizukage's meal, using it; he found the actual meal being prepared.

Using a quick genjutsu, he distracted the chef and quickly poured the time delayed poison inside before making his way out.

**1 hour later**

The MizuKage sat back in his chair having finished his meal. He licked his lips to savor the flavor of his orange chicken.

Suddenly he felt his body stiffen and his jaw muscles seize up. He tried to flare his chakra to alert his guards, but he soon felt he lacked any form of control over his chakra as well.

He started to panic, then before long he felt a hot, searing pain in his veins as his blood felt like it was n fire, and the fire was on its way to his heart.

Before long, the muscle relaxants faded, and his body fell forward onto the deck, dead.

Naruto walked into the room, sill in disguise as the random Jounin. Making sure the office was clear, he checked the body before sealing it into a scroll, and then he simply walked out. Anybody that looked at him would assume he was carrying a mission scroll, and not the Kage.

**Several hours later, outside of Wave country.**

Naruto stood in the small forest on the island, going through a series of hand seals to perform the required jutsu, soon, a purple portal opened onto the ground and a wooden coffin slowly rose from it, the portal closing once the coffin was safely on the ground.

The lid fell forward to reveal the body of the MizuKage, who opened his eyes to see Naruto.

"Who the hell are you and how I am alive?" he demanded.

"You are here, because I brought you here. I killed you and brought you back to life for a single purpose, and that is to spend eternity in a place far worse than hell." Replied Naruto, who had started on another set of seals.

As he finished the sky began to darken, and the local animals fled the scene as if death itself was upon them, a shimmering of the air cause Naruto and the MizuKage to look up, one in anticipation, the other fear.

As the form of Death appeared Naruto smiled and spoke, "I bring you one last sacrifice for the release of the last soul; I pray he is worthy enough for you."

Death's face looked over the Kage before him before he spoke, **"hmmm, his soul is dark, very dark, and so evil. Committed a lot of murders haven't you young Kage? Hmm, you shall be a tasty treat."**

Death reached out its hand and grasps the soul of the screaming kage, pulling it forward and swallowing it, while at the same time another soul came forth.

"**Our deal is now complete mortal, 4 foul souls for 4 good souls. Do not call me again unless you plan to offer me another soul." **Said death as he slowly disappeared.

Once death disappeared the sky returned to normal, Naruto turned his head to look at the last soul, the infamous Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his father.

Minato took a moment to study his son, even in a spiritual form he could feel the power radiating from him, and at the same a form of darkness lurked about him.

"So, you're my father. The one who sealed the fox in me for the sake of an ungrateful village." stated Naruto

Minato lowered his head, "so, they didn't see you as the hero like I thought they would then. I should have known, but I had faith they would. But, please tell me, your life hasn't been all bad has it?"

Naruto looked at as he spoke, "my life was not the most pleasant, but I will admit to finding some form of happiness and satisfaction with it."

Minato nodded before looking to the sky, "my time here is short, and I must ascend now. But I want you to know, that even though I may have sacrificed you for the village, that I and your mother will always love you."

For the first time in a long time, Naruto smiled, "i will. Tell Jiji when you see him that if he peeps on my women I will summon him just to kick his ass."

Minato smiled, before his body dissipated and blew into the sky.

Naruto looked to the sky, and smiled, knowing his promise to release them now complete, he can focus on Madara.

**End flashback.**

Naruto looked over at the runes covering the table, checking with the Kyuubi to make sure they were correct; he took them and headed off to his sealing chamber.

Inside, he found the naked body of the Sage, making sure to draw the runes carefully; he drew them on the body of the sage, before stripping down himself and drawing the same set of runes.

He lay down next to the sage and channeled chakra and pushed into his runes and the runes on the sage to trigger the reaction.

The room lit as it was flooded with a large, bright light as the runes began their work. Naruto began to scream in pain as he felt part of the sage's DNA being added to his own.

Naruto screamed as his flesh felt like it was burning under a thousand white hot knives, as his eyes changed from their sapphire blue to cold grey ripples.

As quickly as it began, it was over. Naruto laid there, passed out from the pain.

The door opened and Jiraiya walked in with Yugito. He picked up Naruto and carried him out of the room to the infirmary, while Yugito checked the Sage's body before sealing it in a scroll and walking out as well.

_**Naruto's mindscape.**_

Naruto sat in front of the Kyuubi's cage, listening intently about the powers and abilities of the Rin'nigan, the demon went on to explain the numerous abilities and how to control them. The one that Naruto was mainly interested in however, was the ability to control multiple bodies at once.

"How is it you know so much about this man's bloodline?" Naruto asked, curious. The demon responded simply with, "**we met long ago, rest is not your business."**

The kyuubi began talking again, this time about how to control the bodies.

"**The thing is because you are splitting your chakra up between 6 bodies, you will not be able to use multiple techniques per body, one body per technique. However, you can use different variations of the techniques. For example, one body could have the ability to control fire, and because it can control fire it can only use fire attacks, that include every fire jutsu just as long as you have the chakra. **

**Now you're no doubt wondering how to control the bodies, well allow myself to explain. First your body produces natural chakra receivers. Because they are made from your body and your chakra, they can only be used by you. I'm not quite sure how to produce them, but I'm told you just will it and it shall happen.**

**Back to bodies, in order to get your eyes into the bodies of the bodies, they must have a chakra system, whether it's real or artificial. Once you do so you must actually mold your chakra into the eye sockets of the bodies, the chakra will form on its own and create the eyes, from there you use the chakra receptors and there you go. It takes time to get use to, I could tell stories of Rikudo that would make you laugh, but I won't. "**

Naruto took all the information, being careful to make sure he had it memorized correctly before he left.

_**End mindscape.**_

Naruto awoke in his bed, his now grey eyes looking at the ceiling hearing a rustling, he turned his head to se Jiraiya sitting there staring at him.

"So, I'm assuming it went well?" asked the toad sage.

"It went as well as can be expected, I now have the bloodline and the knowledge to create the techniques, all which is required is that I practice and master them." Responded the blond.

Jiraiya simply grunted, "well don't you go and try anything now. Your chakra is still recovering from the procedure and anything now would be tantamount to suicide."

Naruto sighed, "I can tell, I can feel my chakra still recovering. Other than that, is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"The last of the refugees are coming in, they are all being screened and so far no one has turned up suspicious, Kimimaru is handling security at the moment. The rest of your defensive systems have come online so we are very well protected now." Stated jiraiya.

Naruto nodded, "very well. I'll leave you in charge of things until I have recovered."

Jiraiya nodded, and then he got up and left to go run the base while Naruto went back to sleep, wishing his chakra would hurry up and reach full capacity.

**Wave country.**

A young red haired man walked away from the local bar and headed towards the forest. It was not to long before he came across a hidden alcove in a hollowed out tree. Dispelling the genjutsu revealed a hunched back shell with a long metal tailed.

'_So, his tail has spread to here as well, his skills with puppets. I eagerly look forward to meeting you Uzumaki Naruto.' _Thought Sasori as he lumbered into the night.

A/N: Well that's it, the first official chapter in Part 2 of my saga. Sasori is on the hunt for Naruto, is it for Akatsuki or himself, only time will tell. Also next chapter will deal with Kimimaru; it will deal with his experiences with Naruto in the last saga, as well as during the three year time skip. I will also delve into his mind a bit and his interactions with various characters in this story.

I would also like to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but life has been, and will continue to be, a very busy one for me. If its school, family or otherwise, there's something to keep me busy. I will try to update when can. I would also like to thank all the devoted fans to this story, your ideas and kind words and eternal patience with me has kept me going these long months, thank you.


	15. New chapter, I promise

Naruto: The Puppet King.

Chapter 15.

Kimimaru sat in his meditation circle, his outward appearance nothing but calm and tranquility. On the inside however, is a torrent of chaos.

Kimimaru was practicing an exercise taught to him by Naruto and jiraiya, he was taking his chakra and circulating it around his body, to strengthen his bones, his organs, and his tissue.

The purpose of this exercise was control, not the normal chakra control ninjas go through, but control of a different nature.

Kimimaru was a warrior of great power, able to flex his abilities at a moment's notice, and with his past illness he was simply content to remain where he was power wise. However, when he learned of the threats in the world, and how they targeted Naruto, he knew he needed to improve.

With the help of jiraiya and Naruto, they developed this exercise, its purpose was twofold. First was control of the body. By not showing any sign of exertion, despite how the exercise would bring even the most disciplined man to his knees in pain, Kimimaru was adjusting. By not showing the signs, by enduring the pain, he was able to move past it, beyond it.

The second purpose of the exercise was spiritual, based on the chakra itself. For centuries humans had harnessed chakra, controlled it, only allowing a miniscule amount of power out to fit their needs.

But what would happen if all that power was unleashed, uncontrolled? As Naruto, jiraiya, and himself discovered, if he could allow his charka to become chaotic, and allow it control his body, it would drive him to unimaginable heights of power, he would be stronger, faster, his instincts more acute.

He would be the embodiment of power.

But not everyone could do this exercise, for if not done correctly, it could kill you, tearing up your insides and leaving you a shallow husk. Or it could explode, taking with it an entire village.

This was why they felt Kimimaru was perfect, they felt he alone had the ability to unleash his chakra, but keep it from harming him, revel in its power, but keep it contained so as not to destroy their home.

He succeeded, and he was improving.

He opens his eyes, and wipes the sweat from his brow.

Exhausted, he stands and makes his way out of the meditation room in his apartment; he walks into the kitchen to see his beautiful wife, Funaho, cooking dinner.

He smiles; he often felt she was a gift from Naruto, while she thought it was Naruto who set up the blind date.

Such thoughts caused Kimimaru to think back on his life, of the past three years since he joined Naruto.

When he was first cured by the man, he felt a sense of duty, of fealty to the man. But as their journeys continued, he began to learn Naruto treated him as something more than a servant, he treated him as a friend, even though Naruto would deny it and say business partner.

As they traveled, liberating those from oppression as they happened upon them, he began to feel something, a deep sense of duty, not to just Naruto, but to the people they helped free.

When they built their new home, Naruto had placed Kimimaru in charge of the security, sense he felt the man's sense of duty would be perfect, as Kimimaru would do his best to protect the home and all those who reside there.

Another gift from Naruto was the idea of clan restoration. Naruto was well aware of the toll Kiri took on its bloodline clans, as well as the wars of past that affected all the Elemental nations. So he developed an idea, that if they were willing, many of the single women would be fertilized with the seed of those from the clans, and bloodlines would be reborn anew.

The women were more than happy to agree, as they felt they had no purpose in life without any family, and if they had children they would have purpose, that purpose to rebuild, to guide a new generation in the lessons taught to them by Naruto.

Of course this had the side effect of many people trying to get into Naruto's pants to have his children, since he was the last of his clans. An event that drove Kara and Yugito up the wall and jiraiya glee in new material for his books.

Once Naruto calmly told them, from his safe room, that he had no intention of having children with them and was with Kara and Yugito, they relented.

Naruto, when he took the bodies of his human puppets, preserved all the organs and fluids in special stasis jars, this of course, included the seed.

The thought made Kimimaru uncomfortable, as it was just plain creepy.

As a consequence, many long dead clans were reborn, the Senju clan was separated into two branches, those capable of using the Mokuton, and those capable of using the Nidaime water affinity. It was revealed through testing that the Mokuton was only used by males, as the Y-chromosome somehow was the only one to accept the bloodline, while both males and females could use the water.

Another clan reborn was Haku's clan, as well as Sai's, Kisame's, though that one took some convincing on Naruto's part to the females.

Kimimaru's clan was rebuilt as well, well; actually it was in the process of being rebuilt. He was offered the chance to mass reproduce, and quite a few people were willing, it was no secret the women lusted after his well built physique.

However, Kimimaru was not quite so interested. He wanted children yes, but he wanted something more, something he never had before in his life. He wanted love.

So, Naruto set him up with a blind date, something he was kind of forced into. Naruto had, with the help of Kara and Yugito, chosen Funaho to be his blind date.

One year later Kimimaru and Funaho were married, Kimimaru was proud to say he had fallen for the young woman, married, and she was now expecting their first child.

Kimimaru could safely say he owes a lot to Naruto, for if not for Naruto sparring him, healing him, he would not have found what he wanted most, love.

Scene Break.

A few hours later, Kimimaru reported to the main control room of the base, it was here that the defense systems, security systems, fire alarms, environmental controls, sealing array status, everything to do with the base, it was here.

As the main person in charge, Kimimaru was often found here as he watched over the base and its inhabitants.

He turned on the security monitors to watch the parks, usually he searches for anyone injured so that he can send medical help. He was glad to see all was fine and the children and their families were playing and having fun.

He took a look at the power generator seals, and was glad to see the power levels were nominal. He turned on the outside cameras, which were equipped with the latest in technology.

He scanned the surrounding landscape, using x-rays, infrared, genjutsu detectors, power level detector, which was created to find high level shinobi. Most of the technology was common place in the elemental nations, provided you have enough money, for they weren't cheap.

The shinobi camera that was designed by Naruto himself, the purpose was that it was built with a small sensor that detected chakra levels. It was also able to distinguish between human and animal, so it was easy to find any shinobi in the area, but as far out as they were, any shinobi would most likely be an enemy.

As he turned on the camera, he performed a sensor sweep of the general area; things were looking good until a small alarm, loud enough for only the room went off.

Kimimaru immediately hit the flashing button on the desk in front of him, the screen changed to show the figure the shinobi camera had picked up.

The figure that filled the screen was hunched over, and moving at a slow pace, on his head was a straw hat, and covering his body was a black cloak with red clouds.

Kimimaru eyes widened, they had been found!

He immediately hit another button, this was for the alert, and an alarm started blaring out across the entire inside of the compound. Luckily there were also sound dampeners so the alarm could not be heard outside.

Kimimaru watched as on various screens families left the parks and headed to their apartments, which would then seal them inside, keeping them safe until the emergency had passed.

Kimimaru turned around as the door slammed open to show a running jiraiya and Yugito coming in, as well as Naruto, who just calmly walked in.

Kimimaru noticed he was wearing sunglasses, no doubt to hold the Rin'nigan secret.

"Report." Was all Naruto said.

Kimimaru nodded, "The sensors had indicated that a member of the Akatsuki is nearby. According to the screen it appears he is not yet aware of our exact location. It also shows that his partner is not nearby, so he appears to be alone. Judging from the hunched form, I believe this to be Akasuna no Sasori."

Naruto perked up at this, he stepped forward and looked at the screen closely.

"I will go and meet him, alone. I want you all to prepare the defenses in case I fail or another member should attack while I am busy." Naruto ordered.

They nodded, not even bothering to argue knowing full well his decision was made and could not be changed.

As Naruto left the room to go gather his puppets, Kimimaru was left thinking, wondering what would happen.

Would a battle break out?

And since both were puppet masters, who would succeed, and who would fail?

Both were questions he was afraid to answer, as the outcome could be either Naruto, or Sasori.

**Scene break.**

Naruto walked outside, he knew exactly where Sasori was, so he headed in that direction. But he did not hurry, they were puppet masters, men of the most extreme patience, and they had the time.

He no doubt knew Sasori knew where he was as well, and the one thing he expressed above all else in his notes, the very same notes that started Naruto onto the path he walks, was that puppet masters must always have patience.

As he walked, Naruto wondered what would happen once he met the legendary master. Even if he was not taught by him directly, instead relying on notes and journals, Naruto still considered the man a mentor.

His skills, his designs, inspired Naruto to find a place for himself, inspired his own creativity.

Naruto remembered, when he was but a child, he had felt he didn't belong. With him being ostracized by his own village, he was never allowed to find where he belonged, his own niche.

He simply existed, that was it.

But when he fell into the secret lab in Suna, when he read the notes and the journals, he had found a place to belong. He realized that he didn't need to belong to a village; he realized that he could belong to a concept, to an art.

That art was puppetry.

The ability to create beautiful works of art that could move, that could entertain and bring joy, but could also be used to crush the ones who deemed him harm.

Naruto had learned that he didn't need to try and fit in to the Leaf village, he would exist, and those that didn't want his existence would die. It was a simple fact, it was survival.

Another lesson he had taken from Sasori's notes was that eventually an artist had to personalize his work. Sasori had done this by creating the concept of Human puppets.

Naruto had taken this step and did it in reverse, he had created an artificial chakra system that once made and applied, allowed a puppet to perform human jutsu. He had created puppets that can use chakra.

There was another thing about Naruto that set him apart from Sasori, everyone knew Sasori used human puppets, which was a reason people were afraid of him, one reason among many.

Naruto had kept his discovery and invention secret, no one knew except a select few, that being jiraiya, Yugito, Kara, and Kimimaru.

Once Naruto made this invention, he decided to implement it in his most used, and his most powerful, non-human puppets. The ones he now carried with him as he went to face the man who gave him everything.

**Scene Break.**

Sasori stood on top of a nearby cliff. He knew he was close, so very close, to the person who is said to be as great as he in the art of puppetry.

For years now, he has been searching for this individual, his spy network all but useless as the boy never showed himself, or if he did, his true form, in public since leaving Konoha.

The rumors flying around about this Naruto were certainly interesting. Rumors such as the fact he has killed Kage's and made them human puppets.

It is even said he has all four dead Hokage's of Konoha, including the infamous yellow flash.

Sasori was indeed interested, so interested in fact, that he personally went out and sought information, something he was normally prone to using his spies for.

But as said, his spies were all but useless in finding this person.

Sasori thought of himself as an artist, and as an artist, it was only natural to want to compare your work with that of others, and to see who was best.

There! He sensed it.

A small chakra signal, not to big, just big enough for him to detect, but he knew who it was.

It was Naruto, the puppet user.

He stopped moving, and waited. He had all the patience in the world.

It was not long till on the other side of the gorge, that a figure papered, yellow hair, three whiskers like marks on each cheek.

It was Naruto; the one people said was his equal.

They stood there; starring at one another, both waiting, waiting for the first attack, or the first spoken word, in but a few moments, the confrontation would begin.

A/N: Well there you go another update. I know this is short, But I am hoping to make up for it by making the Naruto Sasori battle long, intense, and epic. It will be the battle everyone has been waiting for, and then some.

I would also like to announce that from this moment on, until the start of the New Year, I will be updating once a month. It's a promise, no more going months on end without so much as a peep from me. I will update once a month till January first. Once January arrives, I will be taking a month long break to write up more chapters so that I can continue updating once a month as promised.

I hope everyone liked this chapter, I had realized that ever since Kimimaru was healed, I had neglected him completely, so this chapter was split, the first on Kimimaru and how he developed and changed, and the other the setting up of the confrontation between the two puppet masters.

Next chapter: Naruto and Sasori talk, the battle begins and two puppets clash.

Gaara vs. Sandaime Kazekage, demon sand vs. iron sand, who will win?

Battle of puppets, Part 1, will be released around October 1st.


	16. Authors Note, Very Importent please read

I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, But this is very important.

I have posted a poll in my profile that will last only till the end of next week, and it will decided what will happen next. Please check it out, it is very important, when the poll is concluded, depending on the result I will either post the new chapter immediately and it will replace this Authors note or I will delay and post new chapter when it is longer at the end of October.


End file.
